The End of a Beautiful Thing
by Double Decker
Summary: The sequel to the Beginning of a Beautiful Thing. Lily and James have now left Hogwarts along with their friends, but how did their death come about? How will they cope wth the pressure of an ever darkening world?
1. Default Chapter

This is the End of a Beautiful thing, the sequel to the Beginning of a Beautiful Thing, but where is the middle?

Well it's at the end of the Beginning and the Beginning of the end.

(Don't ask me why I wrote that, I just felt like it!)

"I'm not painting the kitchen pink." Lily Evan's said, she had just moved into a lat with her three bet friends Emma Thornton, Laura White and Jessica Brown, and they were fight over what colour to pint the kitchen.

They were all sitting at the table with their wands out, and they kept changing the colour of the walls, as they were unable to decided on a colour that they all liked.

"How about green?" Emma suggested and she flicked her wand and an acid green covered the walls.

"Urgh no, that's worse then the puke tallow you cane up with earlier." Jess said.

"I didn't mean it to be that colour, I'm just not very good with colours." Emma said.

"Did you mean something like this." Lily said and she flicked her wand and the green softened.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"I think it makes the room look dark and small." Laura said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed, "I think we should have this." She said and the walls became a creamy yellow colour.

"That's what I was trying to do before." Emma said.

"I like it." Jess said.

"Perfect." Laura said.

"God decorating this way is much easier then the muggle way." Lily said, "I don't have to get paint in my hair."

"I can change that if you want." Emma said cheekily.

"You do and you die." Lily said holding her wand dangerously.

"The boy's are coming over later aren't they?" Emma asked, she didn't want to die.

"Yeah, they said they would pop over." Lily said pouring herself a drink.

"When you say boy do you mean as in all four of them?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, well Peter might not come." Lily said.

"I hope not, I don't like the way he looks at me." Jess said.

"Well I might go out for a little while, I don't think I really want to see Remus," Laura said, "actually I think it's him who won't want to see me."

"Why wouldn't he want to see you, all that stuff happened ages ago." Emma said.

"I don't think he will want to see you." Jess said.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Well last time I talked to him, he was still getting over you, so I don't think him seeing you right now is the best thing for him." Jess said, she also didn't want Remus seeing her and falling in love with her all over again.

"That actually makes sense." Lily said.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Jess asked.

"How do you know all this?" Emma asked.

"Me and Remus are….. Friends." Jess said, Lily looked at jess when she said this like she knew what Jess was feeling, before looking away again.

"I actually have to pop out to get something for my sisters Birthday, anyone want to come." Jess asked.

"I will, then I'll probably go to my mum and dad's for dinner." Laura said.

"Alright, see you later." Lily and Emma said and they left.

"Is it just me, or does Jess seem to know a lot about Remus." Emma asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Lily said.

"You don't think something's going on between them do you?" Emma wondered.

"I doubt it." Lily said. "Anyway, I need to decorate my bedroom before the boys get here."

"Why are you and James planning on spending a lot of time in there?" Emma asked.

"Not as much as you and Sirius." Lily said and she quickly ran away from Emma who ran after her.

Peter Pettigrew sat in his room in his parents house, he unlike all his friends hadn't moved away from home yet. James had offer him a room at his flat but Peter said no. He thought it wise not to be around them, his loyalties no longer were to his friends but to the Dark Lord, and that was how it was going to stay.

His dark Mark burned on his skin, even now it still felt like he was being pierced by knives every time this happened.

He made sure his had his black robes on before apparatng to his masters side.

He was in a damp dark room with no windows or natural light, it was most probably underground. Wormtail actually didn't know where he was as the only people who knew where his inner circle of death eaters, and he wasn't one of them, not yet anyway.

"I have called you all here as I have a few assignments," Voldemort said as he sat in a high backed stone chair in front of them all. "I would like people to follow Dumbledore, keep an eye on his every move. For that I will need someone close to him who he trusts." Voldemort said, he looked at one figure in the crowd, "I'm trusting that to you." He said to the figure.

"Thank you master." The death eater said, Wormtail thought that voice was vaguely familiar, but they probably went to Hogwarts.

"Now, I am no longer satisfied with killing mud bloods, although it is fun." He sneered, "it has come to my attention that there are many new aurors joining the ranks, I don't think I need to tell you this is bad, but we need to get rid of some witches and wizards, some that are too powerful for their own good."

"In particular it has come to my attention that many of the year that have just left Hogwarts could be a threat to us and our worthy cause, namely a certain group of Gryffindors." Voldemort his voice full of malice. "I'm sure you all know the Potters, two of the best aurors around, well I'm not so much worried about them but their son and his friends, all bar one." Voldemort looked directly at Peter, who's heart was thumping. "James Potter and his mud blood Lily Evan's are the ones that pose the biggest threat so I want them gone, there is no rush they have only just finished school, they are still young and foolish." He finished.

Wormtail's breath caught in his throat, he wanted Lily and James dead, well Lily he didn't care about, but James he did. Even though his loyalties were to Voldemort he still cared for his friends, he couldn't kill one of them.

That's the first chapter of the sequel finished, please review it, and tell me if it's good or just plain crap!

Any suggestions for the story then tell me and if they're good I might include them.

Thanks for the title sirius'girl4eva99.

And MERRY CHRISTMAS


	2. NEWT Results

It was near the end of July, they had only left Hogwarts a matter of weeks ago but already everyone had moved away from home and into their own places, all except Wormtail who had had very little contact with any of his friends since they said goodbye at Kings Cross.

Today everyone was together, they were all in Sirius, James, and Remus new flat that James' parents had brought for him as an end of school present.

"God James, your parents must have more money then they know what to do with." Emma said as she looked around the flat, "this place is massive."

"And you tow get to live here rent free." Jess said, "so unfair."

"Well you should make friends with someone who's rolling in it." Remus said.

"I am, Laura's rich, but her parents would only contribute to the cost of our flat." Jess said.

"Excuse me I don't think your families that hard up either." Laura said.

"Anyway soon we'll all have jobs of our own so it won't matter." Lily said.

"I suppose." Jess said, "but if your parents ever need to off load any of their money you know where to call."

James just laughed before going off to the kitchen.

"So Wormtail where have you been for the past few weeks?" Sirius asked slapping Peter on the back.

"No where." Wormtail said shiftily.

"Do you have a secret girlfriend?" Remus asked, "Is that where you've been, out romancing her?"

Everyone snorted into their drinks.

"Leave him alone." Jess said trying to hold back a smile.

Wormtail gazed at Jess, everything else just seemed to fall away and all he could see was her.

She noticed this and it made her very uncomfortable.

"Why is he staring at me like that?" She muttered to Lily and Lily just burst out laughing.

"Wormtail, earth to Wormtail." Sirius said waving his hand in front of Peter's eyes, "Hello, is there anyone in there?"

"Huh, what?" He asked snapping out of his daze.

"I'm going to go and……. Um…. Yeah, I'll be back in a minuet." Jess said slightly alarmed and she ran from the room not looking Peter in the face.

Everyone just burst out laughing, and Peter sank down into his chair.

"God Peter if you like her that much just ask her out." Sirius said.

"Are you joking, you saw the way she reacted just then," Remus said.

"Don't be so mean." Emma said, they were talking like Peter wasn't there.

"What I don't want him getting his hope up that's all." Remus said.

"Why would he be getting his hopes up?" Sirius asked.

"Well other people, obviously unlike you Padfoot, get rejected when they ask girls out." Remus said.

"You mean sometimes girls say no?" Sirius asked.

Emma hit him, "just because you're irresistible, doesn't mean anyone else is." She said jokingly.

"But James' has never been rejected by anyone." Sirius said.

"I rejected him for like three years." Lily said.

"Yeah but your going out with him now." Sirius said.

"Are you taking about me, my ears are burning?" James asked coming into the room.

"Sirius was just saying how he didn't know you could get rejected by girls when you ask them out." Lily said.

"But what about me and Lily?" James asked. "She was always rejecting me, or does, "just stick your head up your arse, oh wait you can't because it's too big!", not count?"

"Did you really say that to him?" Remus asked in between laughs.

"Yep, I think that was one of the best I came up with." Lily said.

"Oh the good old days." James said.

"We only left a few weeks ago." Emma said.

"But it feels like longer." James said.

"God we sound like a bunch of old farts." Remus said. "You know reminiscing, a bit sad really."

"Fine lets go out, get drunk off our heads and do something crazy." Sirius said.

"Sounds good to me." James said jumping up.

"It's only five in the after noon." Lily said, "way too early to get drunk."

"It's never too early to get drunk." Sirius said. "Come on let's go." he said and he strode out of the room, James gave Lily and quick kiss before following.

Remus just looked at the girls and shrugged, "you're only young once." he said and he followed.

"Wait for me." Wormtail said and he scrambled out of the room tripping over the edge of the sofa as he went.

The girls burst out laughing, "where did everyone go?" Jess asked coming out of the kitchen, "is Peter gone?

"It's all clear, the boys have gone out to get drunk." Emma said.

"But it's only fine in the afternoon." Jess said.

"I know, they are going to have one massive hang over in the morning." Laura said.

"This place is too masculine." Lily said looking around the room they were in. "I think it needs a woman's touch."

"You're not going to move in here are you?" Emma asked worriedly.

"God no." Lily said horrified, "I was thinking of giving it a bit of makeover while the boy's are out." She had an evil glint.

"What kind of makeover?" Jess asked.

"Well maybe a bit of pink instead of the boring magnolia, some lovely net curtails instead of the blinds, you get where I'm going with this?" Lily said.

"Sounds good to me." Emma said pulling out her wand, "I'll take the kitchen."

"I'm in here." Jess said.

"I'll the bathroom." Laura said.

"That leave' me in the bedrooms." Lily said with a look of disgust.

"You know I bet they don't even notice."

In the early hours of the next morning the four boys stumbled home half asleep.

"It smells different." Sirius said poking his nose into the air like a dog.

"Maybe, the….. The… the girls cleaned up." Remus said his speech slurred.

"That was nice." James said laughing for no apparent reason, the he stopped abruptly, "I'm going to bed." He said and he walked off down the hall.

The next morning no one got up until mid-day.

"No one make any loud noises." Remus said holding his head in his hands as he went to the kitchen cupboard and took out an aspirin.

"Shhh." Sirius said from where his head was down on the table, "too much noise." He whispered.

"I think Lily can make a potion to cure our hangovers." James said quietly. "I'll send her an owl."

"Does something look different to you?" Remus asked Sirius.

"I don't know, I haven' opened my eyes, the suns too bright." Sirius said.

"Something's changed I just can't put my finger on it." Remus said.

"It's probably the effect of all the alcohol, does funny things to your brain." Sirius said.

"I'm going back to bed." Remus said and she shuffled off to his bedroom.

Lily and Emma were sitting in the kitchen when James' owl flew through the window.

Lily unattached the letter and gave the Owl some water in a bowl.

"What does it say?" Emma asked.

Lily read,

"Lily, could you please, please, please, please, make us one of those hang over cure potions that your so good at, we're desperate.

Ally my love

James."

"Nothing there about our makeover of their house, told you they wouldn't notice." Emma said.

Lily went over the cupboard under the sink and pulled out a cauldron, put it on the stove.

"I think I'll make a few extra vials of this for them." She said, "I have an idea that they might need them."

She made eight vials of potion and put then into a small bad.

"I'll run these over now." She said.

"I'm coming to" Emma said jumping up, "I want to see if they really haven't noticed what we did to their flat."

They appeared in the kitchen of the boy's flat with a kloud crack.

"Ahhhh." Sirius said covering his ears.

"Sirius?" Emma asked sitting next to him.

"Not so loud." He whispered. "I have a bad headache."

"My poor darling, do you want me to nurse you better?" Emma asked.

Sirius' face broke into a naught smile.

"Well before you two run off, drink this." Lily said handing Sirius a vial full of brow potion. "It will cure your hangover."

"I love you." Sirius whispered, "Not as much as Emma though of course." He added looking at Emma.

"Lily?" James asked coming into the kitchen looking more then a little rough, although Lily was amazed how good he looked.

"I bring gifts." She said and she handed him some potion which he downed.

"I feel better already." He said smiling that same smile that made Lily go weak at the knees.

"So." Emma said, "notice anything different around here lately?"

"What?" The boy's puzzled and they for the first time noticed that there was something different.

"Oh my God!" James shouted, "what have you done to our flat?"

"What don't you like it?" Lily asked innocently.

"It's…………… it's…………….. it's………………. pink!" Sirius said taking in his surroundings.

Lily and Emma burst out laughing at the boy's reactions.

"I think we've had a bad influence on them." Sirius said, "they never would have done this before."

It was the very last day of July, and everyone in the girls flat was still in bed when an owl started taping on the kitchen window.

"Shut up!" Jess moaned as she turned over in her sleep. "I don't want to get up."

The tapping went on.

"Urgh, why can't someone else be a light sleeper?" She moaned to herself as she slipped her dressing gown on and went into the kitchen.

The owl tapped more impatiently.

"OK, OK, God calm it Kermit!" Jess said as she opened the window, the owl dropped the letters on her head before flying away again.

She picked up the four parchment letters, one addressed to each of them.

"Finally." Jess said to her self, "our NEWT results are here."

She threw them onto the table and made herself a mug of tea, she was actually scared of opening it. What if it was bad, and she had got T's and D's, she would end up working as the conductor of the Knight Bus, you didn't have to have any magical ability to do that.

"Morning." Emma said yawning, "why are you up so early?"

"A bloody owl woke me up tapping on he window." Jess said as she sipped her tea.

"What was it carrying?" Emma asked pouring herself some orange juice.

"Our NEWT results." Jess said handing Emma her letter.

"Oh good." Emma said and she ripped open her letter and read it, after a few minuets of silence her face broke into a smile. "I got three E's and two O's, that means they've given me a place on the Healer Training course."

"That's brilliant." Jess said and she hugged her friend, before turning to her letter and opening it.

She jumped right down to her results, she had taken six random NEWT's as she had no idea what she wanted to do.

_Defence Against the Dark Arts - Exceeds Expectations_

_Herbology - Outstanding_

_Charms - Exceeds Expectations_

_Potions - Exceeds Expectations_

_Transfiguration - Exceeds Expectations_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Outstanding_

She breathed a sigh of relief hat she hadn't got any D's or T's.

"Well, what did you get?" Emma asked.

"Two O's and four E's." Jess said.

"That's excellent." Emma said.

2What's all the noise out here?" Lily asked rubbing her eyes as she emerged out of her room.

"Our NEWT results have come." Emma said and she threw a letter over to Lily.

Lily sat at the table and read her letter.

"Oh my God!" She said jumping up, "I got all outstanding." She said.

"Now there's a surprise." Jess muttered under her breath.

Emma hit her, "that's fantastic Lily." Emma said.

"I've been given a place on the Auror training programme." She squealed.

"Well done Lily." Jess said, she was happy for her friend really she just had a funny way of showing it.

This ha taken aaagggeeesss to write, I just couldn't get it right!

Anyway Happy New year everyone, hope you had a great Christmas and all that. I can't believe the holidays are already over, I don't want to go back to school!

Please review, and remember if anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me.


	3. The Order of the Phoenix

August melted away and soon it was September, and everyone was now busy with work. James, Sirius and Lily were now starting Auror training, Laura and Emma were starting Healer Training, Remus was studying to become a teacher, Jess had a job in the Muggle Relations Department in the Ministry, but Peter, due to his terrible NEWT results, was still unemployed.

Peter sat in his room, his father had said to go down to the Magical Menagerie, where he spent his practical week, and try and get a job there, but even if he wanted to he couldn't.

Last time he was there he had accidentally set all the magical rats loose, and when he couldn't find them, he just replaced them with ones he found in Diagon Alley. At first the shop owner just thought they were ill, but when she realized what had happened she made him clean every single cage in the shop with his bare hands, poo and all.

He had decided to go down to the Ministry in the morning and get a job filing papers, maybe in the muggle relations department. He only wanted to go there she he could be near Jess and as it would be the perfect cover. Who would think him to be a Death Eater if he was working in Muggle Relations, but then again who would think him to be a Death Eater in the first place?

"Peter Dinners ready." His Mum called up the stairs.

"Coming Mummy." He called back, and he went down stairs to the kitchen.

His Mum was over by the stove putting to food on to plates, she had messy fly away hair, and was, like Peter, short and fat. But unlike her son her round chubby face didn't look so much like a rat, it was more kind looking.

His Dad was already sitting at the table with his plate, surprisingly he wasn't fat at all, he was very tall and extremely thin. He had brown hair parted down the middle and scraped to the sides, his eye brows looked like two short Kit-Kats, and he did resemble a rat, just like his son.

"What have you been up to today?" Mrs. Pettigrew asked her son.

"Nothing really." He replied, he had actually been to a Death eater meeting, but he wasn't about to announce it in front of his parents.

"You really should get a job you know, we won't be around forever to support you." Mr. Pettigrew said.

"Don't talk like that." Mrs. Pettigrew said.

"Well it's true, and he needs to learn to stand on his own two feet." Mr. Pettigrew said, "why didn't you move in with your friends?"

"I could afford to pay the rent." Peter lied quickly.

"All the more reason to get a job, so you can pay the rent, and spread your wings."

"Percy, it sounds like we're trying to get rid of him." Mrs. Pettigrew said to her husband.

"I'm not trying to get rid of him Penelope, don't be ridiculous." Percy said.

"I'll go down to the Ministry tomorrow and see if they have any openings." Peter said, and he ate the rest of his dinner listening to his parents bicker over where they wee going to spend Christmas this year.

Lily apparated into her living room and was closely followed by James.

"Today was so boring, when are they going to let us go and capture Death eaters?" James asked, they had spent the day learning about all the procedures you have to go through and precautions you should take.

"The lectures are important too you know." Lily said as she dumped her bad full of notes she had taken during the days lectures. "Even if they are a little boring.

"So we're home alone are we?" James asked as he stood in the doorway to Lily's bedroom.

"Yes." Lily said and she moved closer to James.

He smiled cheekily, as he unfastened the silver clasp on Lily's black Auror robes and allowed it to fall to the floor.

"James Potter, what are you doing?" Lily asked pretending to be shocked.

James pulled Lily closer to his body and pressed a kiss against her lips, as they toppled onto the bed.

"HELLO?" they heard Sirius shout from the hallway.

Lily sighed and pushed jams off her.

He caught her arm and gently pulled her back down, "GO AWAY!" He shouted through the door and he locked it with his wand.

"What are you two up to in there?" He asked through the locked door.

"Nothing anymore." James said annoyed, the moment was ruined, "Now Bugger off!"

"Anyone would think you didn't want me here." Sirius said pretending to be hurt.

"Well they would be right." James said jokingly, and Lily hit him lightly.

Lily broke free of James and sat on the bed. "Be out in a minuet." She called through the door.

"Where are you going?" James asked pouting slightly.

"I'm going to get something to eat." She said.

"But don't you want to finish what we started?" He asked.

"And what exactly did we start?" Lily asked.

"You know." James said.

Lily just looked at him confused, "I think you might have the wrong idea about me." She said cheekily as she left the room.

Emma sat in the staff room in Saint Mungos, she had just come from a lecture and she had a twenty minuet break before he next one, they were desperate for healers in the hospital so they were really pushing everyone o get the work done as quickly as possible.

She was all alone as Laura had stayed behind to question Healer Humphries about the lecture, always the know it all. This was the perfect opportunity for her to get started on the paper she had to write on how to identify, and correctly heal different curses.

"I thought it was meant to get easier once you left school," She muttered to herself.

"I know what you mean." A man that was sitting at a table near her said. "I'm David," he said and he extended his hand.

Emma shook it, "I'm Emma," she said, David had blond hair with piercing blue eyes.

"I haven't seen you around here before." He said coming over and sitting at her table.

"I just started my training." She said.

"Fresh out of Hogwarts, I left three years ago, I've just qualified." David said not taking his eyes off Emma's.

"What house were you in?" Emma asked.

"Ravenclaw," he said, "you?"

"Gryffindor." Emma said proudly.

"So are you finding all the work hard?"

"No not really, it's just thee is so much of it to do," Emma said, "I thought it was hard in school, but I was obviously wrong."

"It takes a while to adjust, but you'll get used to it." David said smiling, and Emma saw all of his, dazzling, perfectly straight white teeth. "Look maybe if your not doing anything we could go out for a drink later."

"I'm really flattered but I already have a boyfriend." Emma said.

"I knew you were too good t be true." He said and he shrugged, "but you can't blame a guy for trying."

Emma just smiled, "I'm really sorry but I have to get to another lecture, see you later." She said as she gathered up her stuff and left the room.

She walked down the corridor, past healers in their lime green robes rushing around. She had been given a choice of the normal lime green robes, or a new powder blue, she had chosen blue it suited her much better then the green.

Laura rushed past her.

"Your cutting it pretty fine." Emma said.

"I know, "she shouted as she rushed down the corridor, "I'll see you in there."

Emma kept walking until she came to the right room and took a seat near the back, so to keep out of range of Healer Humphries spit when she talked.

He lecture had just started when Laura slipped in.

"What took you so long?" Emma whispered.

"I got talking to someone." She whispered back, "and they asked me out."

"What did you say?"

"Well yes of course." Laura said.

"What about the whole Remus still loving you thing?" Emma asked.

"Well he's the one who loves me, and it's his problem. I'm just moving on." Laura said.

"Good for you." Emma said and she got back to writing her notes.

Lily was in the kitchen with all her lecture notes spread out covering the table finishing off her latest paper, when she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Coming." She said and she went out into the hall. She opened the door to find an old man wearing purple robes littered with silver stars.

"Professor Dumbledore." Lily said smiling at the old man in surprise, "please come in."

"Thank you Lily, but there is really no need to call me Professor Dumbledore any more, just Albus will do." He said smiling and stepping into the house.

"Can I get you a drink, or something to eat?" She asked as she led him into the no clean kitchen.

"No thank you, I can't stay long I just wanted a quick word." Dumbledore said, "is there anyone else in?" he asked.

"No I'm all on my own, just getting some work done." Lily said sitting opposite Dumbledore. "I'm not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled in amusement, "I have a proposition for you, and all your friends, I can't say much here but I would like it if you could come to my office at about eight this evening."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Like I said I can't say much now, but bring along Emma, Jessica and Laura, I've already gone to Mr. Potters house," Dumbledore said, "and I must say it wasn't half as clean as this one."

Lily smiled, "I'll tell the others."

"Good, good, now I must be off." Dumbledore said.

"It was nice to see you again Prof- I mean Albus." Lily said and she saw Dumbledore out.

"That was strange." She said to her self and she got back to her work.

Later in the evening when everyone had returned home Lily told them about Dumbledore's visit and they left for his office via floo powder.

They arrived coughing and spluttering into the familiar surrounding of the head masters office. There were many instruments clicking and wiring on small tables, and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk.

"Please take a seat ladies." he said indicating to the four free chairs in front of his desk, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were already there.

"Well what's all this about?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore smiled at him, "I have come to ask you all if you would like to join a secret organization." Dumbledore said becoming serious.

"What sort of organization?" Jess asked, "it's not like a cult or anything?"

"No nothing like that, it's a secret order that works to stop Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore said, "I founded it, and it's called the Order of the Phoenix. There are many members in it at the moment but we are always recruiting more, and I think you will be just perfect."

"If we joined what would we have to do?" Laura asked.

"Well, you would have to attend secret meetings, go on missions that sort of thin." Dumbledore said, "but you must tell no one about it, and I mean absolutely no one."

"I'm in." James said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Sirius said.

"Me three." Remus added.

"You sure you don't want time to think about this?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I want in too." Lily said.

That goes for me as well." Emma said.

"Defiantly." Jess said.

Laura just nodded enthusiastically, then they all turned to Peter.

"Peter what about you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um… Ok." he said.

Dumbledore smiled at them , "I knew I could count on you, I'll contact you later with some information, but I have t dash off I have an appointment at the Ministry."

They left Dumbledore's office, "anyone fancy a drink in the three broomsticks?" Sirius asked, and they went down into the pub in Hogsmeade.

It felt like such a long time since they had been in Hogsmeade, and Madame Rosmerta welcomed them with her usual smile and they sat by the window.

"So a secret organization, how exciting." Emma said quietly.

"I didn't even knew it existed." Peter squeaked.

"That's because it's a _secret_ organization, the whole point is that no one knows." Remus said.

Peter just blushed, "Oh yeah." He said.

Right another chapter done, I should be getting into the main story soon, these first few chapters have really been introductory. I'm still open to any ideas you might have.

That's all for now and please review!


	4. An Evening of Romance

Soon it was winter and everyone had settled into their work, Peter had managed to get a job in the Muggle relations department where he could stare at Jess all day long. They had all attended meetings of the order, but so far they had not been involved in any dangerous missions, which Sirius was very disappointed about.

Lily was in her room getting ready to go out with James, they hadn't been spending much time together recently with all they work they had to do, and James had a surprise planned for Lily.

Laura was also getting ready for her first date with the man she met at the Hospital, he was taking her to a restaurant that he knew in London somewhere.

Emma also was going on a date with Sirius, they were going to the beach. It was quite a strange place to go at night in the middle of November but they always wanted to be different.

Sirius apparated into the kitchen.

"Hey Sirius." Jess said.

"Evening," he said he looked strangely nervous.

"Emma's just getting ready." Jess said smiling.

"Did I hear my name?" Emma asked coming out of her room.

"You look great." Sirius said and he pulled her into a kiss, "ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep." Emma said and she apparated away holding Sirius' hand.

Laura popped her head out of her room, "is he here yet?" She asked.

"No." Jess said, Laura didn't want to come out of her room until her date was here, she didn't want to look desperate.

Laura withdrew her head, it seemed that everyone had a date today, everyone except Jess. But it wasn't very likely that she was going to be going on a date any time soon, not unless the person that asked was Remus, but he was still hung up on Laura.

Why can't he just get over her? Jess thought, it's been so long since they split up.

"Hey Jess." Lily said coming into the kitchen and getting a glass of water.

"You look nice." Jess said, Lily was wear a knee length green dress with her hair loosely curled.

"Thanks." Lily said doing a twirl.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Lily said and she went over to the door.

She pulled it open to see James standing on the other side holding a bunch of lilies.

"James." Lily said surprised,, she didn't expect him to come to the door. "why didn't you just apparate in?"

"Tonight is special." James said, "and I wanted to surprise you, and may I say you are looking stunning this evening."

"Thank you." Lily said.

"These are for you." James said.

"Lilies! They're my favourite." Lily said, "how ever did you guess," she added a little sarcastically.

"I had an idea." James said as he stepped inside and kissed Lily.

"So where are we going?" Lily asked putting the flowers in water.

"It's a surprise." James said.

"Please tell me." Lily pleaded.

"Just wait." James said, "now close your eyes and hold my hand." James said, Lily did as she was told and James apparated away with her.

"Don't open your eyes yet." James said, Lily could tell they were outside and she could hear water, normally she wouldn't walk around with her eyes closed having no idea where she was, but when she was with James he felt like nothing could ever happen to her.

"Now open you're eyes." James said and Lily did it, she saw that she was standing on the bank of the river Thames.

"What are we doing here?" Lily asked.

"You see that boat?" James said pointing to a boat on the river, "that is where we are having dinner."

Lily looked at James and smiled, they climbed aboard the boat.

"James this is amazing." Lily said as she looked around, James had decorated the whole place with real live fairies and by a big window there was a small table set out for two.

James pulled out Lily's chair for her to sit in, "thank you." She said.

They both sat at the table, and started out the window, they could se the sky line of London, it looked beautiful with all the buildings lit up.

"James this is amazing." Lily said.

"I wanted to do something special." James said, "I really do love you, so much that it hurts."

Lily smiled, "I love you too," she said, words weren't really enough to express how she felt about James.

They ate their dinner holing hands on the table, and once they were done James got up.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked and he flicked his and music filled the room.

"I'd love to." Lily said and she let James led her into the middle of the room, they wrapped their arms around each other and danced. Lily loved the feeling of James' strong arms around her, and James just still could believe that he was dancing with Lily Evans.

It was like a moment fro a romantic film, you never wanted the dance to end, but you couldn't stay dancing all night.

"I want to show you something else." James whispered in Lily's ear, "now I don't want to seem pushy, and of you don't want to then that's fine."

Lily just looked at him puzzled and followed him over to a door in the corner.

James pushed it open to reveal a cabin with one big bed in the middle covered in lilies and candles lighting the room.

Lily gasped, "it's beautiful." She said stepping inside.

"Now I'm not pressuring you into doing anything, I just thought that it would be a nice-"

Lily put her finger on James lips, pulled him into the room and closed the door.

Laura sat on her bed, her date was late picking her up and she was beginning to think he wasn't coming.

She heard a crack from outside her room, and she stood up.

"Finally," she said straightening herself up and getting ready to leave her room, but then she heard Remus' voice and she slumped back down on her bed. "What's he doing here?" She asked herself.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming," Jess shouted from the kitchen, Laura heard the door open and muffled voices. "Laura." Jess shouted.

Laura stood up again, she wished that Remus wasn't here, it was difficult enough knowing that he loved her, but him watching her going out on a date with another person, she couldn't imagine how that would make him feel.

She took a deep breath and went out into the kitchen where Jess, Remus, and David, her date, were standing.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

Laura nodded, she noticed Remus eying David warily. "See you later," she said to Jess, "Bye." She added to Remus a little uncomfortably and she headed out to door.

Remus only took his eyes away from the, when he could no longer see them.

"Remus, your not still hung up on Laura are you?" Jess asked as she put a hot mug of tea down on the table in front of him. Remus had come over to spend the evening with Jess as he was also the only one at his flat not going out tonight.

"No, not really. It's just strange seeing her going out with someone else." Remus said.

"But why, if you don't still love her?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, just because we were so close when we went out." Remus said, "anyway that's enough of that, the chapter of her and me is over."

"So you would say you're ready for a new girlfriend?" Jess asked, maybe there was hope.

"If the right girl came alone." Remus said, "why do you know someone?"

"You could say that." Jess said.

Emma and Sirius sat on a beach flooded with moon light, Sirius had prepared a picnic dinner which they had already devoured most of as they sat on a blanket on the sand.

Emma had made a small fire with her wand to heat them with, after all it was November.

They sat snuggled together on the sand as they watched the sea lap against the Shaw.

"I have one last thing for you." Sirius said and he picked up what looked like a teacloth tied in a knot.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Just open it." Sirius said and he held his breath as Emma carefully prised open the tea towel. She rolled it open it reveal something small and gold. She picked it up and found that it was a diamond ring, but not just any normal ring an engagement ring.

Emma started at it unable to say anything, just moving her lips like a goldfish.

Sirius picked up the rind between his two fingers and knelt down in front of her on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, Emma just stared at him with her mouth open rather unattractively.

They stayed like this for a few minuets before Sirius stood up, "well it was just an idea, if you don't want to that's fine." He said fingering the ring. "I'll just go."

He was about to apparate away when Emma put a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you leaving, don't you want to marry me?" She asked.

Sirius' face broke out into a smile, "is that a yes?"

Emma nodded and flung her arms around Sirius' neck. Sirius held her tightly and kissed her neck.

They broke apart and Sirius slipped the ring on her finger, it was a perfect fit.

"It's beautiful," Emma said her breath catching in her throat and tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

Sirius suddenly swept her off her feet and spun her around, he couldn't believe it, the most beautiful girl in the whole world had agreed to marry him, it was like he was floating on air.

They stopped swinging and Emma pressed her lips against Sirius', they stayed like this for some time, just kissing, then they toppled onto the blanket where they stayed until the sun rose the next morning, the beautiful diamond shining on Emma's finger.

Right, I have finally made a plan for this story, it's going to be quite long so I hope that's OK!

I'm probably not going to update for a while coz I'm going skiing on Thursday with my school for 10 days, but I'll see if I can get another chapter up before then.

Hope you liked this chapter, & please review!


	5. Confessions

The next morning Laura woke up to find the only person that was in was Jess, it seemed the other two still hadn't returned from last night.

"So how was your date?" Jess asked, "David seemed nice."

"To be honest it didn't really go all that well." Laura said making her self some coffee.

"How come?" Jess asked.

"I don't know," Laura lied the reason why it didn't go well was because all she could think of was Remus, she felt like she was betraying him, but that was just stupid she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Well at least your getting back into the swing of things." Jess said.

"Was Remus upset that I was going on a date?" Laura asked casually.

"Not really, he was just saying that he should be getting on with his own life," Jess said, "no point dwelling on the past."

"Right." Laura said, "I'm going down to the library to do some work on my healer paper."

"But it's Saturday." Jess said.

"I know but I have tonnes of work to do." Laura said as she went off to get dressed.

Laura had just left when Lily apparated into the house with a grin plastered across her face.

She came into the kitchen humming a tune and smiling to herself.

"You look a lot happier then Laura did." Jess said, "may I ask why?"

Lily just smiled more.

"James?" Jess asked although she already knew the answer.

"It was so romantic, he rented a boat on the Thames in the centre of London and we had a candle lit dinner with dancing." Lily said her eyes glossed over

"And I'm guessing, as you didn't come home last night, things went pretty well after that as well." Jess said.

Lily just nodded her head.

"De-tails." Jess said eagerly.

"Well-" She begun but she was cut off by Emma apparating in.

Emma also had a wide grin on her face.

She saw them and squealed, "I have something to tell you." She said in a excited whisper. "Is Laura here?"

"No, she's gone out." Jess said.

"Oh well, I'll tell her later." Emma said.

"Come o tell us." Lily said.

"Well last night, after dinner." Emma said.

"Yeah," Lily sand Jess said waiting with baited breath.

"Well Sirius, he, we're." Emma could find words to say what she wanted to so she just held out her hand where there was a sparkling diamond ring on her engagement finger.

Lily and Jess started screaming and they all ended up in a big group hug, jumping round the room. When they had finally finished Lily conjured a bottle of champagne and they celebrated Emma's news.

"We really should have waited for Laura." Lily said.

"Sorry, but I couldn't hold I in much longer." Emma said.

"You know, I never thought that Sirius would be the first out of the boys to purpose," Jess said, "I would have thought he would be the least likely."

"I know what you mean." Lily agreed, "no offence to you." She added to Emma.

"None taken, in all honesty, I thought I would be the last to get engaged." Emma said sipping her drink.

"In all honesty, so did I." Jess said.

"Same here." Lily said.

There was a small silence while everyone sipped from their glasses.

"I'm so happy, I'm engaged to the most perfect man in the whole world, I have three great friends and I'm training to be a healer, my life is perfect." Emma squealed suddenly.

Jess smiled, so did Lily. Emma deserved to be happy.

"Right I'm going to go and tell my Mum and Dad the good news," Emma said and she ran off to get changed before leaving.

Lily and Jess were still sitting in the kitchen, Lily had been explaining in great detail her date last night with James.

"It seems that I was the only one without romance last night." Jess said.

"It wasn't that bad was it?" Lily asked.

"No," Jess said and she had to try and stop a smile creeping across her face. "Remus kept me company."

Lily looked at Jess. "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No," Jess said with a sigh.

"But you would like there to be." Lily said looking at Jess straight in the eyes.

Jess thought about denying it but she wanted to tell someone. "Fine, fine, I like him……….. a lot."

"I knew it." Lily said. "How long have you liked him?"

"Sine before Laura started going out with him." Jess said.

"That's a long time." Lily said.

"Tell me about it." Jess said.

"Did anything ever happen between you two?" Lily asked, although she already thought she knew the answer, Jess was loyal she would never do anything to hurt Laura.

"No, I knew he didn't feel the same way." Jess said a little guiltily thinking about the incident she had had with Remus last year.

"How did you know if you never asked him." Lily said going over to the sink with their empty glasses.

Jess thought about lying again but it would be good to get it off her chest. "Well lets just say I did ask him, but he just doesn't remember." Jess said fidgeting with her sleeve, "come to think of it I was so drunk I can hardly remember either."

"What happened." Lily asked coming back over to the table.

"Well, please don't hate me when I say this," Jess took a deep breath. "Well during practical week at school I was in Remus' dormitory, and we got very drunk, and I told him that I loved him and kissed him."

Lily just looked at Jess with a blank expression. "Um…. What happened?" She asked.

"Well he told me he loved Laura and wanted nothing to do with me." Jess said fidgeting with her sleeve.

"God," Lily said, "How come he never told anyone about this."

"Well I kind of put a small memory charm on his so he would forget." Jess said shamefully, "but I would never do anything to intentionally hurt anyone while sober, and I felt so bad after I did that I could barley look Laura in the eye."

"Jess don't worry we all make mistakes when we are drunk, we all loose our inhibitions." Lily said.

"You don't know how good it feels to get that off my chest." Jess said.

"You know Laura and Remus are moving on with their lives now, why don't you try again." Lily suggested, "accept maybe don't jump on his while he's drunk!"

Jess let out a small laugh, "I don't know, maybe." She said.

"The worst he can say is no." Lily said.

"But he just doesn't see me that way." Jess said.

"Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of our faces."

Laura sat in the hospital library in silence, she was meant to be doing research for her paper, but she just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept creeping back to last night and to her shambles of a date.

The problem wasn't that she didn't like David, she thought he was great, but all the time she kept seeing Remus in her head. She felt like she was cheating on him, which was ridiculous. She had been all fired out for her date until she saw him in the kitchen, part if her was even hoping he would be jealous.

She banged her head noisily against the table she was sitting at and everyone looked around, the old librarian put her bony finger up to her lips and scowled at her, but she didn't care. Banging her head seem to knock some sense into her. It6 had been staring her in the face all the time but she didn't see it.

Maybe the reason her date was so unsuccessful was because she didn't want it to work, maybe she was trying to tell herself that the only person she should ever date is Remus.

I'm back from skiing, it was sssssssssooooooooooo great, I can now say that I've skied in the alps! I so want to go back, it's quite depressing going from skiing in the snow to boring school where all the teachers are like, we have to knuckle down to prepare for SAT's. SAT's don't even count for anything!

Anyway I'm back into writing, while I was away I completely forgot what the hell I was writing about, woops!

That's all for now, don't forget to review!


	6. Under The Mistletoe

Emma's parents threw a party in honour of her daughters engagement, iy was also their first proper chance to meet Sirius and question him about why he thinks he's good enough for their daughter. Sirius had passed the test with flying colours using his charm mostly.

Dumbledore had attended the party briefly to give him congratulations, but couldn't stay longer then a few minuets as he had things to do.

"I love Christmas, it's my favourite time of year." James said he was in the Auror Headquarters with Lily, Sirius was off doing something.

Lily sighed, "I wish my parents were here, it's a time for family."

James put his arms around her, "you're my family." James said.

Lily snuggled into him, "thanks" she said, "but we should get back to work before someone notices we're skiving.

James reluctantly let go of her, "oh, I almost forgot, my parents are having their ball again this year, and seeing as I have to go I bringing you with me."

"What if I don't went to go?" Lily asked, but James to looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes and her will melted. "Fine."

James smiled, " see you later, I've got a progress meeting with the Head Auror." He kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

She sat in her cubical finishing off her paper, it had to b in by the end of next week, that's when they got time off for Christmas. They didn't get long off, they had to work right up to the day before Christmas Eve, they had said it was because they needed more Aurors so they had to get their training done as quickly as possible. That was the reason they were compressing a three year course in to just one and a half years.

Lily didn't mind this one bit, she couldn't wait to be an auror, but she could tell some other on her course were struggling slightly, not that there were many people on her course.

It seemed not many people wanted to be an Auror while Lord Voldemort was around, but who could blame them? It often scared Lily how powerful he was getting, it seemed no one would be able to stop him.

She was also at greater risk then any of her friends, she was the only muggle born amongst them, the kind of people that Voldemort was trying to wipe out. But then again James would never let anything happen to her, and plus she could look after herself.

Peter sat at his small desk in the Muggle Relations department in the Ministry, he was filing papers into alphabetical order. He was so bored at the moment he thought that watching paint dry would be more interesting.

He looked longingly at the door to Jess' office, that's all he really did, it was nearly lunchtime now, maybe he's ask her to go to lunch with him, then she'd fall in love with him and they'd get married.

He banged his head on the table causing all his papers to fly out of order, he was so dumb. He'd have to do it all again just because he was day dreaming about something that would never happen.

He scrambled under his desk and gathered together some papers.

"Peter what are you doing down there?" Jess asked, she had just come out of her office.

Peter jumped and banged his head, "oh shit." He muttered to himself.

Jess compressed a small laugh, "you OK?" She asked.

"Fine," Peter muttered going red in the face, "I just dropped all these papers that I was putting into order.

"Oh," Jess said, "well I was going to ask if you wanted to join, Lily, Sirius James and I for lunch, but you'll probably be doing that." Jess said sincerely, "maybe some other time."

"Yeah." Peter said and he watched as Jess walked away and he mentally kicked himself.

Christmas was drawing nearer and nearer and everybody was frantically buying Christmas presents and decorating their houses.

The girls had erected a small Christmas tree in their living room, they had wanted to get a big on, but there was simply no space to put it. The hall ceiling was covered in fairies that sparkled I the dark, it wasn't much but it would look a bit ridiculous if they overfilled the place with decorations, like the muggles when hey put up all the lights outside their house. Less is more they thought.

"Are you getting Peter a present?" Emma asked Lily as they walked down Diagon Ally .

"I don't know, I haven't really seen him lately, maybe we should just get him something from all of us." Lily suggested as they stepped into another shop.

"We could, but what do you get him, he's not really an easy person to but for." Emma said.

"Let's just give him money, you can never go wrong with money." Lily said, "plus after today I'm not shopping again for at least a month, my feet are killing me."

"I know what you mean my feet have swelled to at least twice their original size while we've been here." Emma said wincing slightly.

"Are you sure you should have come out, you have been quite sick lately?" Lily said thoughtfully, she had tried to persuade her to stay in but Emma wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm fine it's probably just a bug, I just need fresh air, stop worrying." Emma said.

Lily just frowned, "you are the healer."

"Actually I'm not a healer yet." Emma said.

"You know what I mean, let's go and get a drink." Lily said and they linked arms and walked out of the shop.

The stopped in a small café for a little while, it was cold out so they were in no hurry.

They ordered to coffees and went and sat in the corner by the fire and warmed themselves while they drank.

Lily noticed a middle aged woman sitting on the table next to them that kept staring at her.

"Is it just me or is the woman staring at me?" Lily asked Emma.

"No it's not just you," Emma said. "Excuse me," she said to the woman, "would you mind not staring at my friend."

The woman stood up, she was quite short with a ash blond bob and thick framed black glasses, she made her way over to their table and perched on an extra chair.

"I'm sorry but I noticed you when you walked in." The woman said and she reached for a business card from with in her bag. She handed it to Lily with her perfectly manicured red finger nails.

"I'm a scout for model witches, and I think you have the right look, I think with the right training you could go far."

Lily just looked at Emma wither her mouth slightly open.

"My numbers on the card, give me a call." She said and she left the café.

"Oh my God you're going to be a model." Emma said all excited.

"Calm down, you don't want to be sick again." Lily said.

Emma hit her on the arm, "I'm just excited that my best friend is going to be famous, and rich, but then again James' is rich already so that doesn't mater."

"I'm not going to be famous, I'm not going to be rich, and I'm not going t be a model." Lily said.

"What?" Emma asked.

"I don't want t be a model, I want to be an Auror." Lily said and she threw the card on the table.

"But it's like very girls dream." Emma said.

"Well it's not mine," Lily said exasperatedly.

"Well I think you should at least give it a chance." Emma said.

"No Emma, would you just give it a rest." Lily said trying to keep her anger under control.

"What's gotten into to you?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry, it's just every since my parents died I promised that I'd do something worth while and stop other people going through the same pain as me." Lily said.

Emma put a hand on her back. "I'm sorry," Emma said, "but there is no reason to get all worked up."

"I know." Lily said running her hand through her hair.

"You know if you became a model you wouldn't have to give up your career."

Lily just looked at Emma, "OK, I was just saying." Emma said holding her hands up in defeat.

"Come on lets go home." Lily said, "I want to wrap these presents."

They got up to leave the café and, when Lily wasn't looking Emma pocketed the card the scout had given them.

The week before Christmas arrived and Emma and Laura sat at home, they had longer off as there wasn't such a shortage of Healers.

Emma had been sick all morning, and it didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon.

"I don't think this is going to be a very fun Christmas for me." She said pulling her head out of the toilet.

"Don't worry, you've been sick for a while now, It should get better soon." Laura said handing her a glass of water, "I'll see if I can make a potion to help."

"Thanks," Emma said gratefully.

Emma made her way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

There was a crack and Sirius appeared in the house.

"Sirius what are you dong here?" She asked.

"I'm just skiving off for a while to see my beautiful fiancé." He said going in for a kiss.

"I wouldn't if I for you, you're beautiful fiancé is sick and she doesn't want to pass it on to you." Emma said, and instead she just hugged him.

"Are you OK?" He asked worriedly, putting his hand on her forehead.

"I should be fine, don't worry." Emma said, "Now get back to the Ministry, I don't want you getting in trouble."

Sirius nodded, kissed her on the head and apparate back to the Auror Headquarters.

It was Christmas Eve, under the tree was crammed full of presents from various people. It was dark outside and all the girls were rushing about the house getting changed for James' family ball.

They all needed a shower but just as the first person came out the hot water decided to stop running. Jess had tried to fix it with her wand but fixing boilers wasn't her strong point.

Emma was still feeling a bit queasy, but so far she had only been sick once and she was determined to enjoy herself and not stay at home asleep.

It was after seven when they got to the Potter's house, James answered the door and beamed at them with his school boy grin.

They came into the house, it looked just as it had the last time, "welcome." James said.

They wandered into the ball room where there music was playing and there were many couples dancing.

James and Lily went over to their own little table in the corner of the room.

"You look stunning." James said to Lily.

She blushed slightly and smiled, she was wearing a set of gold robes was green trimming, and her hair was curly and up in a bun with a few loose bits hanging down.

"I must say you don't look too bad your self." Lily said.

"Lets dance." James said and they took to the floor.

They had been dancing for quite a long time when Sirius tapped Lily on the shoulder.

"Emma's been sick again." He said.

Lily frowned before going to find her, she was out in the toilettes looking rather traumatised.

"Are you OK?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

Emma just looked at her but couldn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

Emma just shrugged, "I'm fine." She said.

"I think I should take you home," Lily said. "I'll just go and tell James."

She went back into the ball room where James and Sirius were sitting talking to Remus.

"I'm going to take Emma home, she's not feeling too good." Lily said.

"What! No!" James said jumping up. "I mean you can't go, not now."

"But I have to take Emma home." Lily said a little puzzled at James' reaction.

"I'll take her," Sirius said.

"And I help him." Remus said.

Lily looked at them suspiciously. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing," James said a little quickly, "I just want to spend some time with you that's all."

"OK then, but just look after her she's a little frail." Lily said.

"Will do." Sirius and Remus said.

"Come on lets going for a walk." James said and he and Lily walked hand in hand out into the grounds of the house.

They came to a chair swing, they same one that had shared their first kiss on one year ago.

They sat on and James turned to Lily.

"Do you know what we were doing this time last year?" He asked.

"How could I ever forget?" She answered back.

He smiled at her and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat square box.

"Open this." He said.

Lily did as he said and inside she found a sprig of mistletoe.

"That is the same mistletoe we shared our first kiss under this time last year." James said and he took it from her hands and tied it to the top of the bench.

"You kept it?" Lily asked amazed.

James nodded and took a deep breath before reaching into his pocket, this time pulling out a smaller square box.

"I've been in love with you ever since the first moment I met you." He said looking into Lily's eyes, while Lily felt tears welling up.

"I love everything about you, even the fact that you're too smart for your own good," he joked, "and I've wanted to ask you this question for so long now, but I've waited for tonight."

He got off the bench and down on one knee, he opened the box to reveal a glittering gold ring with a diamond sparkling on it surrounded by emeralds.

Lily's breath caught in her throat and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily said tears of happiness streaming down her face, James placed the ring on her finger, and they kissed under the mistletoe once again.

I'm so sorry that it's taken so long to update but I've been really busy! I went skiing, then when I came back I had to do a project on it, and I've got exams now and with everything else I haven't had a chance to update!

Also the internets being turned off until Friday coz were changing something so there won't be another update until after then. But I have nearly finished the next chapter.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review!


	7. Christmas Day

The next morning was Christmas day, Lily woke up with a smile on her face.

"Merry Christmas," James whispered to her and he gave her a kiss.

"Morning," she said sitting up in bed and admiring her ring, "I can't believe I'm engaged." She said as she flopped back down on her pillow. James had stayed at her house last night.

"I can't believe that I'm actually going to get married." James said, "it's quite a scary thought."

"Don't go chickening out," Lily said, "but if you do, I'm keeping the ring."

"Nothing would make me not want to marry you." James said to her as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas!" Sirius said as she pushed the door open when he walked past, "Get out of bed." He said poking his head through the door.

Everyone was sitting in the living room, chatting happily and drinking hot chocolate.

James and Lily joined everyone on the sofa.

"Thanks for finally joining us," Jess said smiling at them, "I wonder what you two got up to last night?" She said smiling cheekily.

James tapped his nose.

"Where's Emma?" Lily asked.

"She's still in bed." Laura said, "she didn't want to get up."

"But it's Christmas Day." James said.

"I think she knows that," Jess said.

"I don't think she's really feeling too good, we should probably leave her until she wants to get up." Laura said.

"Hi Peter." Lily said, "I haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to." She said politely.

"Um….. Nothing." Peter said, he didn't want to start a conversation.

"Come on you must have been doing something," Remus said.

"Not really." Wormtail squeaked, why was everyone questioning him?

"It's just we haven't really seen you lately mate." James said.

"I've been busy, that's all." He said, he didn't like all the questioning.

"With what?" Sirius asked, "or should I say with who?"

Everyone laughed and Peter went a deep shade of red.

"Lets open presents." James said and he pulled a pile towards him and threw one to each person.

They all ripped back the paper on their parcels.

"Lily, what is that on your finger?" Jess asked dropping her present and pulling Lily's hand towards her to get a better look at it.

"Oh my God that's massive." Laura said examining the diamond on the ring. "Is it real?"

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Jess asked looking at the couple.

James puffed out his chest, "well as a matter of fact, last night I asked Lily to marry me."

"What did she say?" Peter asked.

"Use your head Wormtail, if she said no she wouldn't be wearing a ring." Remus said.

"I can't believe it, you're getting married." Jess said jumping up and hugging Lily.

"What's going on?" Emma asked joining them from her room.

"I'm engaged." Lily said and she ran over and hugged her friend.

"That's fantastic." Emma said a little unconvincingly.

"Is there something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No I'm fine just feeling a little woozy, but I'm really happy for you." Emma said.

"Come and sit down." Sirius said putting his arm around Emma and leading her to his chair. "Can I get you anything?"

"No I'm fine." Emma said.

"God this is so amazing." Laura said brining the focus back to Lily and James.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Jess said, "what does everyone want?" Everyone shouted out their orders. "I'm just going to make pancakes."

"I'll come and help you." Remus said.

"You can cook?" Jess asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"I'll have you know that I am quite nifty in the kitchen." Remus said.

Jess laughed, "nifty?"

"Yes nifty." Remus replied.

Jess started pulling out flower, eggs and butter while Remus whipped out a frying pan.

"It's really great about Lily and James." Remus said as he measured out the flower.

"Yeah it is, now we have two weddings to go to." Jess said.

They were soon flipping pancakes, and were having a contest to see who could get theirs the highest.

"I still say mine was higher." Jess protested as Remus threw on up and it hit the ceiling.

"You can't get higher then the ceiling." Remus said.

"What ever." Jess said in defeat, as she put all the pancakes on to one plate and took it through to the living room.

Remus followed with a stack of plates and various toppings.

The morning passed quickly and soon all the presents were open and everyone felt sick from too many pancakes.

Emma hadn't touched any food, and hadn't been sick yet but she did look rather pale.

"Can I talk to you." She whispered in Lily's ear, "in private."

"Sure," Lily said and she followed Emma into the bathroom.

"Why are we in the bathroom?" Lily asked.

"Because I have something to tell you." Emma said looking at the floor, she looked like he had seen a ghost.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"Well," Emma said and she took a deep breath, "I think I might be…… pregnant."

Lily just looked at her in shock, "are you sure?" she asked.

"Well I did the test and it was positive." Emma said.

"Well, that good isn't it?" Lily said, "I mean you'll make a great mum."

"Will I," Emma said, "I just a child myself, do you really think I can look after another little life as well?"

"Are you saying that you don't want this baby?" Lily asked.

"No, it's just I'm scared." Emma said and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Lily pulled her friend into a hug, "it's going to be OK, don't worry." She said. "Having a baby was always going to be the next step after getting married, it's just come earlier then you thought."

Emma pulled out of the hug and dried her eyes, "how do I tell Sirius? I know he loves me and everything, but I never thought of him as the kind of person that would like to be tied down to a family at such a young age."

"Don't be ridiculous, he's really just a big softy at heart. He can't wait to have a baby a mini Black and teach it all his secrets." Lily said and Emma smiled.

"When shall I tell him?" Emma asked.

"No time like the present." Lily said. "Take him into the kitchen and tell him."

"Thanks." Emma said and she hugged her best friend again before taking a steadying breath and heading out to tell Sirius.

"Sirius, can you come here for a moment." She asked calling him out of the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, his face lined with concern.

"I have something to tell you." Emma said.

"You're not sick are you?" he asked.

"No, no I'm not sick," Emma said, "I'm pregnant."

Sirius grabbed onto the able to stop himself falling over. "W… W…. What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." Emma said again.

"I thought you said that." Sirius said and he just stood there not saying anything.

"Please say something." Emma said almost pleadingly.

"I, ur, don't know what to say." Sirius said. "I just needed a few minuets to get used to this."

He pulled out a chair and sat on it and for a few more minuets didn't say anything. Emma just stood there waiting for him to speak.

"So I'm going to be a father." He said to himself, "there's going to be another person running around that I helped make." He stood up and hugged Emma. "We're going to be parents." He said happily.

Emma smiled in relief, "so you're happy then?"

"Over the moon." Sirius replied.

Oh my God, I can't believe I've updated my story more then once in the same day! I mean I wrote this chapter in one day, that's a record for me!

I'm so proud of myself!


	8. New Years Eve Party

Everyone was delighted to hear Emma and Sirius' news which made it a lot easier for them. Emma was still a little un sure, but didn't like to say anything as she was sure by the time she had the baby she would learn how to be a good mum but at the moment she was only one month pregnant.

New Years Eve was now only one day away, and as the boys had left everything to the last minute to arrange their party everyone had to pitch in to help.

"Well at least they invited guests." Lily said as she walked around the shops picking up party food.

"Yeah but a fat lot of good that would have been if they didn't even buy food make at least put some decorations up." Emma said who was walking along side her. She was glad to get out of the house at the moment. This was because of Sirius, he was driving her mad, he seemed to think that because she was pregnant she couldn't do anything for herself, he didn't seem to realize that the baby was only the size of a peanut.

Lily and Emma had be given the task of shopping for food, hence the reason they were trawling through the shops, Jess and Laura were buying decorations and the boys were tidy thing their flat so it at least looked presentable.

A new year was bringing many changes with it, Lily and Emma would be getting married, not to each other! Emma and Sirius would be becoming parents, something no one would have predicted this time last year.

Jess and Laura sat in the Leaky Cauldron with a bag of decorations, laura had seemed distracted all day.

"Laura is everything all right?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, why?" Laura asked.

"You just seem a little distant, like your mind is somewhere else." Jess said.

Laura just shrugged.

"You're only ever like this when there's a boy involved." Jess said, "so who is he," she asked gearing herself up for a bit of gossip.

"There's no one," Laura said a little unconvincingly.

"Come off it Laura," Jess said.

"Really." Laura said a smile curling at the corners of her mouth as she spoke.

"Fine don't tell me." Jess said huffily, "but I think it's very good that you have a new boyfriends after the whole Remus fiasco."

Laura frowned, "you defiantly think that there is no chance what so ever of us ever getting back together."

"Well you didn't really break up on the best of terms, but you are kind of friends now, but I think that you and him are a con of worms that you don't really want to open again." Jess said. "What do you ask?"

"No reason." Laura said just wondered.

The next day was new years eve, all they girls had set aside the day for getting ready, while the boys hung the decorations and laid out the food.

"I can't believe that this time next year I'll be married with a child." Emma said as she put her hand on her non existing bump to see if she could feel the baby.

"I know and I'm going to be married." Lily said.

"What will I be doing?" Jess wondered. "I'll probably still be living here, single and still working in th muggle relations office, how exciting!" She mocked.

"You never know what life will throw at you." Lily said.

"Yeah," Emma said, "you might be dead."

"Emma." Lily said.

"Only joking." She said.

"I wonder if Voldemort will be gone by then." Lily asked. "I mean with everything the orders doing at the moment he's bound to be stopped soon."

"But the only person powerful enough to do that is Dumbledore and he's not getting any younger." Jess said

"Well I'm surprised the ministry hasn't done anything yet." Emma said, "with all hose Aurors you think they would plan an attack or something."

"It's not as simple as that, if anyone was going to stop him it would be the order, the ministry probably don't even know where he is." Lily said.

"I suppose." Emma said, "well anyway I'm going to get dressed."

Lily went into her bedroom and pulled on her cloths and straightened her hair with her wand.

Her eyes scanned the room, they settled on a picture of her with her parents and Petunia. Petunia didn't look best pleased about having her picture taken, especially in the same picture as Lily as she knew she would make her look even more ugly.

Lily sighed it was so sad, he parents were gone and she never spoke to her sister, maybe she should tell her about her engagement. You never know she might have grown up and be ready to accept her as a witch, and James as a wizard.

She sat in thought for a moment about when she was younger and lived with her parents and Petunia. He and Petunia had got on, well most of the time anyway, but after she got accepted into Hogwarts Petunia turned on her. Lily knew it was because she was jealous but I still hurt at first, then Petunia got it into her head that their parents loved Lily more because she was a witch.

Lily had always imagined her wedding as a little girl, and she had always imagined her parents and Petunia in the front row smiling at her. Her parents couldn't be there but at least Petunia could, it was worth a try making peace even if it didn't work.

It was getting close to mid night and everyone was packed into the boy's flat for the party. Everyone was having a great time, Jess ad Remus were sitting in the kitchen driving butter beer and talking about their new year.

"I've got a new job." Remus whispered in Jess' ear over the nose, "I'm working as a tutor for some rich family that don't want to send their children to Hogwarts."

"That's great," Jess said smiling, you'll make a great teacher, and maybe one day you might teach at Hogwarts."

"You never know what might happen." Remus said and their eyes met for a second before they both looked away.

"It's nearly mid night." Jess said looking at her watch.

"Do you want to dance?" Remus asked.

Jess' heart skipped a beat, "sure." She said and they took to the dance floor.

Emma and Sirius were dancing near by, "are you sure you're OK dancing, not too much strain is it? We don't want t hurt the baby."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Jesus Sirius, the baby is this big," she indicated with her fingers, "it doesn't even know it's alive yet! And I'm not going t strain myself I barley even one month pregnant."

"Oh." Sirius said, "well then this won't hurt it then." He said ad he pulled Emma in so their bodies were pressed against each other and he planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hey break it up, you're meant to do that at mid night." James said.

Sirius broke out of the kiss, my watch is fast." Sirius said cheekily.

"Right everyone." James shouted to everyone in the room, "grab some one to smooch coz it's nearly mid-night!"

"10.………………… 9.…………………." Everyone shouted.

Jess and Remus were standing together as they counted, they kept catching the others eyes, smiling then looking away.

"8.……………………… 7.……………………… 6.………………………….. 5.…………………."

They were getting closer and closer to each other as they shouted the numbers, "4.……………………………... 3.……………………………..." Their faces were inches away from each others now, "2.……………………………...," Their lips were close to meeting , " 1." Their lips met as everyone shouted happy new year, they block out the sound from around them as they kissed. Jess wrapped her hand around Remus' neck and Remus pulled her body into his as the kiss deepened.

Jess was buzzing, her body tingling. It started from her lips the moment they started to kiss and it spread all over her body, her heart was pounding and she never wanted the kiss to end.

The cheers died down and the music started again when they pulled away, they just looked at each other and smiled before launching into another amazing kiss.

I know you all wanted Jess and Remus together, so there we are, I hope this is satisfactory, but just because they kiss doesn't meant everything will run smoothly for them……… I will say no more I don't want to give it away.

Anyway hope you enjoyed this last chapter, I wrote it while I was off sick this week, poor me!

Don't forget to review!


	9. Trying Again

The next day Jess was on cloud nine, and there was to be no bringing her down.

"Why are you suddenly so happy?" Lily asked.

Jess smiled, "well, if you really want to know," she said unable to keep an enormous grin from her face, "last night Remus and I kissed."

"What?" Lily asked, "that's………….. that's………… not what I expected you to say." Lily was gob smacked, "so does this mean you are going out together?"

"I don't know, we didn't really talk very much last night," Jess said smiling again.

"What's going on in here?" Laura asked as she came in to the room to grab a drink before heading out to her parents house to wish them happy new year.

Lily and Jess looked at each other, they didn't think she'd be too pleased to hear her best friend had gotten off with her ex boyfriend.

"We were just talking about my wedding," Lily said quickly.

"Oh, right, well I'm off to my parents, see you later." Laura said and she left.

"I think maybe we shouldn't tell her just yet," Lily said, "we don't want to up set her or anything."

"I suppose," Jess said, "but I can't help feeling happy, do you know how long I've wished something like that would happen?"

"I'm guessing a long time." Lily said.

"You guessed right," Jess said, "But I'm confused, you never normally kiss on the first date, well I don't normally, and we kissed last night, doesn't that mean that was our first date, or have we already had out first date, or was that just a kiss?"

"I don't know, I think at the moment you should just treat it as a kiss." Lily said, "Don't get your hopes up."

They heard a retching noise coming from the bathroom.

"There goes Emma." Lily said, "will you go and see if she's OK I've got Auror training."

Laura was in her parents house, "So dear," he mother asked, "how your healer course going?"

"It's fine, a little harder then I expected, but fine." Laura said.

"Have you met any nice healers in the hospital?" She asked.

"No mum," Laura said.

"I should hope not, you're not allowed to see anyone until you're thirty." Her dad joked.

"Whatever happened to that Remus you were seeing?" Her mum asked. "He seemed nice, why ever did you break up?"

"Um," Laura thought what to say, she couldn't exactly say because he was a werewolf, "it just didn't work out."

"That's a shame, he was a really nice boy." Her mum said.

Laura nodded, "so how are things going here?"

"Alright I suppose, it just feels a bit like we're rattling around on this house now you've left home, not that you were ever here very much anyway." Her Mum said.

"We were thinking of selling the house," Her Dad said, "make a fresh start somewhere new, but not too far away."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Laura said.

"I'm glad you approve, we weren't quite sure how you'd feel about us selling the house you grew up in."

"It's not like you'll be throwing away my memories, it's only bricks and mortar." Laura said.

Remus was in his flat, everyone had gone out and he was alone working on a lesson plan for his new tutoring job. It was the perfect job for him, the family who had given it to him were friends of his mothers so knew all about him being a werewolf, and even on a full moon cycle he could still work as he only taught from ten in the morning to one in the afternoon.

He dipped his quill in his ink bottle and began to write the plan on a scroll of parchment. It was harder then he expected, he had to make it interesting, he didn't want to it to be like Binn's classes, but he needed them to learn something.

He scratched his head for a few minuets, it would be easier to teach from experience, he thought, and he hadn't had much of that.

He threw down his quill, it was no use every time an idea came into hi head so did Jess' face and he couldn't concentrate.

He decided to go round to her house, he didn't know what he was going to say, to be honest he had no idea how he felt. He was in limbo over it, he didn't know whether he kissed her on purpose, or they got caught up in the moment or what.

She was a really nice, beautiful girl, but did he feel that way about her, and did she feel that way about him?

Maybe it would be a better idea if he sorted things out in his own head before going to see her, he didn't want to say something he'd regret later.

He went into the living room and sat by the fire with a hot drink, if he did like her, and if he did want to go out with her, would Jess want to go out with her best friends ex. Didn't have girls have some kind of unwritten law against that?

He took a sip of his drink and thought more, he remembered back when he had just broken up with Laura, Jess had been there for him. She had been encouraging him to go out with someone else and get over Laura, she had even said she knew someone else that liked him. Had she been talking about herself, or just making it up to make him feel better. Did she like him or did she see him as a friend?

Remus sighed, trying to work out how a girls' mind works was tough.

There was a knock at the door, probably one of those door to door muggle salesmen, or maybe a weird religious cult trying to get him to join. The other day a weird bald muggle with red eyes and a nose ring was trying to get him to join a strange group called the brotherhood of the dark. Remus had said no and closed the door before the man could say anything else.

He opened the door and braced himself for the weirdo on the other side, but it turned out to be Laura.

"Laura," he said surprised.

"Hello Remus, can I come in?" he asked a little timidly.

"Sure," Remus said stepping aside, "what brings you here?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you." Laura said.

"I'm all ears, do you want a drink?" Remus asked.

"No I'm fine." Laura said coming into the living room and sitting on the sofa, she began to fidget with her hands nervously.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Remus asked sitting oposite her.

"Us," Laura replied simply.

"There is no us, not anymore."

"I know and that's what I wanted to discuss." Laura said, "now please don't say anything, this is hard enough as it is."

Remus nodded and looked at her, what on earth was this about?

"I realise that we didn't really break up on the best of terms, and now I come to think of it I wonder why we did break up at all?" Laura said, Remus kept quiet, "I gone over it in my head and I realised something, I don't think I ever wanted to break up, it just kind of happened and neither of us did anything to stop it."

Remus listened intently, not making a sound.

"What I'm trying to say is that after we broke up I convinced myself that it was what I wanted, change would be good, that's what I thought. But it turns out I don't want anything to change, even when I went out on a date, I couldn't stop thinking of you. You just kept popping into my head and I felt like I was betraying you." Laura said, "basically what I'm trying to say is I think it's a mistake that we broke up, and I think we should try again."

Remus sat there thinking.

"Please say something." Laura pleaded.

"Um…." Remus said, he didn't know what to say.

Laura got up and went over to where he was sitting, she took his arm and pulled him into a standing position and kissed him on the lips.

Remus stood there shocked, he didn't know whether to return the kiss so he did nothing. It seemed to last a long time and while Laura kissed him he found himself comparing it to the kiss he shared last night with Jess. That had been new and exciting, this was just as he remembered, but kisses from Laura no longer had that spark that they once did.

Remus pulled away, "you know if you had just said that a few months ago I would take you back with out a second thought." he took a few steps away from Laura, "but it seems to me that you only want to get back together because there is nothing better out there, but for me I think there is."

Laura felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"We broke up because of how you felt, if it hadn't happened the it would have happened another time. I'm sorry but I don't think us getting back together is the best idea, it took me such a long time to get over you, ad I don't want history to repeat its self." Remus finished.

Laura just nodded and apparate away, Remus flopped into his chair, he was so confused.

One minute his best friends ex was kissing him then his ex comes round to tell him she wants him back. This doesn't make sense at all.

I think I'll stick to teaching, the world of girls is too hard to understand, he thought.

Right I'm starting to get to the interesting parts of the story now, where things start happening. I really need to add a bit of Lily/James seeing as the whole story is meant o be about them, but I'm getting a little side traced by the whole Jess/Remus/Laura triangle thing. I know you don't want me to be mean to them but I have plans for them and you probably won't like them that much. But I I do my plan that will probably mean doing another story of if they don't die, but I'm not quite sure of that one. Does anyone think one of them would be a good idea?


	10. The Dursleys

Lily and James were sat in the Potter Manor discussing the arrangements for their upcoming wedding. So far they had decided on a date, the 20th March. It was to be a spring wedding and defiantly more a muggle affair rather then a wizarding one.

Lily was to wear an amazing white gown like she had imagined as a little girl and James would be her handsome prince all dressed in a suit.

"So how may are we expecting from the Evans side?" Mrs Potter asked.

"Um, I'd like to invite some of my aunts and uncles and some cousins, but I don't have any of their addresses, Petunia, my sister, must have my mum's old address book." Lily said, "and my sister and I don't really get on, as a matter of fact she hates me."

"That's terrible." Mrs Potter said frowning, "maybe you should invite her to the wedding as a peace offering."

"I suppose I could give it a try." Lily said, "but you're coming with me, for support." She said tapping James' chest.

James and lily stood out side number 4 Privet Drive, Petunia's place of residence. Lily had made sure that they looked exactly like muggles so Petunia couldn't pick holes in their appearances. She was wearing a pair of tight hip hugging bootleg jeans and a pink coat the covered her top underneath, while Jams looked like any ordinary man with a pair of jeans and a jacket.

Lily took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"All the houses on this street look the same." James said looking up and down the street, "it's boring, I want a house with loads of character."

"Well Petunia doesn't like to stand out, she like being, well, normal." Lily said.

James looked at Lily, she looked worried, he pulled her into a hug, "stop worrying, if your sister doesn't like you she's not good enough to come to our wedding." He said in her ear and he kissed her head.

Lily nodded and smiled.

"Now lets get inside, it's cold out here." James said and Lily pressed the bell.

They waited for a few moments before Petunia answered the door.

"Hello." She said through tight lips.

"Hi Petunia." Lily said smiling at her older sister, "um, this is James."

"Nice to meet you." James said flashing her a charming smile and extending a hand.

Petunia's expression softened for a moment when James smiled but she didn't shake his hand she just started at him.

"I suppose you're one of _them_ as well?" She asked keeping her voice down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." James said looking puzzled.

"A…… a…….. _wizard."_ She said barley above a whisper.

"Oh, yes." James said.

Petunia's expression hardened, "well are you going to invite us in?" Lily asked.

Petunia stepped aside to let her sister and James in.

"Well," James said, "this is a very………….. Very…………. Clean house you have here." He finished, it looked more like a show home then a real one.

"Thank you." Petunia said through tight lips, it seemed she wasn't in a mood for talking.

They followed her through into a kitchen/dining room where there were four plates set out and a rather hefty looking man sitting in one of the places.

"Vernon, this is Lily, my sister, and James her friend." Petunia said with very little emotion at all.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said and she shook his hand.

"Vernon was it?" James asked holding back a smirk.

"Yes," he replied, "so tell me what line of work are you in?"

"Well," James started and he was about to tell him about his Auror training when Lily jumped in.

"We both work in law enforcement." She said.

"What like the police for your lot?" He asked.

"Kind of." Lily said.

They spent a few more minuets making forced conversation before Petunia put a roast chicken down on the table with various different pots with vegetables and potatoes in.

"This looks lovely Petunia." James said.

"Thank you," she said and she daintily picked up some peas.

"Well Petunia there was actually a reason we cane round to see you," Lily said.

"Oh?" Petunia said setting down her knife and fork, "and what is that?"

"Well, James and I are getting married soon, and we would really like it if you would come along." Lily said, "I know we haven't really had the best relationship in the past few years. But I would really like to bury the hatchet for my big day."

There was silence after Lily finished.

"Please," James said, "it would mean a lot to us if you would be there."

All eyes were on Petunia, as they waited for her to say something.

"Well, I don't know how you have the nerve to come here, bold as brass after you killed our parents and invite m to your "big day", do you even care that I told you that I never wanted to see you again." Petunia said trying to keep her voice calm, "do you really think I want to go to your wedding?"

"I did not kill mum and dad," Lily said looking at the tablecloth.

"What ever it was one of your lot that killed them, if you had never been so abnormal then it would never have happened." Petunia spat.

"That's it, I was trying to be nice, I wanted to bury the hatchet for mum and dad's sake because I didn't think they would want us to fight, but if you're too jealous of me to do that then fine." Lily said, standing up, "come on James we're leaving."

James did as he was told and followed Lily, the last time he had seen her this angry was when he had accidentally set a hippogriff on her and it ate her hat.

"Excuse me, when have I ever been jealous of you?" Petunia asked following her sister.

"the day I got into Hogwarts and you didn't." Lily snapped, "now I'm sorry I ever came to your abnormally clean house, I should have know you were too petty to try and forgive and forget."

Lily them stormed over to the door pulling James behind her out into the street and slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Are you aright?" James asked.

"No," Lily replied, "I hate her so much!"

"Don't worry, I glad she's not coming to our wedding, she's too bony and thin," James said

Lily smiled slightly then frowned, "I didn't get the address book." She said.

"Don't worry I can take care of that." James said with a mischievous grin.

He whipped out his wand and muttered, "accio address book." They then heard a shrill scream coming from inside the house as the book came floating out of the letter box.

They both laughed as James grabbed the address book nd ran out of sight as Vernon opened the door.

"What was that?" He asked no one. "come on I know you're out here, I want to know what you just did?"

Lily and James had to bite their lips to stop them selves to burst out laughing.

They heard Vernon close and they came out of their hiding place.

Lily linked to James' arm and they walked down the street, "thank you." She said.

"What for?" James asked.

"For cheering me up." Lily said.

"Well what can I say? I love you." James said.

Lily smiled and they stopped into middle of the street and kissed.

"You know I wasn't sure that you would want to marry me." Lily said, "I never thought that you were the type to be tied down."

"Being married to you wouldn't e tying me down, it would be giving me everything I ever wanted, and making me the happiest man alive." James said and he pulled Lily into a deep passion filled kiss.

Lily giggled as she returned the kiss and pushed her body against his.

"I know," James said and pulled Lily into one of those public toilets on the street.

"In here?" Lily asked.

James nodded mischievously, "it'll be something to tell our children."

"I doubt that very much." Lily said in between kisses.

Lily and James stepped out of the public toilet onto the street straightening themselves down as they went.

"I can't believe that we just did that," Lily said and she kissed James again.

"Neither can I Mudblood, that's utterly disgusting." Came a voice from behind them.

"What the?" James asked as he felt a wand poking him in the back.

"Shut up Potter, I don't want to hear a word out of you, we don't want you." A voice said, James recognised it from somewhere.

He heard Lily screaming and tired to turn round.

"If you move we'll kill you and her." The voice said again.

"James," Lily almost screamed.

"Silence," a second voice shouted, this time female and she put a silencing curse on Lily.

"Say goodbye to your Mudblood," the voice said, and they stunned James before disappearing.

Right I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really wanted to put the Dursleys in somewhere and here they are. I hope you enjoyed this!


	11. Rescuing Lily

James opened his eyes as he slowly came to, he felt his body on a cold floor and heard muttering voices all around him. His eyes slowly came into focus and he found himself lying on the cold pavement with a small crowd of people around him.

"Good he's waking up," he hear a woman say, "hello can you hear me?" She asked.

"What's going on?" He asked the woman, she looked about forty with a kind face.

"Don't worry, we think you were attacked, but an ambulance is on the way, just sit tight." The woman said.

The word attacked stirred something in his memory and he suddenly remembered how he got here.

"Lily, where's Lily?" He suddenly asked sitting bolt up right.

"Poor thing must be concussed," the woman muttered to someone next to her, "lie back down and wait for the ambulance."

"No I don't need a bloody ambulance, I don't even know what an ambulance it," James snapped and he stood up and pushed his way through the small crowd. He ran down the street until he was in a deserted side road.

What do I do now, he thought to himself, he didn't know who had taken Lily let alone where they had gone.

Wormtail pulled on his black Death Eater robes, his dark mark was burning and he needed to go to his masters side. He straightened down his robes and apparate away.

He ended up in a dark underground room, the same place where all the Death Eater meetings were held.

"Wormtail, come here." The voice of his master commanded him the moment he toughed the ground.

He did as he was told and when he reached his master he bent down nd kissed the hem of his robes.

"I have someone here who you might recognise," Voldemort said in his usual cold voice.

"How's that my Lord?" Wormtail asked.

"Why don't you go and have a look," He said, "I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised."

Peter went over to a door in the corner of the room which was guarded by a Death Eater, made sure his hood was covering his face and pushed the door open.

Inside he found Lily, bound to a chair with magical ropes, her mouth was moving but no sound was coming out, she seemed to be screaming for help.

He quickly closed the door again before he saw her, "what's she doing here?" he asked.

"This, Wormtail is what we call a test." Voldemort said staring straight at Peter with his cold red eyes.

"T…. t…… test?" Peter stuttered.

"Yes, a test, a test of loyalty." Voldemort said, "I've this particular person here for you."

"Why, I don't want her." Wormtail said.

"I know that you imbecile," Voldemort snapped, "I have kept her here for you to kill. The perfect test to see if you loyal to me, or you friends."

Wormtail gulped, he wanted him to kill Lily, but James would never forgive him.

"Now go back in to that room, and when I join you I would like you to be the only thing still breathing in there." Voldemort said.

"But master, what of the other found out, I would…." Peter began.

"Silence," Voldemort said and he raided his wand at Wormtail, you will do as I say. Is that clear?"

Peter nodded.

"I didn't hear you," Voldemort said and raised his wand and said, "crucio."

Peter fell to the floor in a ball, feeling like her was being stabbed by knives all over.

"Now is that clear?" Voldemort asked again lifting the curse.

"Yes my Lord." Wormtail said weekly and he dragged himself off to the room where Lily was being held captive.

James apparated into the house to find Sirius and Remus playing a game of wizard chess.

"Are you alright Prongs?" Sirius asked as James ran into the room looking dishevelled.

"No," He panted, "we were attacked, and they took Lily."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Death eaters attacked us in the street and they stunned me and took Lily, they said they were going to kill her." James said. "We need to find her."

The boys just stood there looking at each other for a minuet before Sirius spoke.

"Right, Remus you go and tell Dumbledore and the girls what's happened," Remus nodded.

"What are you tow going to do?" He asked.

"We're going to find Lily." Sirius said and Remus nodded and apparated away.

"James go and get you're invisibility cloak," Sirius demanded, he had never been one for taking control, James was always the one who did that, but his best friends was in no fit state to do that right now.

James went off and came back minutes later with his cloak.

"We're apparating to Hogsemead." Sirius said and they both disappeared.

They arrived in the wizarding village.

"What we're going to do is go into the Hogshead and capture a Death eater, get them to take us t Voldemort's headquarters, and bingo we've found Lily." Sirius said.

James nodded, and they set off under their cloak to the grotty pub.

When they entered it, it was quite full, they weaved carefully through the tables of weirdoes and into a corner where they could observe all the people.

"This is where our work for the order comes in handy." Sirius said, they had recently been set the task of blending in with the dark crowd. They had heard some quite interesting things and names which would come in very handy now.

They stood there scanning the room for a few more minuets when the door swung open and Regulus Black walked in.

"Well, well, well look who's skiving off school." Sirius said and he and James made a bee line for the door.

Sirius grabbed hold of his brothers arm and pulled him under the cloak before dragging him out of the pub and into a dense patch of bushes.

"What the hell is going on?" Regulus asked, he looked quite like Sirius except his hair was short and he wasn't as good looking.

"Now brother dear what are you doing out of school at this time?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, what the hell do you want?" Regulus asked.

"That's no way to talk to your older brother." Sirius said.

"Shut up the pair of you, now lets get to the point." James snapped in a menacing voice. "You will take us to Voldemort's headquarters, right now."

"What, I have no idea what you're talking I'm not a Death eater."

"Come off it," Sirius said, "just do it."

"And what if I say no?" Regulus asked.

"You don't want to know what will happen to you." James said brandishing his wand, "now do it."

He handed Regulus a rock from the ground to make a portkey.

"And don't even think of taking us to the wrong place, otherwise we'll take you straight to Azkaban." Sirius said.

"You can't do that, you have no proof." Regulus said.

"Wanna bat?" He asked.

Regulus reluctantly make a portkey, they all touched it and they were transported in to what looked like an underground series of rooms.

"Can I go now?" Regulus asked.

"Whatever," Sirius said and before Regulus left he said sarcastically "give my love to mum and dad."

Lily sat in a dark damp room, tied to a chair. She was cold and hungry, and the only company she had was a lone Death Eater. It was a man, quite small and chubby, and he had been standing there for about half an hour pacing back a fourth and staring at her.

He still had a silencing charm placed on her and her wand was lying on the floor a few meters away.

She was utterly surprised that she wasn't dead by now, she was beginning to wonder whether she was being used as bait to lure someone else here, or they always kept the people they wanted to kill in a room for a few hours before they committed murder.

She stamped her feet on the floor to get the Death eaters attention, if she could get him to lift the silencing charm she might have a fighting chance.

The Death Eater, Wormtail looked at her, he pondered what to do now. Soon his master would come in to find Lily still alive and he would be killed, but he couldn't do it. But if he killed Lily James would kill him if he found out, and if he didn't Lord Voldemort would kill him, he couldn't win.

Lily felt a tear run down her cheek as she realized that there was little hope of her seeing another day. She probably would never get to marry James, have children, qualify as an Auror, or do anything she had always wanted to do.

It was as another tear ran down her cheek that she heard a commotion outside the door. Maybe there was hope after all.

She watched the door as I swung open and James and Sirius appeared in the door frame.

"Take the Portkey to Dumbledore," James said to Sirius, I'll take care of these."

Sirius apparated out with the Portkey and the cloak while James stood face to face with three Death Eaters.

Wormtail watched the scene unfold before his eyes, he was going to be found out if he stayed here, he thought so he too disapparated.

Lily watched as James defended himself against three Death Eaters, it was terrible, if she could only get out of these ropes she could help him.

Curses were flying everywhere, James had managed to stun one Death eater but he was still out numbered. The order had better get here soon, he knew it was only a matter of time before more Death eaters turned up and maybe even Voldemort himself.

He narrowly missed a spell, he shot a stunning spell at one of the death eaters and managed to conjure a shield before it rebounded and hit him.

They battled furiously, one of them made a slashing movement with his wand and a gash appeared on James' right arm.

"Oh, no you didn't just do that." James said and he threw a rain of curses at them, one of them got hit with the jelly legs curse and the other with a disarming spell. James caught the wand in one had and stunned the Death Eater before he ran away.

He then ran to Lily's side and blasted the rope off her and lifted the silencing charm.

She jumped up and threw her arms around James.

"Thank you, thank you." She said.

James held her tightly not saying anything.

"Come on let get out of here." James said as he kissed Lily's forehead.

"What leaving so soon?" Asked a high cold voice that sent shivers up their spines.

James turned and pushed Lily behind him but she moved to his side, "we fight together." she said.

"How sweet, it's making me sick." Voldemort said as he moved closer to them.

"Don't come any closer," James warned.

"You know I always admired people the don't take a fight lying down, I suppose it's bravery, a stupid quality if you ask me, but then again all you Gryffindors have it, probably why you're all dead." He sneered.

Lily raised her wand and threw a disarming spell at Voldemort, but he deflected it with a shield, James the sent a stunning spell which was also deflected.

"Not bad at all." Voldemort, it's almost a shame you're going to die, you would have made good Death eaters.

"Never," Lily shouted and she threw a rain o spells at him.

"Not you of course, you're a mudblood."

"Never say that to her ever again." James said and he threw a spell.

Voldemort then fired spell after spell at them, they deflected most of them but Lily got hit with a stunning spell and fell to the floor with a nasty thud.

James ran to her side to make sure she was OK.

"You want to die together?" Voldemort asked.

"Not today Tom." Dumbledore said appearing in the door way with many other order members behind him.

Voldemort turned his smug expression dropped at the sight of Dumbledore, he knew there was no way he was going to win this fight so he threw one last rain o spells and curses before disappearing with a wave of his wand.

I'm not very good at writing action scenes, so I hope this isn't too bad. I hadn't planned on putting this in but I just got a bit carried away and decided to add and action bit in coz so far it's been mostly about romance.


	12. Wedding Preparations

"Now are you sure you want to go out?" James asked Lily, it had been two weeks since they had narrowly escaped death at the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Yes James, I can look after my self," Lily said, "don't worry about me." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Come on if we don't go soon all the shops will be shut and you'll have to get married in an old bin liner!" Emma joked, Lily, Emma, jess and Laura were going into muggle London to by Lily's wedding dress and bridesmaids dresses.

"I love you," James said to her as he watched her leave.

"God you're turning into a right sissy," Sirius said.

"Shut up," James said hitting Sirius over the head.

The girls entered the first shop of the day, it looked from the outside like it would be very expensive, but that didn't matter as James' parents had given them quite a substantial amount of money to spend.

They sifted through all the dresses, Lily never knew there were so any different shades of white.

"This ones nice," Laura said holding up a dress.

"Urgh no," Emma said a little loudly and the shop assistant looked up at them scowling.

"What's wrong with it?" Laura asked.

"It has long sleeves," Emma said simply.

"I think it's elegant," Laura said putting it back on the rack.

"Well you wear it for your wedding then." Emma said.

"Stop fighting with each other," Jess said, "you'll get us kicked out."

They trawled through countless shops, they had found the perfect bridesmaids dresses, a rich dark green with silver diamantes dotted all over, but so far there was no sign of the perfect wedding dress.

"We'll have to make this the last shop, they all close at six." Jess said checking her watch as they stood outside another shop window looking at the dresses.

They entered it, the only person in there was a kind looking middle aged woman sitting behind the till.

"Hello ladies," she said smiling her face lined with wrinkles. "I'm Maria, now which one of you is getting married."

"That's me," Lily said shaking the woman's hand.

"Right, and do you know what sort of dress you're looking for?" Maria asked.

"Not really, this is about the hundredth shop we've been in." Lily said helplessly.

"I see, well stand up here and let be loo at you," she put Lily on a small raised platform and stood back and examined her.

After a few minuets she spoke, "I think I have something that will suit you," she said.

She disappeared into racks of dresses and reappeared with one draped over her arms.

"Try this," she said holding up the dress, it was stunning, the top was strapless and covered with glittering diamonds (not real ones), and the skirt had a long slit down the side through which you could see another layer of material which was also covered I diamonds (again not real ones).

"It's beautiful," Lily said.

"Yeah, much better then the one I picked out," Laura said.

"Go and try it on dear," Maria said.

Lily disappeared off to put the dress on and when she came out everyone gasped.

"You look stunning," Jess said.

"I think I'm going to cry," Emma said, who had been having constant mood swings since she had become pregnant.

"This is the on," Lily said, "I'll take it."

Maria smiled, "it looks like it was made for you." She said.

Remus sat on his bed, his head ached, it was a full moon tonight and he felt worse then usual. On top of that he still hadn't worked out what he was going to do about Jess, he hadn't seen her since New Years Eve.

He assumed since she hadn't tried to contact him she just wanted to be friends, but he couldn't get into to all that now.

He laughter coming from the living room, he got off his bed and went to see who was in there.

"Mooney mate, ready for a midnight adventure?" Sirius asked.

"To be honest with you at the moment I'd rather curl up and die." Remus said.

James patted him on the back, "come on we thought we'd go up to the shrieking shack, it'll be just like old times, except without Peter, he said he had to work late."

Remus just nodded, "what does he do at work that keeps him so busy?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, probably just stares at Jess all day, you know what he's like." Sirius said, "I don't know why he doesn't just asked her out already."

"Because he knows she'll say know," James said, "in case you hadn't noticed he isn't as irritable as me, or you for that matter."

"Well you never know she might say yes." Sirius said.

Remus sat on one of the sofas, now he felt guilty, he had kissed Jess and forgotten that Wormtail had been in love with her for nearly his whole life.

"I'm going to bed, try and get some sleep before tonight." Remus said, "wake me up before it gets completely dark."

Next chapter is going to be James and Lily's wedding, I hope you enjoyed this one even though it's pretty short.


	13. The Wedding

Lily woke up on the 20th March, today was her wedding day and she could hardly contain herself. It was seven in the morning when she got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and woke everyone else up.

"Get up, get up, I'm getting married today!" She shouted at the top of her lungs much to the dismay to her friends who were woken by her.

"Shut up, I'm pregnant I need my sleep," Emma shouted back.

"Not today you don't because I'm getting married," Lily said pulling back her friends curtains and pulling the covers off her. "Come on I'll make you pancakes."

"Don't talk about food, you'll make me feel sick." Emma said as she looked down at her stomach where there was a rather sizable lump starting to form, but then again she was five months pregnant.

Lily skipped off into the kitchen and started making breakfast.

"I'll do that," Jess said coming out of her room, "it's your special day you shouldn't have to do anything but get married."

Lily smiled, "I can't believe I'm getting married today, in about eight hours time I will be Mrs Potter." Lily said.

"My baby's growing up fast," Jess said.

James opened his eyes and jumped out of bed immediately, today was the day he had dreamed about for so long, but even thought he knew he'd always wanted to marry Lily, he never thought he'd be getting married this young.

"Come on James, it's time for you're last ever breakfast as a free, man." Sirius said banging on his door.

James smiled, Padfoot had been making jokes like that for the past few days.

He went out into the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee.

"When's the service starting?" Remus asked.

"Eleven," James said, "where's Wormtail?"

"He said he'd be around later." Sirius said.

James looked at his watch, it was half eight, only two and a half hours to go.

"I going to have a shower," he said draining his coffee cup and heading into the bathroom.

Lily sat in her room with Emma helping her to put on her wedding dress, Lily felt a tear run down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing, it's just my mum should be here now." Lily said.

"I know," Emma said hugging her, "but don't cry you'll ruin you're make up."

Lily laughed, "it just doesn't feel right without her."

"Lily, you're going to marry a wonderful man," Emma said, "you're parents would be proud."

"I know, but I always imagined being walked down the aisle by my dad and have him kiss me goodbye at the alter, and that can't happen." Lily said glumly.

"I know it's sad but they'll be watching over you, and who better, if you can't have your dad, then Dumbledore to do it?"

"I know how lucky I am, I just can't help being a little sad." Lily said.

Emma hugged her, "you have every right to be sad about you're parents, but this is the happiest day of your life, and I will not let you shed a tear, unless they're tears of joy."

Lily smiled, "how do I look?"

Emma looked at her friend, she had her hair up in a curly ban with a few bits loose and she wore that stunning white dress. "Absolutely stunning," Emma said.

Lily looked at her reflection and smiled again.

"Come on we have to go," Jess said, "the car's here."

"Lily you look amazing," Laura said when she came out of her room.

"Jesus, can I marry you?" Jess asked.

Lily laughed, "you're not my type," she joked.

They went out into a white car for the drive to the church.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sat at the front of the church all in marching suits. Peter had finally arrived a few minutes before they left for the church. He couldn't work out how to do his tie up, and Remus had to do it for him.

James jiggled his leg nervously, "what if she doesn't show up, she might be having second thoughts." He said to Sirius, his best man.

"Don't worry James, she'll show." Sirius said, "and if she doesn't we know where she lives."

James laughed but it did nothing to calm his nerves.

The church was slowly filling up, he could definitely see the family resemblance on Lily's side.

The car pulled up outside the church and the girls stepped out, Lily was shaking with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

Dumbledore walked out of the church to meet them.

"Miss Evans, you look beautiful," he said, "are you ready?"

Lily nodded and placed the veil over her face.

Dumbledore held out her arm and she took it. Emma, Jess and Laura got in place behind her. They had just been discussing which of James' best men they would dance with, it was turning out to be a real head scratcher.

James stood up as the music started playing, this was it.

He looked down the aisle and saw Lily walking towards him, she looked like a goddess, like an angel floating towards him. His mouth went dry and his palms all sweaty.

Lily walked towards James, Dumbledore was humming along with the music next to her, they reached the alter.

"Good luck," He whispered in her ear and he kissed her on the hand.

"Thank you," she said back and she turning to face James, he looked dashing in his suit, like a real prince charming.

They smiled at each other and turned to face the priest.

"We are gather here today…….." James heard, he was too mesmerised by Lily to take notice of anything else.

"Now we hear their vows," The priest said, all eyes turned to James. He just kept on starring at Lily until Sirius nudged him.

"Oh, right," he said snapping out of his trance, "Lily, no words can describe what I feel for you, I knew from the moment I set eyes on you that you were the one. I am the luckiest man alive and I know no matter what I will always love you."

Lily beamed at him, she had to fight back the urge to kiss him.

"James, if someone told me two years ago that I would be here today I would never have believed them in a million years. But nothing has ever felt more right then this. When I'm with you I never want that time to end, and when we're apart I can't wait to see you again. I feel like the luckiest person alive to be able to wake up next to you ever morning. I love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that."

"Now, do you James Potter take this woman to be you're wife, to have and to hold, honour and cherish, till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do."

"And do you Lily Evans take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, honour and cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

James lifted Lily's veil to reveal her face and their lips met., time seemed to stand still for those few moments while they kissed.

Clapping broke out across the church and they walked down the aisle arm in arm while everyone threw confetti.

After photos everyone went back to the reception for the wedding lunch.

"I can't dance with Remus for obvious reasons, and I don't want to dance with Peter, anyway he wants to dance with you." Laura said to Jess.

"I don't care how much he wants to dance with me I don't want to dance with him," Jess said.

"Look as maid of honour I'm stepping in, Laura you can't dance with Remus because it's not a good idea and we don't want any fighting." Emma said, "so Jess you dance with Remus, and Laura you dance with Peter."

"But-" Laura started.

"No buts, now I'm going to get some water because the smell of this chicken is making me feel sick." Emma said and she left the table and went up to the bar.

Soon everyone had finished their food and the band struck up a song.

"It's time for the bride and grooms first dance," the singer said.

James took Lily's hand and led her over to the dance floor. He put his arms around her waist while she wrapped them around his neck.

"I've never been more happy then I am right now," Lily whispered in James' ear.

James beamed at his wife, "do you think we have to stay here all night, or do you think we can slip away?" he asked mischievously.

Lily hit him lightly, "I'm afraid you have to wait a little longer."

They swayed to the music and looked into each others eyes.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" James asked.

Lily smiled, "only about ten times, but it never gets old."

James bent down and kissed his new wife, she returned the kiss, and the whole room seemed to spin. She tingled from the lips and she completely forgot that she was in a room full of people.

The song finished and everyone clapped again, James and Lily pulled apart as more people filled onto the dance floor.

"Do I have to dance with Peter?" Laura asked as Remus and Peter approached.

"So who am I dancing with?" Remus asked, he felt a little uncomfortable, he hadn't spoken to Jess since the New Years party, and he hadn't seen Laura since she tried to get back together with him.

"Me," Jess said.

"Shall we?" Remus asked holding out a hand.

"So are we dancing together?" Peter asked Laura.

Laura nodded unenthusiastically, well who else are you going to dance with? She wondered to herself.

"So I haven't seen you for ages." Jess said to Remus as they waltzed across the floor.

"No I've been really busy with my new job, I just don't have time for anything other then working, eating or sleeping." Remus said.

"Is it not going to well?" Jess asked.

"It's OK, but I think I went into it a bit too fast, I might take a teaching course at the ministry." Remus said, he was surprised at how easy he found it to talk to her.

There was a silent pause.

"Look," Remus said, "about that night when we kissed, I didn't want to speak to you about it before because I wanted to get things sorted in my head, but I still don't know what happened, but there's no point in pretending that it didn't happen."

Jess didn't say anything, what could she say. She didn't want to say how she really felt because then he wouldn't feel the same way and she would loose him as a friend.

"I think we should just put it behind us," Remus said, "I've thought about it so much and I just don't know what to say. You're a really good friend and I don't want to spoil that."

Jess nodded and the song ended, "excuse me." she said and she went outside.

She had tears in her eyes, she had really thought that something might actually happen, maybe she was destined to end up alone.

At ten in the evening it was time for the happy couple to depart for their honeymoon.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked James as he led her out to the car.

James turned to face her, "Hawaii," he said.

Her face lit up, she had told her that that was where her parents had gone on their honeymoon.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"At least wait until you get into the car," Remus shouted.

James and Lily got into the white Rolls Royce, with a "Just Married" sign pined to the back by Sirius and Remus.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Potter," James said to his wife.

"And I love you too Mr. Potter," she replied, and they kissed as the car drove away.

I found it really hard writing this chapter, I'm not so good on the really descriptive bits, but I hope it's OK.


	14. Another New Home

Emma sat the living room eating banana and tuna sandwiches, she had a strange craving for them because she was pregnant, that and the smell of coal, she couldn't get enough of it.

She was now in her sixth month of pregnancy and she had a very noticeable bump. Her mum had been surprised at how big she was, but that probably meant that the baby was just big.

Everyone was delighted about her being pregnant, but she was worried about work. Because she was having the baby, she would have to take a break from healer training.

She had spoken to her teachers and they had told her to get the notes of someone else and study as well as she could for the exams. This wasn't much help, but she always had Laura to help her, she was probably better then most of her teachers anyway.

She went into the kitchen to make herself another sandwich, Sirius said that he would come round later, after he had finished some work on stealth and tracking, what ever that meant.

Emma was a little worried about Sirius, he seemed very distant lately, like he had something on his mind. She had barley seen him since Lily and James' wedding.

Speaking of weddings, it seemed a little strange that, even though, James and Lily got engaged after her and Sirius, that they got married first. Actually since Sirius had purposed nothing more had been said about marriage.

Then again he was Sirius Black he wasn't know to be one hat wanted to be tied down, but then again she was Emma Thornton and she had never been know to have a long term relationship before Sirius.

She sat on a chair and patted her bump.

"What are we going to do with Daddy hey?" She asked her unborn child.

A very tanned Lily and James arrived in the Ministry of Magic early in the morning after taking a portkey back from their Honeymoon in Hawaii.

They had been away for two weeks in the sun and were looking forward to beginning their life as Mr and Mrs Potter.

"I've arranged another portkey for us," James said.

"Why, we can just apparate from here," Lily said.

"I know but I have a surprise for you," James said.

"What is it?" Lily asked knowing that James wasn't going to tell her.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Lily followed James to catch the second portkey, the moment she touched it she was taken to another place.

She felt her feet touch the ground.

"Close your eyes," James said, Lily did as she was told and James steered her into position.

"James what's going on?" She asked not knowing which way to turn her head.

"Hold on." James said, "you can open you're eyes now."

Lily opened her eyes, she was in a small village facing a cottage that you would expect to see on a post card.

"What am I looking at?" Lily asked.

"That right there, is our new home." James said pointing at the two story cottage.

"You mean you brought it?" Lily asked.

James nodded.

"It's beautiful," Lily said.

"And it's all ours." James said.

Lily threw her arms around her husband and kissed him.

"Can we have a look inside?" She asked.

"You can do whatever you want, it is our house." James said handing her the keys.

Lily squealed in excitement as she took the keys, they opened a small wooden gate and went up a path in a sizable front garden decorated with flowers.

The front door was painted red with two small hanging baskets on each side.

Lily unlocked the door and stepped inside, their was a small foyer with a place to hand coats and put muddy shoes. Beyond that was the hallway.

The stairs were in the middle with two square archways with lead to the living room on the left, with a large fire place, and the dining room on the right, also with a large fire place, with a large set of doors do you could close the off.

Beyond the stairs at the back of the house was a large kitchen with doors leading into both the living and dining rooms. Outside the kitchen there was a large garden complete with a small stream and lake ending in a small woodland.

"James this place is amazing," Lily said as she went up stairs.

Right in front of the stairs was the bathroom and their were two bedrooms either side.

"So do you like it?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, "I love it."

James smiled, "well we move in today, Sirius, Remus and Peter are going to bring our stuff over later today, but until then we're all alone."

Lily smiled, "oh really," she said, "well there's one thing I can think of doing to pass the time."

Later that day everyone piled in to Lily and James' new house, each bringing a box of their things.

"This house is amazing," Jess said, "you do know that now you have a proper house you're not going to be able to get us to leave you alone. We'll be here all the time."

"We'll just see about that one." Lily said.

"Do you have any tuna and bananas?" Emma asked.

"No why?" James asked.

"I just fancied a sandwich," Emma said, "how about coal?"

"You want to put coal in a sandwich?" Lily asked.

"No, I want to smell it." Emma said, "but I wonder if it would work in a sandwich?"

"Let's purpose a toast," James said holding up his bottle of butterbeer, "to our new house, which you will not be in all the time, and my beautiful wife."

"Cheers," Everyone said and they clinked their bottles.

"Oh," Emma said, "oh, oh."

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, "is it the baby?"

Emma nodded, "it's kicking," she said placing Sirius hand on her belly so he could feel it.

"Wow," Sirius said.

"I want to feel," Lily said coming over and she felt the baby kick. "That's one fast kicking baby, are you sure you haven't got two in there?"

"What do you mean two?" Emma asked.

"I mean like twins," Lily said, "I thought I felt two different legs kicking."

"Oh God," Emma said before she fell into Sirius' arms fainting.


	15. Surprises

Emma had gone to the hospital to see if Lily was right, it turned out she was and she nearly fainted again. She was gong to be the mother of twins, she had always wanted three or four children eventually, but she had never fancied two at the same time. If she thought it was going to be hard before then it was going to be twice as hard now.

Emma was also surprised about the way Sirius had reacted, she knew what he was like, when he found out she was pregnant she couldn't get a minute to herself, but he hadn't been half as clingy when she found out about having twins.

"Are you Ok?" Lily asked as she fished out two clean mugs out of the may boxes to make tea in. Emma was in her new house watching as she unpacked.

"Just thinking," Emma said.

"About what?" Lily asked

"Nothing, I'm probably being silly," Emma said.

"Come on, I'm your best friend, if you can't tell me who an you tell?" Lily asked.

"Alright, but you might think I'm being paranoid." Emma said, "it's just I'm worried about Sirius."

Lily sat at the bale with her and listened.

"He's seems really distant, and I get the feeling something going on," Emma said.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, just something." Emma said.

"You think he's having an affair?" Lily asked.

"No," Emma said, "but now you say it."

"Sirius is not having an affair," Lily said.

"How do you know that?" Emma said.

"Because he's besotted with you, at the ministry he never stops telling people about his fiancé and his unborn children." Lily said.

"Maybe so, but if he's so besotted with me why hasn't he said anything about our wedding. I would have thought it would be of even more importance now that I'm pregnant." Emma said.

"Well," Lily said trying to think of something she could say," you know what men are like."

"I thought I did," Emma said, "I had always thought that in school James was worse on the relationship front then Sirius, but he purposed to you and married you in the space of four months, and you're not even pregnant, are you?"

"No," Lily said, "just don't worry, you know what Sirius is like, he lieks to do things in his own time."

"I suppose, but I can't help but worry." Emma said.

Lily walked next to James and Sirius as they left their last lecture, they now had a little over a year to learn everything they needed to know for their exams. They were cramming a tree year course into three years because of the demand for Aurors.

"You know I was talking to Emma yesterday and she's starting to realize that's something is going on," Lily said.

"You didn't say anything did you?" Sirius asked.

"No," Lily said, "she thought that you were having an affair or something."

"Well tomorrow we won't have to lie anymore." Sirius said.

"Aren't you nervous?" James asked.

"No, I want to do this," Sirius said. "Sorry I have to go, I have a few last minute things to organise."

The next day was Saturday and it was nine in the morning when Jess woke up her best friend.

"Come on get up," she said opening her curtains.

"Why, it's Saturday, I have no where to be." Emma said.

"Oh yes you do, you are meeting Sirius today," Jess said.

"No I'm not," Emma said.

"Oh yes you are, he even sent you something to wear." Jess said pointing to a box at the end of the bed.

"What in the name of Merlin is gong on?" Emma asked, "why are you waking me up, and why has Sirius left me something to wear, is there something wrong with what I wear?"

Jess laughed, "just put it on and get you arse into the kitchen," she said.

Emma reached down the end of the bed for the box and opened it. Inside was a brand new set of dress robes, they were a powder blue colour, and she was glad to see that they was big enough to cover her bump!

An hour later she emerged from her bedroom wearing the dress, still clueless as to why she was and what was going on.

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Emma asked her two friends.

"You look beautiful," Laura said.

"That's not answering my question," Emma said.

"Just relax don't get all worked up it's not good for the babies." Jess said, "now come on we have to go."

"Go where?" Emma asked.

"You'll see."

"Can you take this blindfold off me now, it's making me feel nervous," Emma said

"No," Jess said, "you can take it off when we tell you." She was guiding her with Laura .

"Step," Laura said as they approached a set of steps.

They guided her into a small church and into a side chapel where Sirius was standing and left them alone.

"This isn't some kind of joke is it?" Emma asked.

"No it isn't." Sirius said talking off her blindfold.

"Sirius?" Emma asked squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. "What's going on? Where are we? Why did-"

Sirius silenced her with a kiss.

"I'm going to explain everything," he said, "well, you probably noticed that I've been a bit distracted lately, well this is why." He said, "today is our wedding day."

"Today is out what?" Emma asked.

"Our wedding day, I've been organising it for the past couple of months as a surprise for you." He said.

"You have?" Emma asked, "You are the most amazing boyfriend I could ever ask for," she said starting to cry, her hormones were acting up again!

"Don't cry," Sirius said wiping away her tears, "so does this mean you'll do it. You'll marry me right here right now?"

"But what about all our friends and family?" She asked.

"There all in the church," Sirius said beaming nervously waiting for her answer.

Emma grinned, "of course I will," she said and she flung her arms around him.

"Well come on then," Sirius said. "let's do this."

Emma went out in to the foyer of the church where her dad was standing waiting for her.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Emma nodded and she hugged her dad as music struck up in the church and they prepared to walk down the aisle.

Everyone in the church stood up to watch Emma approach the alter with her father.

"She said yes then." Jess said, "it could have been messy if she didn't."

Laura nudged her as she sniggered.

Emma reached the alter where Sirius was standing waiting for her. Her brain still hadn't processed the fact that she was getting married.

Sirius took her hands as the priest started to speak.

After the ceremony everyone made their way to the reception where everyone ate and drank happily.

"I can't believe you knew he was planning this and you didn't tell me," Emma said to Lily, "even when I told you I thought he was having an affair."

"You thought Sirius was having an affair?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Emma said, "well what was I supposed to think?"

Jess laughed.

"It's not funny, I was quite worried," Emma said.

"Don't get all worked up we're only teasing you," Lily said putting a hand on her friends back.

"Mrs Black, would you care to dance?" Sirius asked Emma.

Emma smiled, "nothing would please me more."

Jess smiled, it was so cheesy, but they were happy. She watched them dance and wondered it she would ever have that with anyone.

"I don't suppose you want to dance?" Someone said in her ear startling her.

She turned around to see Remus, "sure." She said smiling.

They took to the floor "so how's the teaching course going?" Jess asked.

"Fine, a little harder then I expected, but I suppose it will pay off," Remus said.

"You're a good teacher," Jess said, "you're firm but fair."

Remus smiled, "thanks," he said. "So how's life in the muggle relations department?"

"Boring, I'm thinking of quitting and going for something a bit more exciting, maybe an obliviator." Jess said, "that sounds fun."

Remus listened as Jess talked about her work, and something hit him. Out of all the people in the room the only person he wanted to talk to was Jess. In fact he had been thinking about her a lot lately.

"emus, Remus, are you OK?" Jess asked, "you look like you have something on your mind."

"I'm fine," Remus answered and the song ended.

"I'm going to get a drink," Jess said and she let go of Remus' hand and went over to the drinks table.

Remus watched her as she walked and he thought, did he think of her as more then a friend?

He shook his head, he was being silly Jess was one of his best friends, he was confusing their relationship with something different.

He watched as a man went up and started to talk to Jess, and he felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked himself.

Another wedding! I didn't want to write this one in too much detail because it was a wizarding wedding and I wasn't quite sure how to!

I hope this was OK.


	16. Back to Normal

After all the excitement of Emma's surprise wedding and Lily and James' new house, life seemed to be getting back to normal for everyone.

Lily and James were settled into their new house in Godric's Hollow, and they hadn't been able to get a moment to themselves. People had been in and out of the house all the time, but Lily didn't mind that much. It would be nice when everyone had children, they could all grow up together, have some where to go when they didn't want to be at home anymore.

Emma was now rapidly growing in size, she was now seven months pregnant and could hardly move without complaining of a sore back or heart burn.

"God having children better be worth all this pain," she moaned to herself as she lay on Lily's sofa reading the notes Laura had made for her in her lectures. She had had to stop going to training as she couldn't anymore, so now she stayed in Godric's Hollow all day, watching day time TV and eating Lily and James' food.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" Lily asked her best friend as she apparated in.

"Sirius and I don't have anywhere to live yet and the flat is so small, your house is so much more comfortable," Emma said. "anyways what are you doing here?"

"I've come home for lunch," Lily said.

"Where's James?" She asked.

"He is finishing his work, he's left it until now when it's supposed to be in tomorrow." Lily scolded rolling her eyes.

"Well at least I have company now, I've been watching chat shows all morning and I can't bare listening to another woman called Tracy complain about how she thinks her husband is having an affair, or how a fat girl is jealous of her skinny sister and thinks she ignores her." Emma said.

Lily laughed, she had brought a TV because she found listening to the WWN rather boring all day and she liked watching it, she had grown up watching TV after all. She had also brought a fridge, just for convenience.

"Why Don't you try going for a walk, or listen to the radio?" She asked.

"Go for a walk?" Emma grunted, "do you think it's easy lugging this load around?" She pointed to her bump.

"A bit of exercise will do you good," Lily said, "you should know that, you are training to become a healer."

"Whatever," Emma murmured, "I don't really feel like walking, how about I give you a sack of rocks the size of my babies to carry around, you wouldn't feel like doing much exercise either."

"Well I'd love to sit here and listen to you moan all day, but this afternoon we have some practical experience." Lily said, "apparently there has been a lot of Death eater activity lately and we are going to see if we can catch some."

"Have fun," Emma said and switched on the TV and watched a programme about muggles buying houses abroad.

Remus was in the kitchen of his flat when Jess apparated in.

"Hello?" She asked, "anyone home?"

"In here," Remus shouted.

"Hi, sorry to drop by, but there was no one at home and I was lonely." Jess said.

"Don't worry, I was just making some dinner, do you want some?" Remus asked.

"If there's any going," Jess said, "thanks."

Remus finished cooking and dished up the food onto two plates.

"Peter is driving me up the wall," Jess said as Remus came and sat at the table with her. "I give him some files to put away, the simplest task, and he does it wrong."

"How can you do that wrong?" Remus asked.

"I know, I don't know what's going on in his head, but obviously it's not very much."

"Well he never was the sharpest pencil in the box, but his heart is in the right place, most of the time." Remus said.

"Well if he doesn't pick up his game he'll be fired," Jess said.

"You're going to fire him?" Remus asked.

"Not me, I don't have the power to do that." Jess said, "but my boss does and when I was in there today handing in my resignation she told me to have a word with him."

"You're resigning?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be an obliviator, I applied and they said that I could start the training at the end of the month."

"That's brilliant." Remus said.

"Anyway enough about me, what's been going on in your life?"

"Not much, what do you want to know?" Remus asked.

"Well, lets see, who's the teacher training course going?"

"Fine, it's difficult, but it's OK."

"Um, anyone special in your life?"

"In what way?"

"I mean as in a special girl?" Jess asked, she was starting to come to terms with the fact that nothing was going to happen between them, and she wanted him to be happy, whoever it was with.

""Well," Remus said thinking, "there is someone I think I like, but I'm not really sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's smart, funny beautiful, and a wonderful person, but I just don't know." Remus said he was actually talking about her, he did like her, but he had already been out with her best friend and he had always thought there was a rule with girls that you couldn't go out with anyone your friend had been out with.

"She sounds great, what's the problem?"

"I don't know it's just complicated, that's all."

"Well I'm sure if she's right for you you'll know about it." Jess said.

Later that night Jess was back home with Laura putting the world to rights.

"I need to get away," Laura said.

"What do you mean get away?" Jess asked.

"I mean like leave the country." Laura said.

"Like on holiday?"

"A little longer then a holiday," Laura said thinking, "I've always wanted to go travelling."

"But what about you healer training?"

"That's not as interesting as I thought it'd be, and I can always pick it up when I get back. I'm just sick of working all the time, I've just finished school I want to have some fun."

"I know what you mean, I basically have a whole month free until I start my obliviator course. There is hardly anything to do in the muggle relations department except filling." Jess said.

"Well why don't we do it, go travelling for a little while. We can go for a month and you can be back to start your training." Laura said her eyes wide with excitement.

"I don't know," Jess said.

"It's just a month, it will be fun, come on what do you say?"

"I still don't know," Jess said.

"What do you have to loose?" Laura asked.

"I'll have to think about it." Jess said, she wanted to go and have fun, but her head was telling her it would be the sensible thing to do.


	17. Realizing Feelings

Jess lay in bed pondering Laura's proposal to go travelling around the world with her. She was in two minds, she wanted to go, she was young and she should be open to take risks. Seeing the world is something she's love to do, but something was holding her back. She was uneasy about the whole thing, she didn't know why but something was telling her not to go.

She got out of bed, she supposed she should go to work, she wasn't that bothered about being late anymore, she was leaving anyway.

She pulled on some robes and went out to have breakfast.

Emma was sitting at the table eating bacon and jam sandwiches, looking thoroughly fed up.

"What's wrong with you?" Jess asked as she poured herself some tea.

"Nothing I just can't bare another day sitting around doing nothing." Emma said as he took a large bite out of her sandwich.

"You can got to my work if you like, believe me nothing is more boring then that." Jess said.

"Why do you bother going?" Emma asked.

Jess shrugged, "I don't know, I suppose I just have some thinking to do and that's a good place to do it."

"Thinking about what?"

"Laura asked me to go away with her travelling around the world, or which ever parts of the world you can visit in a month." Jess said.

"You're leaving?" Emma asked. "But you have to be here when I have the babies."

"I don't know if I'm going yet, and plus it would only be for a month. I have to be back to start my new job." Jess said.

"But I could go into labour early," Emma said.

"You're only seven months," Jess said, "and I probably won't go anyway."

"I wish I could go on holiday," Emma said. "You can't do anything when you're pregnant."

"It will all be worth it when you have the babies." Jess said, "what are you going to call them?"

"I don't know yet, we don't know if it's two boys, two girls or one of each." Emma said.

"You should but one of those baby naming books." Jess said, "that will have plenty of names."

"I'll get Sirius to pick one up." Emma said.

"I better be off, if I'm too late they might dock my wages." Jess said and she apparated to work.

Remus sat in al lecture about how to handle a class, they were being told what to, and what not to do.

He scribbled down everything the professor said, it seemed like hard work handling a class. The professors at Hogwarts always made it seem easy.

"Right, see you tomorrow," the lecturer said, Remus gathered up all the notes he had made and left the room.

He was meeting Jess for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron in a few minutes so he went straight there without dropping off his bag at home.

It was quite crowded when he entered, e spotted Jess in the corner by the window, the May sunshine was streaming through the windows making her hair shine and made her look like she was glowing.

He made his way over and sat across from her.

"Hi," she said as he sat down.

Remus smiled, "you haven't been waiting for long have you?" He asked.

"No, I just got here myself." She said.

Tom came over to the table to take their orders before disappearing off to get their food.

"How was the lecture?" Jess asked.

"Boring, it was all about handling a class, my hand aches from all the note writing," he said, "I'm starting to wonder whether it's work while carrying on with the course."

"Why?"

"Well, the lecturer was saying about how judgemental a class of teenagers can be. How they'll pick on any weaknesses you have." Remus said.

"How is that going to be a problem?" Jess asked.

"Well, I'm a," He lowered his voice, "a werewolf, and not only will it be hard for me to get work in the first place, but if I do I'll be constantly worrying that someone will find out."

"Don't be so ridiculous, if you're a great teacher they won't care about that." Jess said putting her hand on his comfortingly.

"It's just if Laura couldn't take it, how is a class of children?" Remus asked.

"That's different, you won't be dating your pupils, or I hope you won't be anyway." Jess said and Remus smiled. "Sure there will always be those odd few that will make fun, it's that same with all teachers. But you're a wonderful person, and they'll see that."

Remus looked at Jess, how did she do that every time? Every time she talked to him when he was insecure or upset, she always made him feel better, how did she do it?

Tom interrupted his thoughts by hobbling over with their food.

"Enjoy," he said smiling with his gnarled set of teeth.

"Aren't you meant to be at work?" Remus asked.

"Yep," Jess said, "but I can't be bothered. All I would be doing anyway is making sure Peter was filing everything correctly."

They finished their food, all the while just talking.

Laura and Jess sat in Lily and James' living room, eating their food and watching their TV.

"So did you think about it anymore?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, all day." Jess said.

"And?" Laura asked.

Jess did say anything, she just thought.

"I don't know why you're finding it hard to make a decision. It's just like going on holiday except we don't book anywhere, we just go where we like when we like, an do what we like." Laura said.

"It sound really great," Jess said.

"And it will be," Laura said, "my parents have paid for our portkey there and back, and they've given me money for when we're there." Laura said. "It's a free holiday, and we leave tomorrow."

Jess thought for a moment, but she already knew her answer. "Yes, I'll come."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Jess said.

"Let's tell someone," Laura said excitedly. "Lily," she called.

"Yeah?" she asked popping her head in the door.

"Jess and I are going away for a month," Laura squealed.

"What? When?" Lily asked.

"Tomorrow," Jess said.

"When did you decide this?"

"Just now," Laura said.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked.

"Yeah where are we going?" Jess asked.

"We first go to France, then where ever we like after that." Laura said, "we have to pack."

"Right, see you tomorrow Lily, we'll stop by before we leave." Jess said and they apparated home.

Lily heard a another crack in her kitchen, she had just said goodbye to Jess and Laura who had left to catch their portkey to France.

"What have you forgotten now?" She asked, they had already ben back once for their passports which they had left on her kitchen table.

"Pardon?" Remus asked coming into the room.

"Oh sorry Remus, I thought you were someone else." Lily said. "James isn't here at the moment."

"Good, because I wanted to talk to you." Remus said.

"Really, what about?" Lily asked.

"I have a problem, and I need a girls opinion." Remus said.

"Right, well have a seat." Lily said, and they took up seats at the table.

Remus sat at the table and took a deep breath, "well you see there's this girl that I think I like, but I don't know what to do." He said. "You see it's complicated, we're good friends and I'm scared that if I go out with her and it all ends badly I'll lose her friendship, and I've also been out with one of her friends before, and I think she still likes me."

Lily listened intently. "You wouldn't by any chance be talking about Jess would you?" She asked.

"What, how did you know that?"

"I had a feeling," Lily said smiling, "now listen Jess has liked you for longer then you can imagine."

"Really?"

Lily nodded, "and I only have one question for you, do you love her?"

Remus thought, "I don't know."

"Well do you think you could love her?"

"Yes," Remus said.

"Well then I say go for it," Lily said, "don't think about it so much, stop worrying about other peoples happiness and think of your own for once. Laura will get over it, and if you did break up with Jess you wouldn't lose her friendship."

Remus smiled, "thanks." he said and he hugged Lily.

"Hey! Get off my wife!" James said appearing in the room.

Lily stuck her tongue out at him as she hugged Remus.

"Not a chance, we're running away with each other," Remus joked.

"You'll have to fight me," James said holding up his fists.

Lily went over to James a slid her arm around his waist, "you don't need to do that." She said and she kissed him.

"Well I'm going to see Jess," Remus said, "wish me luck."

"She's gone," Lily said, "didn't you know?"

"No, where?" Remus asked wide eyed.

"Her and Laura left for the apparation office, they're going travelling for a month." Lily said.

"What? What if she ,meets someone?" Remus asked.

"What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later," Lily said quickly. "Look you might be able to catch the, they're going to France." She said to Remus.

He nodded and disapparated immediately.

"What's all this about, what is he going after Jess?" James asked.

"Because he likes her, and he's scared that if he leaves it until she comes back to tell her she will have met someone else while she's way." Lily explained.

"When did he start liking her?" He asked.

"I don't know they kissed at the new year's eve party and I suppose it went from there."

"They kissed?" James asked.

"Yes James they did, God where have you been for the past few months?" Lily asked.

"I've been here, but I've been too busy staring at my beautiful wife to notice anything else." James said.

Lily smiled, "that is so cheesy."

"But does it work?" James asked smiling cheekily.

"You bet." Lily said.

Right I know this has taken ages to update but I just went back to school and I've been really busy! Sorry about that.


	18. Meeting the Parents

Remus ran through the Ministry of Magic trying to get to the portkey office before Jess and Laura left. He didn't hold much hope that they were still here but he had to try.

He finally reached where he was looking for.

He flung open the door and ran into a waiting area where there were many wizards waiting with luggage.

"Excuse me sir, can I help you?" A witch behind a desk asked.

"Yes, where is the portkey leaving for Paris?" He asked.

"I'm sorry you've just missed the first, but there is another one leaving in approximately," the witch consulted the big clock on the wall, "one minutes."

"Where from?" He urged.

"Let me see," the witch said looking through her sheets of parchment, "it's here somewhere."

"If you could hurry up then that would be great." Remus said, "I am in a rush."

"Just a minute." the witch said.

"I don't have a minute." Remus snapped.

The witch looked at him huffily, "Departure room number seven." She said and she busied her with other things.

Remus didn't bother to say thank you and he turned and ran for the room with a big gold seven on.

"Excuse me sir, can I see your ticket?" A witch asked at the door.

"No," Remus said and he pushed passed her into the room.

There was a group of people all touching a miniature Eiffel tower.

"One……." A wizard said standing to the side.

"No," Remus said to himself.

"Two….." The wizard said.

"Jess, Jess." Remus shouted.

Jess looked up and looked her hand off the portkey as the wizard said "Three," and everyone disappeared.

She spotted Remus on the other side of the room.

"Remus?" She asked "is everything OK?"

Remus smiled, "yeah, it is now."

"Excuse me sir, you're not allowed in here without a ticket." The witch from the door said.

"Sorry," Remus said and him and Jess went out into the waiting room.

"Remus what is going on?" Jess asked sitting on one of the chairs, "Laura's now In France on her own."

"I know but I needed to talk to you, tell you something." Remus said.

"Couldn't it have waited until I got back?" Jess asked.

"No," Remus said, "now don't say anything until I'm finished."

Jess nodded.

"You see, I've been thinking a lot lately and I was really not sure about doing this, but I talked to Lily and she helped me." Remus said, "I want to tell you something, but I'm scared, but I know if I don't tell you I won't be happy until I do."

Jess listened puzzled.

"I like you, and when I say that I mean not just as a friend I mean like more then a friend, now if you don't feel the same way then that's fine just forget I said anything." Remus stopped babbling for a breath. "You see you've been there for m for the past year or so when I had problems, you've been amazing, always helping me, and I really wanted to ask you about that but I couldn't because it was about you. I'm now scared that you're going to reject me horribly and we're never going to speak again, and I really don't want that."

Remus closed his eyes waiting to hear her let him down gently be all sympathetic. He didn't want that, maybe he should just run now or apparate home and hide in the cupboard. Anything would be better then rejection.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw jess just looking at him her mouth slightly open.

"Please say something." Remus said.

Jess shook her head slightly, was this really happening? She wondered to herself. She pinched herself, and it hurt, she wasn't dreaming.

She looked at Remus and a smile broke out over her face, this was probably one of the most romantic things that had ever happened to her. It was like something out of a muggle film.

"Jess?" Remus asked.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you to say that, or something like that?" he said and she pressed her lips against his wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That is so romantic," the woman sitting next to Jess said to her husband, "you never did anything like that for me."

Remus pulled away, "so this means you like me to?" He asked.

Jess nodded, "yes it does, come on lets go."

"What about Laura?" Remus asked.

"She can look after herself." Jess said and they left.

A few weeks passed and Laura hadn't returned, Jess was starting to feel bad that she had ditched her friend in a foreign country, but the feeling of happiness she had right now was more overpowering then the one of guilt.

It was late on Saturday afternoon and Jess and Lily had decided to spend the afternoon with Emma having a picnic in Lily's garden. They felt bad for her as there wasn't much else she could do.

Emma lay on the ground her bump sticking up in the air, staring at the blue sky littered with a few white fluffy clouds.

They were brainstorming baby names.

"Sirius wants to name the babies Sirius Junior." Emma said.

"Both of them?"

"Yep." Emma said.

"What if one of them is a girl?"

"Then he said, Sirius Juniorette." Emma said.

"Is that even a real name?" Jess asked.

"Don't think so." Emma said.

"So when are you and James going to start reproducing?" Jess asked Lily.

"What?" Lily asked.

"She means when are you going to have babies?" Emma said.

"I don't know, we haven't really got anything planned." Lily said.

"You really should start thinking about it, you would have some god looking children." Emma said.

"I'm Ok for the moment," Lily said.

James, Sirius and Remus came out into the garden from the house.

"Hello my darlings," he said to Emma.

"I'm only on person you know," Emma said.

"No, you have two little people inside of you." He said and he sat next to her and hugged her bump.

"Why does everyone always do that?" she asked. "Has my stomach suddenly become public property?"

Everyone laughed, Remus sat next to Jess, and he lent her head against his shoulder.

"What have you been up to?" James asked as he sat close to Lily and kissed her on the cheek.

"Listening to Emma whine about being pregnant." Lily said.

"Very funny," Emma said, "I think I have a right to whine, I'm the one who has to give birth to these children, anyway I'm not that bad." She protested.

"Emma all pregnant women are like that." Jess said, "my sister's just had a baby and you couldn't spend more then five minutes with her without wanting to kill your self."

"I didn't know your sister had a baby," Lily said.

"Yeah, just last week, I'm going up to see her tomorrow." Jess said.

"I didn't know that," Remus said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jess asked, "well you can come if you want, I didn't think you'd want to spend an afternoon with my family."

"Well I do." Remus said.

"Come along then, you can stop me from going mad." Jess said.

The next day Jess stood outside her parents front door with Remus waiting for someone to answer.

Her mum can to the door wearing an apron with a tea towel over her shoulder.

"Jessica," her mum said hugging her, "and you brought a friend, who's this?"

"I'm Remus." Remus said extending his hand out and Mrs. Brown shook it.

"Very nice to meet you, do come in everyone's inside already." She said and Jess linked Remus' arm as they stepped inside.

"Everyone's in the front room." Mrs. Brown said and they headed into a room on the left.

"Hi Jess." Her sister Charlotte said as she rocked her new born baby to sleep in a pram.

"Hello Jess." Her other sister, Hannah, said.

Charlotte was three years older then Jess at twenty two, and we already married. Hannah was two years older then her at twenty one, they both had the same dark hair and eyes as Jess, and they were constantly being told that they looked like triplets.

"Who's your friend?" Hannah asked.

"Charlotte, Hannah, this is Remus Lupin." Jess said introducing him.

"Nice to meet you." Charlotte said.

"Congratulations on your new baby." He said. "What's her name?"

"Thank you, she's called Sarah." She said.

"Where's George?" Jess asked, George was Charlotte's husband.

"Dad's taken him down to the garden to show him the shed he built."

They took seats in the room and made pleasant small talk while waiting for dinner.

When the meal was ready they filed into the dining room and took seats at the table.

"Jess darling." Mr Brown said hugging his daughter. "How've you been my sweet?"

"Fine dad." Jess said. "This is Remus, my boyfriend."

"Hello son," he said shaking his hand.

"Hello Mr Brown." Remus said a little uncomfortably.

"Dinner." Jess' mum said coming into the room with a large roast chicken. She placed it in the centre and began to cut it up.

"So Remus tell me what do you do?" Mr. Brown asked.

"I'm training to be a teacher," Remus said.

"That's good, so tell me how did you meet?" He asked.

"We went to school together dad, I've told you about him before." Jess said.

"Oh yes I remember now." Her dad said.

"Come one tuck in." Mrs. Brown said and everyone filled their plates with food.

"So Hannah, have you got anyone special in your life at the moment?" Charlotte asked her sister.

"No not right now," Hannah said.

"Lupin, where have I heard that name before?" Mr. Brown mumbled.

"What was that dad?" Jess asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering where I'd heard the name Lupin before." He said.

There was a few moments silence.

"I remember, there was a piece in the paper," he said, "but that can't be right surely."

"What can't be right Hannah asked.

"It was an article about Werewolves, and there was a bit about a man, something Lupin who killed someone during a transformation, but it must be a coincidence." Mr. Brown said. "If not that would mean you were a…."

Remus move uneasily in his chair and didn't say anything.

"He's not a werewolf is he?" Mr. Brown asked.

"Um," Jess said. What did she say?

"He is?" Mr. Brown said outraged, "what the hell are you doing with a werewolf?"

"Calm down." Mrs. Brown said.

"No I will not calm down my youngest daughter is running around with a werewolf, she could catch something."

"Dad!" Jess said angrily.

At that moment the baby started crying and Charlotte's husband went to tend to her.

"Get out of my house," Mr Brown said to Remus.

"Dad stop it," Jess said, she had never been so angry in all her life. "You have no idea what Remus is like."

"Yes I do he's a werewolf." Mr. Brown shouted. "and you're not to see him."

"I cant believe you just said that," Jess said and she got up from the table.

"Sit down dear." Her Mum said but Jess ignored her.

"I don't care what you think about him, all that matters is that I know he's a good person." Jess said. "and you can't stop me from seeing him."

She started to walk away with Remus.

"Come back here," her dad shouted after her.

"No, I never thought you'd be so shallow. You don't even know Remus and already you don't like him, you haven't even given him a chance." Jess stormed, "and I'm not going to talk to you again until you apologise."

Jess stormed out of the house pulling Remus behind her and slamming the door shut on her way out.


	19. New Arrivals

"This is the last box." James said as he put the last of the cardboard boxes down in front of Sirius

He had been roped into helping him and Emma move into their new house.

Emma's grandmother had just died and left her her old house in her will. It was large and spacious and conveniently close to that of Lily and James.

"I can't believe our luck." Sirius said "we get a free house and two new babies to put in it."

"We haven't got the babies yet." Emma said sitting on the staircase that led to the upper floor.

"Do you want me to stay and help you unpack?" Lily asked sitting next to her friend.

"I think that would be a good idea, it's not like she can do anything." James said.

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Emma snapped.

"How can we do that, we can hardly miss you." Lily said and she jumped out of the way before Emma hit her.

There was a knock at the door and Jess popped her head through.

"Nice house." She said nodding as she came inside. "I don't suppose Remus is here?"

"Haven't seen him today." James said, "why?"

"Lets just say it didn't go all that well at my parents house." Jess said.

"What happened?"

"My dad found out he was a werewolf and flipped." Jess said, "and I think he's avoiding me."

"He's probably not avoiding you, he might just need time to think." Lily said.

"I know I'm just scared that he'll think he's not good enough or something, or that I'll think the same way as my dad." Jess said.

"He won't think that." Lily said putting an arm around her.

"Well I'm very sorry about that, but I think we should shift these boxes before Emma goes into labour." Sirius said picking up and box and disappearing into the kitchen.

Remus sat with his back resting against a tree, it was late at night and he was sitting in the park near his flat. He could hear the low rumble of traffic coming from the road.

Sometimes he wished that he was a muggle, things would be so much easier. He wouldn't be a werewolf for starters.

He looked into the nearby river, why did life have to be so complicated? He had finally got his head sorted out, he was happy, then he finds out that his girlfriends dad doesn't want her to see him.

The thought had floated into his mind that she wouldn't listen to him, but they always say blood is thicker then water. He just supposed that Jess would be able to see past him being a werewolf to what was inside.

He heard the grass ruffle behind him., he turned to see Jess standing there.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" He asked, "come to make it final, they you don't want to see me anymore?" He turned back to the river and hung his head.

Jess came and sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Is being stupid something that comes naturally to you, or did you have to learn it?" She said.

Remus lifted his head, "what does that mean?"

"It means that you have the stupid idea in your head that I'm going to dump you just because my dad doesn't like you." Jess said.

"You mean you're not going to?" Remus asked hopefully.

"No," Jess said consolingly, "I don't care what my dad thinks because I know he's wrong. If he new the real you he'd love you, just like I do."

A smile broke out across Remus' face, "really?"

"Yes you dope!" Jess said laughing, "now come here."

She pulled Remus in to a deep kiss.

Emma lay in her new house, it was utterly beautiful, and best of all free! The only problem was she didn't have anything to put in it seeing as she had moved out of a dinky flat.

She sipped her drink of hot orange juice, another one of her strange cravings.

Starting from next week Sirius was taking time off work to look after her, they didn't want her going into labour alone.

She reached out for the remote control, she had decided to buy a TV as well, it was worth it to keep her occupied while she was alone during the day.

She stretched out her fingers to reach the remote control, but it was just out of reach, she rolled off the sofa and landed flat on her back with a thud.

"Bugger," she snapped aloud, she had probably done some serious damage to her back, she was about eight months pregnant.

He tried to push herself up but she gave up very quickly, she decided to lie there until someone came home.

She closed her eyes thinking of maybe having a sleep when she felt something.

She managed to sit, "Oh you must be joking!"

Jess sat with Lily in the Auror department of the Ministry, it was early evening and she was keeping Lily company as she finished an essay.

"Do you think I should owl her or something again?" Jess asked, she was talking about Laura, she had already sent her an owl explaining what happened, but she had no idea whether it had gotten there, she didn't even know where she was.

"There's no point, she could be anywhere by now." Lily said, "but I'm surprised that she didn't come back when she realised you weren't there."

"Me too," Jess said, "you don't think something's happened do you?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Lily said as she absentmindedly played with a quill.

Jess checked her watch, "it's getting quite late." She said.

"I'll finish thus tomorrow, I'm not in the mood now anyway." Lily said and he rolled up her parchment and put in in her bag. "Coming back to my house?"

"May as well Remus said he's going to be in the library late working on something or other." Jess said waving her hand.

They apparated into Lily's house together.

"I love this place." Jess said, "I'd say it's nicer then Emma's, her house is so big and empty at the moment."

"Talking of Emma, maybe we should go and keep her company," Lily said, "we have to have our ears chewed off by her sometime, may as ell do it sooner then later."

"I suppose," Jess said and they went over to Emma's house.

They entered to hear a loud scream.

"What the hell?" Jess asked.

"Emma," Lily shouted into the house.

"About time someone got here." She screamed.

They ran into the living room to find Emma on the floor with her back propped up against the sofa, screaming in pain.

"Your not-" Jess started.

"In labour?" Emma asked sarcastically "No, I'm just sitting here screaming for no reason. Of course I'm in labour."

"I'll go and get Sirius," Jess said and she apparated away.

Emma looked at Lily, "we do something then!" She snapped.

"How long have you been like this?" Lily asked.

"Since about eleven this morning." Emma grunted.

"Jesus, why didn't you tell someone?" Lily asked.

"And how was I meant to do that?" Emma asked. "Here comes another one."

She grabbed Lily's hand and screamed as she had another contraction.

Lily nearly screamed as well as Emma nearly broke her fingers, "Um, just breath." She said, that's what she had always heard people do on the TV.

"Don't tell me to breath!" Emma screamed in warning.

"God I thought you were bad before you have the baby, but that was nothing compared to this." Lily said.

"Shut up before I punch you in the face!" Emma warned.

Lily, James, Jess and Remus sat outside Emma's hospital room, she was inside with Sirius giving birth as you could tell from the screams.

They had been there for the best part of five hours, it was now around eleven at night.

"Would those babies just hurry up and come out!" Remus said as he finished off his third cup of coffee.

"I have a feeling Emma is wishing the same thing." Lily said.

"And Prongs," James said, "he probably can't even feel his hand by now."

Just as James finished his sentence they heard a different kind of screams, that of a baby.

Sirius opened the door, "We have a baby!" She shouted in joy before going back inside.

Emma lay on the bed and watched as the Healer took her baby away to be cleaned up, she was enjoying her short rest before she had to push her second baby out.

"Come on Emma, your nearly there." The Healer said as Emma got ready to push. "1.… 2.……. 3, PUSH!"

Emma pushed with all her might, squeezing Sirius' hands so hard she heard his knuckles crack.

"Push a little harder, you're nearly there," The healer shouted over all the noise.

Emma screwed up her face as she pushed with all her might.

"Come one Emma." Sirius said through the pain of his hand breaking.

Screams of a new born baby filled the room.

"It's a girl." Sirius said, "now we have one of each!"

The second baby was taken away to be cleaned up and the healer brought over the first, a boy.

Emma cradled him in her arms as the second, a girl was brought over as well.

She held her babies close to her chest as Sirius perched on the side of the bed holding her hand.

"What shall we call them?" Emma asked.

"Cute." Sirius said gazing at his new born children.

"No really?" Emma asked laughing slightly.

"I liked the ones we decided on before," Sirius said.

"Me too." Emma said and she looked down at her new babies and said, "welcome to the world Reece Patrick, and Sinead Emily Black."

I know the end is a bit cheesy but I didn't know what else to put!

Thank you for the name ideas, I might use some later on in the story, but I don't want to give anything away!

I just want to say THANK YOU to everyone who reviews every chapter I do, it's really inspiring and spurs me on to write more.


	20. Laura Returns

Laura apparated back to her flat, looking a lot more tanned then when he had left, and defiantly more tired.

She dropped her bags in the hall and went into the living room, flopping down on the sofa.

"Hello?" She called out to see if anyone was in.

There was no answer, she looked around the room, something was different.

She got up and flicked the light switch on, she then noticed that there was furniture missing.

"We've been burgled!" She gasped, but then she thought, who would come into a flat and only take a few select pieces of furniture.

She ventured into the kitchen and found the cupboards half empty.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on?" She asked, noticing that only her possessions were left in the flat.

She went down the hallway into the bedrooms and found that hers was the only one that contained anything.

Where is everybody?" She asked herself, she looked at her watch, it was past midnight. If anyone was going to be here they would be here now.

Despite of her tiredness, and body telling her to go to bed, she apparated to Lily's house.

She arrived in the pitch black house, and accidentally knocked over a hat stand in the hall.

"What the…. Who's there?" Came James' bleary voice from up the stairs.

The faint glow of a candle came from the landing and James and Lily appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you and what do you want?" James asked, his wand out.

"Laura?" Lily asked squinting down stairs, she took the candle and ventured down the stairs.

"Don't she could be dangerous." James said.

"Shut Up James." Lily said hitting him lightly as she went past him. "Laura what are you doing here?" Lily asked and she placed the candle down and hugged her friend.

"I just got back, and I noticed that the flat is virtually empty." Laura said.

"Oh yeah." Lily said biting her lip, "everyone else moved out."

"What?" Laura asked, "and no one told be!"

"I know that looks bad, come through to the kitchen and I'll make you a drink." Lily said.

"I'm going back to bed." James said and he kissed Lily on the cheek, "don't be too long." He whispered in her ear.

Lily and Laura went into the kitchen and Lily started making two cups of tea.

"So how come Jess and Emma both left?" Laura asked.

"Well, Emma moved out because she wanted to live with Sirius, and make a home for the twins, and Jess moved out because well her and Remus were both living in empty flats and it made sense to move in together." Lily explained.

"Jess and Remus?" Laura asked.

"You should probably ask them, but they're together now." Lily said.

"What?" Laura asked. "when did this happen?"

"While you were away." Lily asked, "Remus went to the apparation office to stop Jess from leaving, that's why she didn't turn up in Paris. Didn't you wonder why you she wasn't there when you got there?"

"She sent an owl saying that she was sorry about it, but didn't say anything about Remus." Laura said.

"Are you alright with this?" Lily asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Laura asked and she looked puzzled.

The kettle started to whistle and Lily went over to it.

While Lily's back was turned Laura's eyes shot wide open, "Lily, Lily, help me!" She said desperately and she got up looking disorientated, but Lily didn't hear over the whistle of the kettle, and when she turned around with two cups Laura was gone.

"Laura?" She asked putting the mugs down and looking into the living room. "Well, how rude." She said and she made the mugs vanish with her wand before going back up to bed.

It was six in the morning and Emma and Sirius were both up with the twins, Sirius changing Reece's nappy, and Emma feeding Sinead. They had been woken three times during the night, and although they were tired and irritable the babies were too cute to be annoyed with.

Sinead and Reece both had Emma's eyes, and what looked like Sirius's hair, although there wasn't much of it at the moment.

"Have you chosen Godmothers yet?" Sirius asked as he cradled Reece in his arms, he was finding it rather difficult as his hand still hurt from Emma squeezing it.

"Yep, Jess and Lily." Emma said.

"What about Laura?" Sirius asked.

"If she couldn't be bothered to be here for their birth, why should I let her be a Godmother?"

"Fair enough." Sirius said. And he lay Reece down a play mat on the floor.

"What would we do if one of them turned out not to be a wizard?" Emma asked.

"That's impossible." Sirius said.

"I know but what would we do?"

Sirius thought, "take it back and demand a refund?"

Emma put Sinead down next to Reece and threw a bad with a used nappy into at Sirius.

"Urgh!" Sirius said he ran over to Emma and pinned her to the ground.

"What are you going to do now?" Emma asked.

Sirius pretended to think for a moment before he started tickling her.

Laura was fast asleep in her bed when she bolted upright, she looked around her, how did she get here? She wondered to herself.

He jumped out of bed, ran over to her desk in he corner of her room and fumbled around trying to find a piece for parchment and a quill.

She pulled a battered quill out of the draw and nearly knocked he bottle of ink over dipping it inside. She quickly scribbled a message down, but before she had finished she stopped snapped the quill and threw made the parchment blow up into flames.

She shook her head before getting back into bed.

Light was only just starting to appear through the crack in Peters curtains as he slipped into his black Death Eater robes. His hands were shaking in fear, today Voldemort and his Death eaters were breaking in to Azkaban.

He felt sick to the stomach, he had no desire to go to Azkaban, and he knew full well that if he were caught then he would be seeing a lot more of the place then he would like.

There was also the problem that if he was caught all his friends and Dumbledore would know he was a Death Eater.

He went over to his mirror, he had hardly slept all night. His face was pale and he had bags under his eyes, she went into the bathroom and splashed his face with cold water to wake himself up.

Then he took a deep breath and apparated to the place that he had been instructed to.

Lily, James and Sirius apparated to the dreaded wizard prison Azkaban, news of a breakout had reached their ears, and all members of the order, and all Aurors, qualified or not, had to be there.

They arrived on a grey over cast island surrounded by a wild sea, in front of them stood the prison. In front and inside were furious duels going on between prisoners, Death eaters, Aurors and order members.

Lily clasped James' hand and squeezed it tight.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, James smiled weakly, even he was scared.

They went forward into the duels and were soon caught up in them. Lily was thrown into a duel after an Auror was struck down bleeding from her ears.

Dumbledore could be seen on the roof of the prison fighting off five Death eaters. He Didn't seemed in the least bit worried that he was outnumbered five to one. He knocked all the death Eaters off the roof with one wave of his wand, and he made his way down to the ground floor.

No cell had anyone in, they were all empty and they dementors had left their posts and were taking advantage of all the raw emotion.

Jess duelled with a prisoner, it wasn't hard as the man could barley lift the wand he had picked up off the floor, but he still put up a good fight.

She was shot on the arm by a stinging hex.

"You stupid-" she said to the man, and she threw a spell at him which threw him back and knocked over a Death eater behind him.

She made her way through the crowd of people dodging curses. She found Lily battling with a Death eater. She came up behind him and hit him with a stunning spell and he fell to the ground.

"Hey Jess." Lily said.

Jess smiled weakly, and she threw spells at advancing Death Eaters.

"Have you seen Laura?" Jess asked.

Lily shook her head while also throwing spells.

"She came round to see me this morning, and she was acting strange," Jess shouted over the noise of duels. "And now she hasn't turned up here."

Lily frowned, "Well there is nothing we can do now." Lily said and she ducked as a spell flew her way. "Got to go." She said as she rolled out of the path of another curse.

Lily finally finished another duel and turned to find her next victim, she turned to find herself face to face with Voldemort.

"Oh Crap." She said to herself as the ghost like man smiled evilly.

She took a few steps back, not taking her eyes off him.

"Say your prayers." He sneered and he threw the killing curse at her, and she was pulled over by two hands to avoid it.

She saw James standing above her, and she got to her feet quickly and stood next to him.

"I remember you now." Voldemort said edging closer to them, "this time you won't be so lucky." These words hadn't left his mouth before James and Lily threw every spell and hex they knew at him.

He blocked them all, laughing at how easy he was finding it.

"Master, master, we must leave, we cannot do anymore here." Came a call from a Death eater close by who was duelling fiercely with Sirius.

Voldemort nodded and sent sparks into the air telling his death eaters to leave.

He faced Lily and James.

"Goodbye." he said to them and he threw the killing curse at them, the spell seemed to fly through the air in slow motion, Lily threw a disarming spell at Voldemort as she jumped to the ground with James. She was amazed to find it hit him, and her was throw for a second.

He looked at them with malice in his eyes before apparating out of the prison grounds, furious that he had not finished them off.

Sirius came over as the Death Eater he was duelling with disapparated, he helped Lily to her feet, then James.

"You two must be the luckiest people alive, you've escaped Voldemort twice now. That's one more then most." He said.

Lily didn't say anything, all around Aurors were tying up the remaining Death Eaters and prisoners.

Dumbledore came over to them, "that was very impressive." He said smiling weakly, "are you hurt?"

They shook their heads, "just a few bumps and bruises."

James said.

Dumbledore nodded, "we must comb the prison looking for injured people along with Death eaters and prisoners."

"How did this happen?" Lily asked the old man, "how did they break in?"

"I'm afraid they had help from the dementors, they have joined the dark side." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Who will guard the prison?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, but it doesn't seem like there is anyone to guard at the moment." He said and he left to talk to Mad eye. Moody.

Laura sat in her flat slouched in the corner of her bedroom, crying. She was trapped, there was no way out and she knew it.

She rocked back and fourth clasping her arm in front of her, it hurt like nothing she could imagine.

She didn't want to look at it, it made her feel sick. How had this happened, she thought as she sobbed, rocking back and fourth.

She warily rolled down the sleeve of her top to reveal, burned into her skin, the dark mark.

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have left it so long without updating. I've had exams for the past two weeks and I have had no time at all, God I hate SATs!

Anyway, sorry again for the really late update!


	21. Laura's Trouble

I feel really bad, I haven't updated for ages, but every time I went to write this chapter I thought it was crap and I deleted it. I just couldn't get it right, then when it was Ok it wasn't long enough!

P.S I've put this note at the beginning as I thought it might spoil the ending.

Laura stood over the bathroom sink crying as she tried to scrub the dark mark from her arm. She scrubbed and scrubbed but the only thing that was happening was that her arm was starting to go red and it hurt.

She threw the cloth down in and sat on the lip of the bath a single tear running down her cheek. How had this happened to her? How had she ended up with the Dark Mark on her arm?

She got up and went to the cupboard over the sink and pulled out a first aid box, left by the very well organised Lily. She rooted through it and pulled out a role of bandage. She carefully wrapped it around her fore arm biting her lip in the pain.

The very sight of the mark made her feel sick, she felt like chopping her arm off in disgust.

She threw the first aid box onto the floor in despair, what was she going to do? She couldn't tell anyone that she had the dark mark on her arm as they would probably chuck her in Azkaban for being a Death Eater. No one would believe that it wasn't her fault, that she hadn't meant for it to happen.

She rested her head on her knees, suddenly feeling very sick. She wished that there was a way out, a way that she could get rid of it, bit short of chopping off her arm there was nothing.

She stared at the floor her mind buzzing with different scenarios, one of her telling her friends. One of her becoming a proper Death eater, one of her running away.

She shook her head none of them would work, then another popped into her head. She lifted her head, this would work, it would give her a way out, although her friends and family wouldn't like it, but where were hey now when she needed help? They were too wrapped up in their own lives to give her a second thought.

She stood up, she had a plan in her head.

"Yes," she said to herself, "it's the only way."

Emma sat at the kitchen table, books spread out over it. She was catching up on some work she had missed while she was pregnant.

On the left hand side of her there was a large pram with Reece and Sinead in. They lay there making adorable baby noises, and Emma found it very hard to keep her eyes off them.

They lay facing each other, looking at each other in amazement. Emma wondered whether they recognized each other from the womb or not.

After a few minutes of tying to concentrate she abandoned her attempt of work, and sat staring at her children. They were so unbelievably cute, she had hardly taken her eyes off her since they were born.

It was amazing watching them grow, already after hardly a month they seemed ten times bigger then when they were born.

Her mum had been round may times with bags of old baby clothes, and Emma took great pleasure in dressing them in the morning. Today she had put them in matching baby grows, one pink and one blue. The main reason she had done that was so that Sirius could tell them apart, which he was having trouble doing.

Emma smiled as Sinead lifted up her foot and tried to put it in her mouth. She wondered what they would look like in ten years time, she sighed as she thought this. She had been so happy that she hadn't even thought of what it would be like to raise children in a world where Lord Voldemort was still at large.

She looked at her children, she couldn't stay sad for long. The gently rocked the pram until they fell asleep.

Jess sat on the sofa, the fire was crackling in front of her and she was lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked coming in and sitting next to her.

"I don't know, probably nothing." Jess said.

"Whatever it is I want to know," Remus said putting his arm around her, "come on, tell me."

"It's just that something isn't right, I mean Laura comes back and she isn't even a little upset that I ditched her. If I was her I'd kill me, and plus she finds out that I'm going out with you, her ex, and she doesn't care, she doesn't think anything of it." Jess said.

"Maybe she's happy for us, and she doesn't want to make a big deal out of it." Remus said.

"But that's not how it happens, and plus you said that she still liked you, if I was her I'd be heart broken."

"Well girls have always confused me." Remus said, "maybe she doesn't want to make a nig deal out of it because she thinks she'll get upset if she does."

"Maybe, but that's not like her." Jess said, "do you think I should go round and talk to her?"

"Now?" Remus asked.

"No, yesterday, of course now!" Jess joked.

"But I don't want you to go anywhere." He whined and he nuzzled his head into her neck.

Jess laughed, "no I'm being serious," she said, "what should I do?"

"You should stay here with me and never leave." Remus said and he sat up straight and pulled her in close.

"I mean about Laura." Jess said resting her head on his chest.

"Well, if you went round there tonight what would you say?" He asked, "why aren't you upset that I left you in Paris? Why aren't you mad that I'm going out with your ex?"

"If you put it like that it does seem a bit like I want her to be mad." Jess said, she thought for a moment, "I'll go round tomorrow."

"That means I have you all to myself." Remus said smiled.

Jess smiled back and planted a kiss on his lips although she still fel a little un easy.

Sirius got up as Reece started to cry, it was the second time tonight that he had gotten up.

He went over to his cot and gently lifted him out, "what's wrong little man?" He asked as he gently rocked him.

At that moment Sinead also woke up, and hearing the crying started crying herself.

"Oh dear look you've upset your sister." Sirius said and Emma got up groggily and picked up Sinead.

Emma sat on her bed and rocked her gently, "shhhh."

"I can't wait until they start sleeping through the night." Sirius said, "I'm getting bags under my eyes.

"You poor thing." Emma said in mock concern.

Sirius fell silent and thought for a few minutes.

"Did you ever think when we left school, that barley a year later we'd be married with two children?" He asked.

"No, but a lo of things can happen in a year." Emma said, "you never know this time next year we could be…" She broke off as a tear started to run down her cheek.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Sirius asked as he set next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. "Don't cry, come on tell me what's wrong."

"It's just that we're members of the order, and you're going to become an Auror, what if something happens to one of us, or both of us?" She sobbed, "I never thought of how stupid it was to have a baby when the world was so dangerous."

"Don't be silly, no ones going to die." Sirius said and he kissed her on the head.

"But how do you know that?" Emma sobbed, "and if we did die what would happen to these two?"

"Emma calm down, nothing is going to happen to us we can look after ourselves." Sirius said, "and if, god forbid, one of is was to pop our clogs, then the twins would be left out on the street. Lily and James, or Jess and Remus would taken them in and treat them like their own children."

Sirius put his free arm around her and squeezed her tightly.

Emma calmed a little and stopped crying, while this had been going on she hadn't notice the twins falling back to sleep.

They put the children back into their cots and Sirius pulled Emma around to face him.

"You know there isn't anything to worry about." He said soothingly.

"I know but I can't help being scared, I'm a mother now all I can think of is whether the children are going to be alright."

"And I'm a father, and I'm telling you they're going to be just fine." Sirius said, "they have a wonderful mother, and a very handsome father, what more could they want?"

Emma smiled, "handsome? You? In your dreams mate." She joked.

"Well if you don't think I'm handsome then why did you marry me?" Sirius asked.

"It was a dare!" Emma said cheekily.

"Well I never," Sirius said and he advanced towards his wife.

"Shhh, you'll wake them up again." Emma said.

Sirius lowered his voice, "so you like dares do you, well I've got another one for you." He said smiling, "I dare you to-" He broke off and whispered the rest in her ear.

"Sirius Black, I thought you were a gentleman!" Emma said and she ran squealing from the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Sirius hissed and he ran after her.

Jess sat sipping a mug of hot tea in the kitchen as Remus sat at the table watching her.

"What are you looking at?" Jess asked.

"You." Remus answered simply.

"I thought you had some work to do," Jess said.

"I do, but I much prefer staring at you." Remus said and he kept looking like a love sick puppy.

Jess smiled, "well I'd love to stand here all day so you can do just hat but I'm going out."

"Why?"

"Because I have to go and see Laura, and if I stay here distracting you you'll never get anything done," Jess said. She emptied the contents of her mug into the sink, kissed Remus on the cheek and quickly left before he could stop her.

She apparated into Laura's flat, it seemed strangely empty, but that was probably because four people used to live there and now only one did.

"Laura?" She called through the flat, but no one answered.

She went into the kitchen and found days worth of washing up in the sink.

"That's strange," Jess said to herself, Laura was one of the cleanest people she knew, it was unlike her not to clean up.

"Anybody home?" she called out again but no answer came.

Jess shivered there was a strange wind blowing through the house, she didn't like it, something wasn't right.

She went out into the hall and opened the front door, she checked the number on the front just to make sure she hadn't apparated into the wrong flat.

"Laura, Laura are you here?" She asked closing the door.

She went down the hall and into the first room, it was empty, then she went into the bathroom, no one in there either. The next room was empty just as the next was.

She approached the next door with caution, she didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that she didn't want to open the door.

She put her hand on the handle and turned it slowly, as she opened it she creaked. Why did she feel like she was in a horror film?

She pushed the door fully open taking s deep breath but nothing could prepare her for what lay on the other side.

She stepped inside the room and the moment she saw it she screamed, she backed out of the room and closed the door tears streaming down her eyes, it was terrible. She had just seen her best friend slumped against the wall, blood all around her. She was dead.


	22. Laura's funeral

Everyone stood silently in Laura's parents house, they had just attended her funeral.

Lily sat with Jess and Emma on Laura's bed, they were huddled together all crying over the loss of their friend. They had escaped upstairs to be alone, although being in her room only made them more sad.

There were many photos of them all when they were at Hogwarts, even one taken in their first year.

Jess had her head on Emma's shoulder as she cried, and she clutched a picture of her and Laura taken when they were a lot younger.

"I can't believe she's gone." Emma whispered as if scared to talk to loud.

"I don't understand why she did it." Lily said, "we could have helped her sort it all out, there was no need for her to… to." Lily didn't finish her sentence, it was too painful.

"I urm, this was, I found." Jess said croakily, she hadn't been using her voice much lately, all she seemed to do was cry. She pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "This was in Laura's room when I found her, I couldn't bring myself to open it."

Lily took it, it was addressed I I'm Sorry /I and it was defiantly Laura's handwriting.

"Shall I open it?" Lily asked.

The other two nodded and Lily slowly pulled it open, inside there was a piece of parchment.

"Shall I read it out loud?" Lily asked.

They nodded.

I Dear Everyone

First of all I would like to say I am sorry for any pain that I have caused anyone in doing this, but it was the only thing that I could do to put an end to it.

You may have noticed that I had the dark mark on my arm, but it's not what you think. I wasn't a death eater, but me saying that you probably wonder how I got it on my arm.

Well it all started when I got to Paris and Jess wasn't there, I got worried and I thought that something ay have happened to you, even thought a few seconds earlier I was standing right next to you. I called out your name and no one answered, then someone came up to me, a man, he was really good looking, he asked me if I was OK, I told him that I had lost my friend and he said he'd help me look.

Well after a while of looking I said that I was going to go catch the next port key back home as it was obvious you weren't here, but he stopped me, he said that he wanted to get to know me better, and against my better judgement I said I'd stay for a while just in case you turned up.

After that I don't really know what happened, I nest remember when I'm back here in England. I'm in Lily's kitchen and she'd making tea, I call out for help but she didn't hear me. I was under a spell, the imperius curse, the man I met in Paris was a Death Eater, he did it.

The next thing I remember doing is waking up and writing a note asking for help, I was going to send it with an owl but I couldn't fight the curse for long enough.

Then after that the curse was lifted, it must have been a day later, maybe less. I was so happy, but then I found it on my arm. The dark mark. I tried everything t get it off but I wouldn't go away, in the end I saw no way out, no one would believe that I wasn't a Death eater if I had the Dark Mark, I couldn't say that I was put under the Imperius curse no one would believe that. Then it came to me, the way out. I was so lonely and I felt no one would help me, this was what I should do, then I'd be a peace.

I wrote this note then I did it, I'm so sorry for hurting you, but there was no other way. I love you all very much and I know you're going to blame yourselves, you're going to think there was some way that you could help me but there wasn't. I'm happy now, I'm at peace, tell my parents that I love and will miss them.

Please don't be sad for me, don't cry too much, when you remember me I want you to be happy, not sad.

I will miss all of you, but I'll be watching from where ever I am.

Love always

Laura /I 

Lily's voice finally broke when she read this bit, she dropped the tear stained letter and started to cry.

Emma squeezed her tightly, "Lily you know what she said, she doesn't want us crying, and plus it makes you look ugly." Emma joked feebly although she was crying her self.

Lily laughed a little.

"Let's ur, lets go down stairs." Jess said, "lets get out of this room."

They filed down the stairs into the hall, many people had left to go home, the boys were sitting in a huddle around the fired talking sombrely.

James got up as they entered the room, he went to Lily and hugged her, "are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be," Lily said and she hugged him tightly.

Sirius went over to Emma and kissed her on the cheek.

"We should go," Emma said in a quiet voice, "I want to get back to the twins."

"We don't have to go now, they'll be fine with your mum for a little bit longer." Sirius said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know, but I want to see them." Emma said, Sirius nodded.

"I'll get your coat." He said.

"Thank you for coming," Laura's dad said coming into the room. "Please feel free to drop by anytime." He said.

Jess went over to him and hugged him, normally this would be strange thing to do, but she felt it was right at that moment.

Lily and James were back at their house, it was late and James was getting into bed.

Lily came out of the bathroom slowly and into the room a look of shock on her face.

"What is it?" James asked concerned sitting up.

Lily walked in as if she was in a trance.

James got up and went over to her, "Lily, what is it?" He asked concern showing in every line of his face.

"I'm… we're… I was…." She stuttered, and a smile came over her face in spite of how sad she felt. "I'm pregnant."


	23. James' Loss

Just before I start this chapter I think I've muddled up time a bit in this story. I'm sorry if I've confused anyone but I was going to have all these chapters about small things but they would just be quite short and not very interesting so I've had to merge them together. I'm also skipping forward little otherwise I think I might be old and grey by the time Harry's born!

Six months passed and everyone got back to some sort of sense of normality. They all adjusted to life without Laura although she wasn't forgotten.

Lily had shared her news with everyone and they were all very excited at the news of a new Potter coming into the world.

"We should get going," James said to Lily, they were at Reece and Sinead's first Birthday party, all looking rather ridiculous wearing pointly party hats.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Lily said as she ate a few biscuits shaped like animals.

"I'm not, but we have our final Auror tests tomorrow and you're with child." James said.

"My dear husband, I'm pregnant not an old lady with a Zimmer frame that must be in bed by nine." Lily joked.

"Come on James' loosen up, you know we're going to pass our tests." Sirius said as he sat on the floor, Sinead crawling all over him. "Mad eye practically told us so."

Exactly, let your hair down." Emma said and she went over to James and slightly tilted the party hat that sat on his head.

"Fine," James said, "let's play musical statues." He jumped up like a child, "I'm playing with Reece."

Lily smiled as she watched James dance around the living room with Reece, he was going to be a good father.

They all danced and Lily, being six months pregnant watched. Sinead broke free of the mass of dancing adults and crawled up onto the sofa next to Lily.

"Da da, da da." She said as she climbed up, she wriggled over to Lily and put her hands on her bump.

"Hello Sinead." Lily said, "had enough of your daddy's dancing?" She asked.

Sinead watched Lily's mouth moved as she talked ad moved her mouth with it.

Lily lifted her up and sat her next to her, Sinead clasped a bit of Lily's hair and tickled herself on the face with it while she sucked her thumb.

"Do you know what's in there?" Lily asked the small girl as she pointed o her bump. "It's a baby, just like you when you we in your mummy's tummy."

Sinead again watched Lily's lips and moved her mouth, despite of the thumb inside it.

Lily smiled, it was so cute, she couldn't wait until she had one of her own.

The next day James and Sirius sat in the Auror Department waiting to go and have the practical part of their exam.

"I hope Lily's OK, she's been in there for a while." James said, and at that moment the door opened and Lily came out beaming at them.

"How was it?" Sirius asked, obviously he hadn't taken notice of the smile plastered across her face.

"It was terrible," Lily said trying to keep a straight face.

"No really." James asked.

"It was fine, nothing we haven't done before." Lily said.

"James Potter," the examiner said.

"Good Luck." Lily said and she kissed him on the cheek before he went in.

"How was it really?" Sirius asked having an attack of nerves.

"It was easy, a piece of cake." Lily said, "stop worrying, you'll be fine."

Sirius nodded.

"Now I have to go?" Lily said, "will you be alright on your own?" she asked like he was a small child and she was his mother.

"Sure," Sirius said, "I'll be fine."

"Good luck, see you later." She said and she disappeared off.

Lily and Emma were sitting in Lily's garden, Sinead and Reece were crawling about on the grass around them.

"I can't believe that I'm not even twenty and I have two one year old children." Emma said.

"So do you think you're going to have any more?" Lily asked.

"Maybe, but not any time soon. I'm going to have to concentrate on these two for a while, then I have to get back to my Healer training." Emma said, "I always only wanted two, but lets just see how things go. What about you?"

"I'm going to pop this one out first." Lily said.

"Well obviously, but what about after this one, any plans for a pack of Potters?" Emma asked.

Lily laughed, "how long have you wanted to say that one?"

"Ever since you got pregnant." Emma said smiling.

"You should really get back to Healer Training, you have too much free time." Lily said.

"As a matter of fact I start training again next month." Emma said, "I'm getting my mum to look after the children."

Lily opened her mouth to say something when Sirius popped into the garden.

"Ah my darling husband what can we do for you?" Emma asked smiling, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked sitting up.

"Something's happened," Sirius said quickly frowning. "It's James' parents, they've been in a house fire."

"What? Are they alright?" Lily asked and she pushed herself, with some effort to her feet.

"They're in Saint Mungos, but they're in a bad way." Sirius said sadness apparent in their voice, James' parents had taken him in like a son when he was at school. "The healers say they won't last the night."

"Oh God." Lily said, "where's James?"

"He's at the hospital." Sirius said.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minuet." Lily said and she ran as fast as she could into the house.

James sat in Saint Mungos by his parents' beds, he hated seeing them like this. He had always thought his parents were indestructible. They were two of the best aurors around, he had never thought that anything could hurt them.

He heard the door open, he looked round to see Lily come in.

"James." She said as she came in, "I'm so sorry, how are they?"

"Not good." James said and he stood up as she came over to him.

Lily just looked at him, she wasn't quite sure what to say so she just pulled him into a tight embrace.

James, who had been holding back tears for some time now, finally broke down.

"Lily what if they don't make it?" He asked as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Don't worry about that, they're safe for the moment and that's all that matters." She said soothingly.

James took a deep breath and stood up straight, he felt much batter after crying a little.

Lily pulled up a chair next to his and put her arm around him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know, I had just finished my exam and I was waiting for Sirius when an Auror came up to me. He'd been out on a job with my parents, they had been caught in a house battling death eaters, it caught fire and they were trapped inside." James said staring at the floor. "They only just got out after someone went in to get them."

Lily squeezed his shoulder and kissed him on the head, "don't worry it'll be alright.

The next day came, James' had slept un easily in the relatives room with Lily that night, not wanting to go home. He had insisted that Lily not stay, but she refused to leave him.

He went into where his parents lay to find a healer there looking grim.

"Are you James Potter?" The healer asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, "what's happened."

"I'm afraid your parents passed away early in the morning, I'm ever so sorry."

James didn't say anything, it took a few moments for the news to sink in, "Well, urm, right." He stammered, "thank you for telling me."

He turned and left the room, he went back to the relatives room where Lily had just woken up.

"James?" She asked, "what's happened?"

"They've gone," He said and a tear rolled down his cheek, "they passed away during the night."

"Oh James" She said, "I'm so sorry." She hugged him tightly, "it will be alright."

"How?" James asked.

Lily broke out of the hugged and looked at him, "we're starting out own family." She said.

James smiled feebly.

"We going to have this baby, then we can have loads more," Lily said, "we'll make your parents proud."

"You're wonderful, you know that?" James said to his wife, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Well you're not going to lose me." She said soothingly. "We're going to have all our children, the we'll grow old together and watch their children grow up."

James nodded, "I love you so much." He said.

Lily kissed him, "and I love you."


	24. The Prophecy

Dumbledore sat behind his desk as he watched the door of his office close. His divination teacher had just bee to see him, she had told him that at the end of this school year she would be leaving.

Her reasons for leaving were that she saw terrible things in her future if she stayed here, but as Dumbledore reminded her, Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the magical world, and he doubted any harm would come to her here.

Dumbledore sighed and at that moment an owl flew through the window, it landed on his desk, dropped the letter it was holding in it's beak and flew off.

He opened the letter and read the parchment note inside.

I 

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

My name is Sybill Patricia Trelawney, and I am the great-great-granddaughter of Cassandra Trelawney, a very gifted, very famous Seer, as you may well know.

At this present moment in time I am offering my services to you as a Divination teacher, as I think your students would very much benefit from by teachings of the noble art of divination.

I am currently staying at the Hogs Head Inn in Hogsmeade and I would be very please to meet with you to discuss this matter further.

Yours Sincerely

S.P Trelawney /I 

Dumbledore read the letter through again.

Well, he thought, this woman is either a very gifted seer, or just very lucky.

He pulled out a piece of parchment with the Hogwarts stamp printed on the top. With his elegant quill he began to write a letter. Even though he didn't greatly desire another divination teacher, as he didn't particularly think there was much point in continuing the subject at the school, he thought it polite at least to meet with her.

He finished his letter telling her that he would meet her tomorrow and sent it off with one of the school owls.

Lily was sitting at the breakfast table with James, he was talking to her stomach while she ate her cornflakes.

"James, please stop talking to my stomach." Lily said.

"I'm not I'm talking to our baby." He said and he sat up straight, "urgh," he said looking at her breakfast, "how can you eat that?"

Lily was eating cornflakes, and instead of putting milk in with them she had put orange juice.

She shrugged, "it tastes nice to me."

"Women eat some weird things when they're pregnant." James said, "like last night you when you ordered a curry from that muggle place, you got the spiciest one on the menu."

"It was only a vindaloo." Lily said shrugging, "it wasn't even that spicy."

"I know, after you have this baby, I'm going to take you out ad buy you one then." He said a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "then we'll see if it's spicy enough for you."

"Fine," Lily said, although she had a feeling that she wouldn't be finding one of the spiciest curries there is bland then.

An important looking barn owl flew in through the kitchen window and landed on the table.

James untied two letters from it's leg and let it fly off.

"They're from the ministry." He said handing one to Lily.

"Must be our test results." Lily said, they looked at each other. "Lets open them a the same time."

"Right, on three." James said, "1.……….2.……..3" He said but neither of them moved.

"You didn't open yours," Lily complained.

"Well you didn't open yours either." James said.

"This is stupid." Lily said and she ripped it open and read the letter inside.

James followed her lead and opened his as well.

"I've done it, I passed,." Lily squealed, "I'm a fully qualified Auror."

James smiled, "that's great." He said.

"What's wrong, didn't you pass?" Lily asked.

"No," James said.

"Oh James," Lily said, "I don't believe it."

"Me neither," He said smiling, "I didn't just pass, I passed with full marks."

"You show of." Lily said hitting him on the arm, "don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." James said putting an am around her.

"Come on let's go and collect our robes." Lily said, the letter told them that they could come n and collect their robes any time they wanted.

"No, don't you worry, you've been doing too much lately for someone seven months pregnant." James said, "I'll go."

"I've hardly been out lately," Lily said, "and it's not like I'm going to run a marathon, I think I can handle going down to the ministry."

"Yeah I know, but isn't apparating a bit of a strain now?" James asked frowning.

"Well it's not as easy as before but I'll cope." Lily said.

James didn't look convinced.

"Look, this will be the last time I apparate unless I absolutely have to. I'll walk everywhere, or use alternative means of transport." Lily said. "OK?"

"I suppose." James said unconvinced.

"Stop worrying." Lily said giving him a tender kiss. "Nothing's going to happen."

Lily and James had collected their robes from the Auror office. They were long and black with a silver clasp and on the left hand said, in silver stitching indicating what level they were. At the moment they both had a one, written in roman numerals.

They met Jess on their way out.

"Hi," Jess said surprised to see them, "what are you doing here? Especially you Lily, you're seven months gone."

"That doesn't mean I'm incapable of going out." Lily said irritably.

"Take no notice of her." James said, "we here collecting our Auror robes."

"So your qualified now, well done." Jess said, "I'd love to stop and talk but I'm on my way to hand in a paper, see you later."

"Bye." James said and she ran off into the lift, James then turned to Lily who was looking a little grumpy. "Cheer up." he said, "come on I'm going to buy you an ice cream."

"I'm not a child." Lily said, "but I still want an ice cream!"

Dumbledore entered the Hogs Head, it wasn't his favourite place to meet someone, it had a strange smell and many of its costumers didn't look all the trust worthy.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Sybill Trelawney." He said going up to the bar man.

"Who? Oh that weird looking woman with all the bangles and stuff." The bar man grunted, "she's up in room ten."

"Thank you." Dumbledore said and he went up the stairs to the right of the bar.

He went carefully up to the top of the staircase, which could have done with a dust.

He reached the top and went down the corridor to room ten and knocked on the door.

"Please come in." came a voice from within, "I have been expecting you."

Dumbledore smiled, what if he had been a mad axe man coming to kill her?

He entered the room.

"Good day Professor, please come and have a seat." The woman said, she resembled a insect. She wore a shawl, over large glasses and many bangles.

"Good afternoon," Dumbledore said and he sat at the table with her. Before him lay a cup of steaming hot tea, and a crystal ball.

"Which of my talents would you like me to show you first?" She asked, "maybe you would like me to read your tea leaves, or gave into your future?"

"Not at the moment thank you." Dumbledore said politely, "let's just get straight down to business. Now tell me of your qualifications, why do you want to be a teacher?"

"I feel that, well, pupils would greatly benefit from my powers. I ay even discover some children with the power to look into the beyond." She said. "I don't have any teaching qualifications, per say, but it can't be that hard can it."

Dumbledore frowned a little, "well perhaps you would like to demonstrate your talents."

"Of course." She said, "I shall look into your future using my orb."

Dumbledore nodded as she placed her ands on the orb and started into it's depths.

"I see, I see great happiness in your future. Someone close to you, I think it's your son, yes your son is going to get married. You will have many grandchildren." She said in a mystic voice.

"Well I see," Dumbledore said smiling slightly, he didn't have a son. "Thank you for your time but I afraid that I don't think I'll be employing another-"

Dumbledore cut off as she started to talk, her voice cold and harsh, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," she said, she looked to him as if she was in some kind of trace. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies." Dumbledore heard a creak outside the door and a small scuffle, but he took no notice, he was to enthralled by what was happening in front of him. "The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

She came out of her trance like state and looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" She asked her voice normal.

Dumbledore didn't answer straight away, he was thinking. "I was just about to tell you that I wanted to offer you a job." He said, he had just witnessed a real prophecy, he thought, and he thought it would be wise to keep her where he could keep an eye on her, even if it did mean giving her a job.

Lily and James sat out in the sunshine in Diagon Alley, it was a beautiful day, and they rarely did things like this together.

"We should go home." Lily said, "it's starting to get late."

"Righty ho!" James said and he stood up. "I've eaten way too much ice-cream. You know what-"

James stopped as he heard screams come from the other end of the street.

"What the?" Lily said, and she stood on her chair to see over the heads of the crowd. "It's Death eaters." She said.

"We should get out of here, I'm not taking any risks." James said but before they could leave a spell, aimed at him shot past his shoulder.

"Not running away are we Potter?" A Death Eater asked.

"Just bugger off." James said and he whipped his wand out.

Lily backed against the wall, trying to keep out of the way of any duels, she didn't want to get involved.

"James come on let's go." She called, but when she looked up James was no where to be seen, he was lost in the crowd of Death eaters and Aurors that had turned up.

"Oh crap, what am I going to do now?" she asked herself and she drew out her wand just in case.

Fierce duels were going on all around her, many people now lay on the ground. Lily just closed her eyes and prayed that she could get out of here alive.

She heard a familiar voice cry out in pain, she stood back on the chair and looked out. It was James, he was back in to a corner and she could see blood.

She knew that she probably shouldn't have be doing this but she ran into the crowd to him. Yes she was scared, as she was pregnant but she didn't think she'd be very happy if the baby's father didn't live to see it be born.

She ran up behind the Death Eater and blasted him out of the way, she then saw James holding his wand arm in pain, blood seeping down his robes.

"Lily what are you doing here, you should go, now." James said.

"I'm not leaving you here." Lily said.

"How touching," came a all to familiar voice from behind.

The hairs on Lily's neck stood on end and fear came over her, it was Voldemort.

"They always say third times a charm." Voldemort cackled and he raised his wand arm.

"No," Lily shouted, "not today." She shot a spell that make smoke rise up like a wall between Voldemort and her.

"Let's go." James said and they apparated out quickly before the spell wore off.


	25. Harry James Potter

Lily lay on her bed, being nearly nine months pregnant wasn't easy, as she was finding out. She now knew why Emma had been so cranky when she was pregnant, she wasn't just carrying one, which was bed enough, she was carrying two, that must have been hell!

She rolled over and looked at James who was lying next to her asleep.

"James are you awake?" She asked, there was no reply. She nudged him in the back and he stirred. "are you awake?"

"No," James mumbled.

"I thought you were." Lily said, "I don't suppose you want to make me breakfast?"

"Not really." James said and he startled to drift off again.

"Good, I'll have fried bacon and sausages, and eggs, and beans, and fired tomatoes." Lily said, her mouth watering. "Just give me the full English."

She turned to look at James and realized that he was asleep.

"JAMES!" She shouted at him.

"What?" James asked abruptly sitting up straight. "What's going on?"

"You were asking me what I wanted for breakfast, and I told you a want a fry up." Lily said.

James looked at her sceptically. "I did not offer you breakfast, it's only six thirty."

Lily looked at him with puppy dog eyes, "me and your unborn child are hungry," she said, "you know I would bother you, it's just I'm finding it so hard to move. Look don't worry, I'll do it myself, I just hope I don't strain myself, then me and the baby would be-"

"Ok, OK I'm doing it." James said sliding out of bed. "But it's only because I love you." He said and he kissed her on the head, then kissed her bump.

Lily smiled to herself and lay back in bed, maybe being pregnant wasn't so bad.

Later that day Dumbledore had called an Order meeting, from his owl they could tell it was very important. Lily, James, Sirius, Emma, Jess and Remus were all there (strangely Peter wasn't) along with Mad-Eye Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a few other important Aurors.

Lily was sitting next to Alice Longbottom, who was also pregnant, and discussing their mutual state.

Dumbledore called them to order.

"Now, I have some news to share with you, very important news." Dumbledore said surveying every person sitting around him.

"Well out with it then." Mad-Eye said impatiently, "I have other things to be doing, a lot of paper work."

Dumbledore smiled at him but took no notice otherwise. "I was recently interviewing someone for the post of Divination teacher at the school when I heard something very interesting, a prophecy." He said, "but not just any prophecy, a very intriguing one, but I'm not all that sure of its reliability. The candidate who I was talking to wasn't the best seer you've ever met." Dumbledore now pulled out his pensive and placed it on the table in front of him. "I'll let you hear it for yourselves and see what you make of it."

A figure of a woman draped in shawls, and weighed down with bangles floated out of the pensive, she repeated the word of the prophecy she had given back in her interview before disappearing.

"Well what does this mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well," Dumbledore said, "it is exactly as you heard it, apparently the one who will be able to defeat Voldemort will be born at the end of this month to parents who had escaped death by him three times."

Lily's eyes opened wide in shock and she looked at James, "but that's me." She said.

Dumbledore nodded glumly.

"And me," Alice said.

"Yes this could apply to both of you, you have both defied Voldemort three times, and are due to have children at the end of this year." Dumbledore said.

"But what was the bit about him having the power he know not?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure about that, but all I can guess is that this child, whether it be Lily and James' or Frank and Alice's' will do great things." Dumbledore said.

"But you said before that you didn't know how reliable this prophecy was." Mad-Eye said. "How do you know if it's even going to come true at all?"

"Well so far it has been true, and it would be foolish just to ignore it." Dumbledore said. "There is also another problem, we are not the only ones who know about this prophecy. It seems there was someone listening in, a Death Eater."

"That's all we need." Mad-Eye moaned.

"I would not have wished Voldemort to hear of this prophecy, but his mole didn't hear all of it. He was found and removed half way through so we still have the upper hand." He said, "but this also means that both Lily and Alice are in danger, as are all the people close to you, and this is why I have called this meeting."

"Well what do you purpose to do?" James asked.

"I have a few ideas, " Dumbledore replied, "have someone on your guard all the time, making sure you come to no harm, but that isn't very practical. In fact many of my ideas aren't very good, except."

£Except what?" Alice asked.

"I have the one idea, you would go into hiding using an ancient charm." Dumbledore said.

"The fidelius charm." Lily said, Dumbledore nodded, "but there must be another way."

"I wish there was, but this is the only way that would ensure you were safe." Dumbledore said, "you do not have to make up your minds right now, but think it over. In the mean time we need to make sure nothing happens to either of these two, and all their friends and family need to be on their guard as well."

Lily and James returned home after their meeting with Sirius, Emma, Jess and Remus.

"Well it could be worse." Emma said.

"How exactly?" Lily snapped.

"Well Alice could have not been pregnant." Emma said, "then you'd be screwed, but at least you still have hope, it might not be you."

"Don't worry Lily." James said hugging her, "we'll get through this, we'll find a way to make it all alright. And Emma's right it might not even be us."

"Well I'm sorry but that doesn't really console me." Lily said and she pulled out of the hug and she went upstairs.

"We'll go after her." Jess said and she pulled Emma with her after Lily.

James sighed.

"Don't be so down prongs." Sirius said slapping him on the back.

"Yeah it's not all doom and gloom." Remus said. "You have a beautiful wife and a baby on the way."

"You should be happy, being a fathers great." Sirius said.

"I just don't want this baby coming into the world and have to be in danger," James said.

"Well like Emma said it might not even be you, it might be Frank and Alice." Remus said.

"Let's just change the subject." Sirius said, "so how's the weather?"

"Shut up Padfoot." James said throwing a cushion at him.

"I was only making conversation." Sirius said ducking out of the way of the cushion.

"I'm going for a ride on my broom stick, let off a bit of steam." James said.

"We'll come," Sirius said, "we'll race."

"I'm not racing, you know I can't ride a broom to save my life." Remus said.

"We know, that's why we want you to come, so that one of us doesn't come last." Sirius said.

"Oi!"

"Come one then," James said, "last one back to the house has to smell Padfoot's old socks!"

"And what's wrong with my socks?" Sirius said in outrage.

"What isn't wrong with your socks mate?"

The end of July drew nearer and nearer and Lily prayed to God that she didn't have her baby before August the first.

Today was the 30th, and she sat with Jess out in the garden. The light was fading as it was late evening, and they sat discussing the fidelius charm which Dumbledore had purposed.

"It seems very complicated to me." Jess said, "all this secret keeper malarkey."

"Well it's very effective, but it would mean that I had no life, I would basically disappear." Lily said.

"But it's not like we would never see you." Jess said.

"Yeah but James and I would probably have to give up our jobs." Lily said.

"It would be worth it to keep you safe though, and it's not like you can't afford not to work." Jess said, "not after all that money James' parents left you two."

"I know we can afford it, but I was just so looking forward to working as a fully qualified Auror." Lily said, "I don't want to be cooped up at home all the time, I'll go mad."

"Well it won't be ideal, but you could still go out, just in disguise or something." Jess said.

Lily frowned and in the distance they heard a bell ring.

"Is that the door bell?" Jess asked.

Lily nodded, "probably muggles, will you get it?"

Jess nodded and went back through the house to the front door.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Haroldson and I would like to talk to you about your double glazing needs." A man dressed in a shard suit asked, his hair parted and greased down.

"No thank you." Jess said and she went to close the door.

"Please don't close the door." the man pleaded, "if I don't make one sale by the end of the week I'll be fired."

Jess frowned, "I'm sorry but I'm not buying double glazing off you."

"Alright then, but can you tell me what I'm doing wrong? What's wrong with my sales technique?"

"Um," Jess said looking at the man, "well maybe you should try and sell it in a quiet village where no one needs double glazing."

"Right, never thought of that," the man said.

"Look I'm really quite busy," Jess said.

"Right sorry to have bothered you, I'll be off." The man said, and before he could say anything else Jess slammed the door shut.

"What a nutter." Jess said to herself.

"JESS!" Came Lily's voice from the garden, she sounded panicked. "GET OUT HERE NOW!"

Jess ran through the house into the garden where Lily sat looking horrified.

"What's happened?" She asked.

"My waters broke, the babies coming." Lily said.

Lily had been in hospital all night, and it was now early morning.

James sat with her in a room in Saint Mungos as her last contraction finished.

"James, I don't want it to happen now." She whined.

James stroked her hair, "don't work yourself up, it will only make this harder." He said, "if it's meant to happen now it will, we can't stop it."

Lily clasped his hand again as she felt another contraction coming.

"Right," the Healer said, "it's time to start pushing, now take a deep breath and….. PUSH!"

Outside Emma heard the screaming, "God I feel sorry for her."

"Her, I feel sorry for James," Sirius said, "he'll have a broken hand by the end of this." Emma hit him lightly.

"I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Jess wondered.

"It sounds like we'll find out soon." Remus said.

Inside the room the baby was nearly out.

"Come on one more push." The healer said.

Lily gritted her teeth and did as she was told.

"It's a boy, it's a boy!" James shouted beaming like an idiot when the baby was finally out and it's screams filled the room.

"A boy?" Lily asked and the healer showed her.

"I'll just get him cleaned up." She said and she took him off.

Their friends then flooded into the room.

"I heard a baby crying," Emma said.

"That was James." Lily joked tiredly.

"No it wasn't," James corrected her, "it was our son."

"A boy?" Jess squealed, "that's wonderful."

"Where is he?" Emma asked.

"He's being cleaned up," James said.

A few minutes later the healer came back with the baby.

Lily held him in her arms and James put his arm around both of them.

"What's his name?" Sirius asked

"We're calling him Harry, after James' dad, " Lily said.

"Harry James Potter." James said beaming.

"He has your eyes Lily." Jess said, "he's beautiful."

"He really is." Emma agreed.

Lily smiled at her new child, he was so small and innocent, and although she had never felt happier there was a was a feeling of dread in the back of her mind. She felt a tear come to her face as she thought of what this baby may one ay have to face.


	26. Jess and Remus

James sat bouncing Harry up and down on his knee, Harry was beaming although that may have been due to wind as he was too young to smile. Sinead and Reece were also joining the fun each of them holding onto one of James' legs as they moved up and down.

Lily smiled as she took a picture with a wizarding camera.

"It's so cute." She said to Emma who was lounging on the grass, basking the the sunlight.

"I know." She agreed, she laughed.

"What?" Lily asked.

"It's just that did you ever think you would see James Potter like this?"

Lily laughed as well ,"did you ever think you'd see Sirius Black like that?" she asked and she pointed over to the garden table where Sirius was sitting with Remus and Jess. He was consuming a tub of ice-cream at an alarming rate, h and Remus were having a race.

"What do you mean, he always look like that!" Emma joked.

They heard chuckling coming from Harry, he was making cute baby sounds.

"Lily he's talking to me!" James said, excited like a little boy.

"Sure he is." Lily pretended to agree and she nodded her head,

"No he really is." James sad beaming.

"What's he saying then?" Emma asked.

James thought for a moment, "he's saying," he put his ear closer to Harry and smiled, "that he wants to be a quiddich player when he grows up!"

Lily smiled back, "of course he did." She said and she laughed.

Over at the table Jess and Remus were sitting whispering to each other.

"What are you two old ladies whispering about?" Sirius asked.

Remus smiled to Jess, "nothing." Remus said.

"Moony." Sirius said looking at Remus right in the eyes.

"Yes Padfoot?" Remus answered looking straight back at him.

"I will find out." Sirius said determined and he went back to his ice-cream.

Jess left the table and went over and lay beside Lily and Emma.

"Look at that." Lily said as James transformed into a stag and Harry looked up at him in surprise.

James put his nose next to Harry, and he started crying.

Lily ran over to the baby and picked him up, she cradled him in her arms and he immediately calmed.

"Did daddy scare you?" She asked and she patted James on the head.

Harry nestled into her arms and closed his eyes.

"he's tired, I'm going to put him down for a nap." Lily said and she conjured a cot and placed him inside.

She sat by it and watched as he fell asleep, Sirius meanwhile had turned into his dog for and was chasing James around the garden much to the amusement of the children.

"Hello?" Came a male voice from the back door, it was Peter.

"Wormtail," Remus called, so you are alive"

Peter walked down the garden to where they were.

"Long time no see." Emma said.

"Yeah, we thought you'd disappeared." Jess said.

"You missed Harry being born." Lily said.

"Oh right." Peter said and he sat at the table nets to Remus, "sorry, I've been busy."

"With what?" Jess asked, she knew what he did at work, and t wasn't all that much.

"Just things." Peter said shiftily and, started to fidgeting with the sleeve of his robes. He had been sent here by his master. He had found out that they had had a baby and he wanted Peter to check up on them.

"So is this the baby?" he asked and he went over to the side of the cot and peered over. He looked just like James, but with one difference, his eyes. They were bright green, just like Lily's, he closed his eyes and shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Peter answered not looking at her. He made a mental note about everything about him so he could report it back to his master, this would make him very popular.

"Isn't he adorable." Jess said coming up behind him.

"Oh," he squeaked in surprise, "he's lovely." He said and he winced slightly as he said it.

"So what have you been up to lately?" Jess asked

"Urm, nothing." He said.

"Wormatil you must have been doing something." Remus said.

"No, not really," He said but he knew they didn't believe him. What could he say? He wracked his brain for a second thinking of what to say then he blurted out, "my mum was sick."

"Really?" Jess asked astonished, "what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, I mean she's better now." Wormatil said, "but I don't want to talk about it."

Lily looked at him, he felt as if she could see through him and then she looked away.

Peter sat back at the table and watched as Prongs and Padfoot chased each other around the garden. They both stopped running, James lay on the floor and Reece took hold of his horns, while Sinead examined her fathers new black shaggy coat.

A few weeks afterwards Dumbledore arrived at Godrics Hallow to see Lily and James, and of course baby Harry.

He sat in the living room while Harry lay on the floor, playing with the tassel of a cushion that lay near by.

"Have you thought anymore about the fideilus charm?" He asked, he had sent them a letter a few weeks ago explaining what it would involve.

"Not really, I've been putting off thinking about it." Lily said.

"I know it seems scary, but it's for your own safety." The old man said, and he sighed, "things are worse then I first anticipated. It seems that we have a spy in the order."

"A spy?" James asked amazed, "but who?"

"I don't know James, I wish I did," Dumbledore said, "you need to be more vigilant now then ever before. This spy, whoever it is, is close to you, they have revealed details to the enemy that only someone who was able to get near to you would know."

"But who?" Lily asked, "none of our friends would ever become a spy, would they?"

"It seems very unlikely, but at this time, when the world is crumbling around us, we must be careful who we trust." Dumbledore said, "just be on the look out for any strange behaviour."

James nodded.

Dumbledore sat silent for a moment before he started talking again. "Back to the matter in hand, you need to start thinking about the idea of going into hiding. If Voldemort finds out where you are, it doesn't bare to think about what may happen."

Lily felt tears welling up inside of her, she knew she had to do it, to protect her family, but she desperately didn't want to.

"Are you sure there is no other way?" James asked.

Dumbledore frowned, "if there is I do not know of it." He said, "I don't ant an answer now, take some more time, but not too much. In the meantime, I will start putting some protective charms around your house, give you extra security,."

"What about Frank and Alice?" Lily asked, "have they gone into hiding?"

"No, not yet, they to are thinking about it, but their need is not as dyer as yours." Dumbledore said.

"How come?"

"Well if Voldemort was to attack someone it is more likely, I'm afraid, to be Harry." Dumbledore said, "you see Voldemort himself was a 'half blood' and as to is Harry. It just seems more likely."

Lily held back tears, she looked down at her son playing, completely oblivious to what may befall him. The weight of the whole wizarding world ay one day rest upon his shoulders, and she could do nothing to help him bear the burden. All she could do was to keep him safe until that day my come.

James put an arm around her, "it will be okay." He comforted, although he didn't quite believe it himself.

"I will start on protecting the house, I will also put an apparition block on it, meaning no one will be able to apparate into the building." Dumbledore said and he stood up.

James stood up too and led him out to the front of the house, Lily stayed inside with Harry.

She lifted him onto her lap and he reached up and played with a few strands of her hair that fell over her shoulders, and gurgled as he did so. Lily kissed him on the head and a tear fell down her face, she didn't think it was possible to be so happy, yet so sad at the same time.

Remus closed a bulging suitcase and stowed it under his bed, out of sight.

"Remus," Came Jess' voice from the living room where she was reading a book for her alleviator course.

"Yes my love?" Remus shouted in answer from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in there?" Jess shouted in return.

Remus took a deep breath and patted a box in his pocket, "come and see."

He heard Jess walking down the hallway and push the door open.

She gasped as she walked in, "Remus, this is beautiful." She said as she surveyed the room. It was full of rose petals and candles.

"Not as beautiful as you." Remus said.

"Oh cheesy line!" Jess said sticking her tongue out and walking towards him.

Remus smiled nervously and bit his lip, "I have a question for you."

"A question?" Jess asked and her breath catching in her throat.

"Yes." Remus said and he bent down on one knee.

Jess' eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Well I had a speech prepared, but I've forgotten it." Remus said hit hands shaking, "I'm just going to get to the point." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"Jess, will you marry me?" He asked, as he did so he opened the box and closed his eyes.

He stayed in that position for about a minute and Jess still hadn't spoken.

"Um Remus." She said, "the box is empty."

"What?" He asked and he opened his eyes, sure enough he was holding a ring box, minus the ring. "Bugger! Well that completely ruins it."

Jess smiled, "no it doesn't." She said.

"Yes it does, now I look like a right plant!" Remus said hitting himself on the head.

Jess bent down so she was level with him, "you're not a plank." she said and she smiled, "you're wonderful, and caring, and everything a girl could ever ask for, and I love you."

Remus smiled and pulled her into a long loving kiss, after a while he pulled away and something caught his eye.

"There it is!" He said and he picked the ring up from his bedside table. "must have put it there for safe keeping."

Jess laughed, and Remus slid the ring on her finger.

"Perfect fit." She said as she admired the diamond ring glistening in the candle light.

"It was my grandmothers." Remus said and he kissed her hand. "Oh you were going to say yes right, because if you don't I'm going to want that back."

Jess hit him on the arm, "of course I'm saying yes." She said and she kissed him again.

After that Remus opened a bottle of champagne and filled two glasses.

"To us." He said and they clinked glasses together.

As Jess sipped her drink she frowned.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, it's just my family probably won't approve of me marrying you, and that could make things difficult."

Remus smiled slightly, "I've already thought of that." He said, "I knew it would be very difficult with your parents and all so we're not getting married here. We're eloping, running away!" He said dramatically, "we shall declare our love for each other in an exotic country on a beach at sunset!"

Jess laughed, "what do you mean?"

"I mean tomorrow morning we're leaving for two weeks, and when we come back we'll be married."


	27. Daddys Day In

"Harry Potter, that's his name master." Peter Pettigrew said as he bowed between Lord Voldemort.

"Good work Wormatil, at least you're good for something." Voldemort said in his shrill voice, "I want you with the Potters all the time, I want to know everything they're doing."

"Yes master." Peter squeaked.

"I want you to find out Dumbledore's plans for then Potters, what he intends to do now that I know about the prophecy." Voldemort said staring at Wormtail with a piercing gaze.

"Yes master, but it might be difficult, he already suspects a spy in the order." Wormtail said, "won't it look suspicious if I start asking questions?"

"You will do as you're told," Voldemort roared at Peter.

"Yes master, sorry master." Wormtail said and he kissed them hem of his masters robes.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Lily asked her husband, they were discussing who should be their secret keeper.

"Lily he's like my brother, he's never in a million years betray us, he's rather die." James said.

"I know, but you can never be too sure." Lily said, "maybe we should slip a truth potion into his drink just to be sure."

James laughed, "we'd be safe with him." he said.

Lily sighed, "I know I'm just nervous, that's all."

"So am I, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." James said.

Lily smiled and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door and Lily pulled away reluctantly.

"Why does everyone always come round to our house?" James asked.

"Well you better get used to it." Lily said, "once we go into hiding they have to come to us."

She went off to the door and opened it.

"How come we can't apparated inside?" Emma asked inviting herself in with Sirius and the children.

"Hi Lily." Sirius said.

"Ah Sirius, just the man, I want a word with you." James said.

"What about?" He asked.

James looked at Emma, "Um, it's private."

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Nothing ," James said.

"Come on James' it's Emma, if you can tell Sirius I can tell Emma." Lily said.

"Yeah!" Emma said even though she had no idea what was going on.

James moved close to Lily's ear "but what about the spy?"

"If it's not Sirius it's hardly going to be Emma, she's my best friend." Lily whispered back.

"I suppose." James said, "just make sure she doesn't tell anyone."

James took Sirius off into the kitchen while Lily sat in the front room with Emma.

"So what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing really," Lily said, "we just decided to have Sirius as our secret keeper."

"Sirius?" Emma asked, "are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Lily said, "him and James have known each other for almost his whole life. They're like brothers."

"We're like sisters, why not me?" Emma asked.

"Sorry, but we both agreed on Sirius, and plus he's an Auror, and much better at duelling." Lily said, "not that you're not good, it's just we would feel a lot safer with him as our secret keeper. You wouldn't want the responsibility anyway, you have enough to worry about with two children, Sirius will be responsible with the whole of my family. Our lives will be in his hands……………. Oh God my life is going to be in hands of Sirius Black, am I mad?"

Emma laughed a little, "don't worry, I don't want to be your secret keeper, but if I was I would never let anything happen to any of you."

Lily smiled, "come here." She said and her and Emma hugged.

After a few minutes Lily felt a tear rolling down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"More like what isn't wrong," Lily said.

"Come on, it's not that bad, you have a wonderful husband, a beautiful son, marvellous friends, you're a fully qualified Auror, and to top it all, you're beautiful." Emma said.

"So what, my family is endanger from the most feared wizard that ever lived. We have to go into hiding other wise he'll kill my son and probably me and James." Lily said angrily, "I'm a qualified Auror but what's the point in that, I won't actually be able to work!"

"I know it seems bad, but things will get better, eventually." Emma comforted, "I don't know how, or when, but they will. Now dry your eyes, we're going out."

"What?" Lily asked.

"I said we're going out, to take your mind off things. James and Sirius can look after the children, and we are going out to have a good time, while you still can."

"I don't know if I want to go out." Lily said.

"Nonsense, it will do you good." Emma said, "we'll stop off at Jess on the way and bring her as well."

"I don't know."

"Well I do, and I'm not taking no for an answer, now go upstairs and sort out your hair." Emma said.

"Oi!" Lily said hitting her, "there is nothing wrong with my hair."

"I'm only joking, you go and get changed and I'll tell James and Sirius." Emma said and she patted Lily on the head.

A few minutes later Lily was ready and Emma stood in the hall waiting.

"Come on lets go." Emma said.

"Are you sure you're going to be OK?" James asked.

Lily nodded.

"Just be careful." He said.

"Are you really going to leave us alone with a new born baby?" Sirius asked. "What if it starts crying, what if it needs a nappy change?"

"Then you change it." Lily said simply.

"But it will smell." Sirius said.

"So? You've changed nappies before." Emma said.

"Yeah but I didn't like it, and plus we're out numbered, it's tow against three."

"Come on Sirius, there are two one years olds and a baby about one month old." Lily said, "what could go wrong?"

"Don't worry Sirius," James said, "now you two go out and have fun, but don't be back to late."

Lily smiled and gave James a kiss before leaving with Emma.

Lily and Emma apparated into Jess and Remus' flat.

"Hello?" Emma called.

"Maybe they're out." Lily said as she looked around the empty flat.

"Maybe," Emma said as she ventured into the kitchen. "What's this?"

Lily came into the room. As Emma picked up a note up from the table. "What does it say?" She asked.

Emma read the parchment out loud,

I 

To who ever finds this note,

You're probably wondering where we've gone. But don't worry we haven't been kidnapped or anything like that. We've eloped!

This probably sound strange, but it's not. Remus and I are getting married, and we knew it would be hard here, considering circumstances, so we've gone abroad. When you nest see us we'll be Mr and Mrs. Lupin!

Sorry you couldn't be with us on our day but we'll tell you all about it when we get back.

Jess and Remus I 

"Oh my God!" Emma said, "I didn't even know they were engaged."

"How romantic," Lily said.

"Well I guess this means she won't be coming out with us." Emma said and she placed the note back on the table. "Come one lets go, we can talk about this over a nice cold butterbeer."

James and Sirius were in the middle of battle against the three children, so far the children were winning. James trying to calm a crying Harry while Sirius was trying to chance Sinead's nappy as Reece lay crying on the sofa.

"How do I make him stop screaming?" James asked Sirius desperately.

"How am I meant to know?" Sirius asked trying not to breath through his nose.

"You've been doing this a lot longer then me." James said.

"WHAT?" Sirius shouted, he couldn't hear anything over the screaming.

"I SAID YOU'VE BEEN DOING THIS LONGER THEN ME." James shouted back.

"SO? HE'S YOUR SON." Sirius shouted. "TRY SWINGING HIM AROUND, LIKE AN AEROPLANE."

"LIKE THIS?"

"NO! YOU'LL KILL HIM!" Sirius shouted leaving Sinead for a moment and taking his godson, "LIKE THIS."

Sirius gently started swinging Harry, and he stopped crying.

"See, I have the magic touch." He said, but then Harry started crying again, he had only stopped to throw up a little.

At that point Sinead started crying too.

"I WILL NOT LET THEM BEAT ME!" Sirius shouted and he handed Harry back to James and went back to Sinead.

"Right," James muttered to himself, "what haven't I tried? I've tried feeding you, playing with you, changing you, putting you to bed, what else is there?"

He thought for a moment, even though it was hard through all the screaming.

"Your mummy would know what to do," James said to his baby, and he swore that Harry seemed to calm a little at the mention of his mum. He thought for a little longer, "GOT IT!" He shouted.

He lifted Harry so his head was resting on his shoulder and he started rubbing his back. After a few minutes of this Harry stopped crying, James continued until he emitted a loud burp.

"That's my boy!" He said proudly and he kissed Harry's soft head. "Now are you going to have a sleep for daddy so he can rescue uncle Sirius?"

James went upstairs and placed Harry in his cot where he stayed until he fell asleep. He left the room and put a charm on the door so he would hear him if he woke up.

He went down stairs where Sirius was still struggling with hi daughters nappy, he had put a bubble heard charm on his head so he wouldn't have to smell the contents of the nappy.

"YOU TAKE THAT ONE." Sirius shouted to James, "I'M STILL BUSY."

James nodded and went to Reece, he picked him up and placed him on hi lap.

"What's wrong mate?" He asked, "Just want a bit of attention?"

James played with Reece while Sirius finally changed Sinead's nappy and took the charm off his head.

They finally got off to sleep and James and Sirius were left in peace.

"Good work Prongs," Sirius said as he flopped on the sofa.

"Not too bad your self Padfoot," James said to Sirius.

At that moment Lily and Emma came in the door laughing.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" Sirius scowled, "you'll wake up the babies."

Lily stuck out her tongue, "so you get then to go to sleep, very impressive."

"Didn't you think we could do it?" James asked wrapped an arm around his wife.

"No I didn't actually." Lily said.

"Well we proved you wrong, it was easy, a piece of cake." Sirius said.

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Well maybe we should go out more often." Emma said.

"NO!" The two mean shouted in unison.

I thought a little bit of comedy was needed before all the horrible stuff, I don't really want to kill them all. I was thinking of doing another story after this of if they didn't die, but I'm not sure about that. I might just write another story completely, probably another Lily/ James fic, but I don't know yet.


	28. Secret Keeper

Jess and Remus arrived home, they were both tanned and ecstatically happy. They both wore matching gold wedding rings on their hands.

"I want to go back." Jess said, she had had an amazing time.

"Me too." Remus said, "but we can't."

"I never want our honeymoon to end." Jess said and kissed her husband.

"Who said it has to end just because we're back home?" Remus asked.

"I like your thinking Mr. Lupin." Jess said and she pushed him down the hall into their bedroom.

A few days later everyone was gathered for an order meeting, Jess and Remus had been dragged from their flat into the world as Dumbledore had said it was important.

He stood in front of the order looking very grave indeed.

"Welcome." He said to them although he didn't seem al that welcoming. " have called this meeting to remind you why you have all joined this order." He spoke sternly.

Everyone was taken aback by the way he spoke, they had never seen him this angry.

"You joined this order to protect the world from Lord Voldemort, because you wanted to stop the terrible killing and unimaginable pain that would be caused if he was able to succeed in what he threatens to do."

Peter sat in his seat, nearly wetting himself, sweat rolling down his face.

"Albus, we know why we joined," Moody interrupted.

Dumbledore looked at him and he immediately silenced, "Well it seems some one had forgotten!" he scanned the people sitting around him. "It seems we have a spy."

Every one started muttering to the person next to them, spy, who would be a spy?

Dumbledore sighed, "this is a serious matter, this person, whoever it may be, is leaking important information. Information that could cost people their lives."

Peter felt that everyone was looking at him, they know, they know it's me! He thought to himself, it's up, they're going to kill me!

"I want this person to come forwards now, before it is too late, before too much damage is done." Dumbledore warned.

Maybe I should give myself in, Peter thought, no, the dark lord would kill me, but Dumbledore might if I don't!

"I want to warn everyone of you, trust no one, it isn't safe anymore." Dumbledore said, "and again I urge this person to come forward now, and maybe I will find it somewhere in my heart to forgive them."

James, Sirius and Lily were all sitting in the kitchen at Godrics Hallow.

"Now I know you wanted me to be your secret keeper, and it's not that I don't want to be." Sirius said to Lily and James, "but I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Why not?" James asked.

"Well, it would be obvious wouldn't it? I'm your best friends James, I know you better then anyone else, I would be the first person they come to to find out who you are." Sirius said.

"But if we don't have you who will we have?" Lily asked.

"I've thought of that, you have the person you'd least expect." Sirius said smiling, "so who would you least expect?"

"Snape?" James asked bemused.

"No, not Snivellus! Wormatil." Sirius said.

Lily wasn't convinced, "no, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him." she said.

"Exactly, so that's what you know who will think as well, he'd be the last person you'd expect to pick." Sirius said.

"I get what you're saying, but I don't know." James said also unconvinced. "I know he means well, but he'd crack under the pressure if he was found out."

"But the point is that no one would find out, I mean who in their right mind would think of him? It's a perfect plan."

No one said anything, but Sirius could tell that they weren't convinced.

"Look, apart from me, he's probably the only other one you could trust." He said, "you know I'm not the spy, and he's definitely too dumb to be a spy!"

"He makes a good point." Lily said.

"And, to make my plan even better, if anyone has found out that I was going to be your secret keeper, which people have done, and like Dumbledore said no one can be trusted, I mean you never know Remus could be the spy, or Jess, God it could be anyone."

"Padfoot, what's your point?" James asked.

Sirius stopped rambling, "my point is that if his spy has found out that it was me, and we change to Peter, they'd be non the wiser. They'll still think it's me."

Lily looked at James, and he looked back at her.

"God what is the world coming to, we're going to put our life in Peter Pettigrew's hands, and Sirius is right!" Lily said.

"So that means you going to go with the plan?" Sirius asked.

Lily and James looked at each other again.

"Yeah," James said.

"Right, I'll go and get Peter." Sirius said, "I suppose you had better tell him first."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, make sure it all goes well?" Dumbledore asked, he had run Lily, James and Sirius through the procedure of making Sirius their secret keeper.

"We know how busy you are." Lily said, "and Frank and Alice need you too, we'll be fine."

Dumbledore nodded, "good luck." he said and he apparated away.

"You hear all that Peter?" Lily asked Peter who had been hiding under James' invisibility cloak.

He pulled the cloak off, "yeah, I think so."

"It feels wrong lying to Dumbledore." James said.

"But it's for your own safety." Peter piped up, he was over the moon when he had been picked as secret keeper. He knew that this would make him his master's favourite, although he hadn't told him yet.

For one he was scared that they might change their minds again, another he was scared something might go wrong, and third, strangely enough, he felt bad. Something deep down inside was telling him not to do it, not yet anyway.

"Right Peter come and stand over hear." Lily said, and he went and stood where she was pointing.

She had brewed a potion needed for the ritual, it contained some rather disgusting things.

"Now we need a bit of your blood." Lily said, "give me your hand."

He held out his right arm over the cauldron and he pricked it with a needle.

He looked away, he hated the sight of blood.

"Don't be such a wimp!" Sirius said.

"I just don't like blood." Peter said.

"You can look now, it's over." Lily said giving him his arm back.

The potion fizzed and bubbled for a little while.

"We need to leave it to cool for a few minutes." Lily said and she wiped her brow with a tea cloth.

"Now Peter, are you sure you want to do this. It's a big responsibility," James asked, "there is still time to back out, we can throw away the potion and start again with Sirius."

"No," Peter squeaked, although he was very nervous. Yes he hated Lily, but James was his best friend, he had taken him in when no one else would back in first year, and now he was going to betray him. But it was too late to have an attack of nerves, becoming a death eater was a life long service, he couldn't decided to be loyal to his friends now. "I'm sure."

"Right," Lily said, "this is ready now." She poured some of the mixture into three mugs. It looked vile, it was bright red in colour and smelt like a rotting animal.

"Now you need to read this Wormtail, then drink the potion." James said pointing to an incantation in the spell book. "Then Lily and I will say this and drink our potions, got that?"

Peter nodded.

"Padfoot, you're going to have to leave now." James said to Sirius.

He nodded and he felt that a hug was in order.

He gave James a brotherly hug, then he hugged Lily and shook Peter's hand.

"Good luck." He said and he apparated away.

"I'll go and get Harry." Lily said and she retrieved her son from the next room.

"Ready Peter?" James asked.

"As I'll ever be." He said.

Lily returned and gave Peter the nod.

He cleared his throat, "I solemnly swear that I will keep the secret of these people. I will keep it inside of me, I will protect them from harm, I will conceal this secret inside my soul. While they dwell in this house no harm shall come to them until die, or betray them. This is my solemn promise, my vow, my word."

He finished reading and drank the potion. It burned as it went down his throat, but he did not spit it out, even though he felt like retching.

James smiled at him warmly and put his hand on his shoulder in silent thanks, then he and Lily spoke together.

"We put our trust in this one soul, we trust him to conceal our secret, keep us safe, protect us from harm. While we dwell in this we trust him to protect us until, he betray us or dies. In him we trust, will is our will, our vow, our word."

They finished reading and drank the potion, Lily fed a bit to Harry in one of his bottles.

They stood in silent, thing happened, then suddenly they all glowed gold, and a wind seem to sweep through the house.

Harry started crying.

"Shhh, it's alright." Lily said and she hugged her son.

"Is that it?" Peter asked.

"Yes." James said, "that's it," he sounded grave, almost sad. "Could you write our address on four pieces of parchment and give them to Sirius. The he'll give them to Emma, Jess and Remus."

"Why don't I give it to them?" Peter asked.

"Because they still think Sirius is our secret keeper, and we don't want them to find out he isn't, just in case."

"You better make that five, we need to give one to Dumbledore." Lily said.

Peter nodded, "I'll do it right away." he said, "I'm tired I'm going to go home." He said.

"Right, well thank you Peter," Lily said, and she put an arm around him, he tried not to squirm.

"Yeah, and if there is anything you ever need." James said and he nodded.

Peter left the house through the front door, and walked down the path. He went for a walk before apparating home, to clear his head.

Now all he needed to do was tell Voldemort and the Potters would be gone. But something deep inside was telling him not to, they would never forgive him, but then again they'd be dead. He walked in the cool night air.

I need more time, he thought to himself, more time to think. He wouldn't tell Voldemort right away, but that would be risky, he could tell when you were lying.

He would take more time to think, he would not tell his master yet. He had not told him about them going into hiding, he himself had only found out when they asked him to be secret keeper.

He sighed as he walked, he didn't have to worry for a while. Voldemort wasn't too worried about the prophecy yet, he was still pre occupied with killing muggles. And he still needed more information on the Potters and the Longbottoms. He was still weighing his options, Peter still had time.


	29. Harry's 1st Birthday

Days past, and they soon turned into weeks, and they turned into months, and the Potters soon got used to living in hiding.

Harry was growing up fast and he was now nearing his first birthday. Lily was busy arranging a party, although she knew that Harry would never remember it, she wanted something to take her mind of the fact that the most feared dark wizard that ever lived was after her son.

Her and James had become closer then ever over the past few months, that was due mainly to the fact they were on their own most of the time. People dropped by now and then, but Dumbledore discouraged this in case someone was somehow tracked. There was also the fact that he hadn't yet found out the identity of the spy and everyone was a suspect.

Sirius had seemed to make it his personal mission to find out who the spy was, he now took to questioning anyone who entered the Potter's house.

Today Emma was helping Lily decorate her living room for Harry's party, it was to be a small affair with only ten people attending and that was including Harry..

"I can't believe he's nearly one." Emma said looking at the small baby that was Harry Potter.

"You can't believe it, I can't believe it." Lily said, "it feels like yesterday that I was pregnant and now he's nearly one."

"Times going so quickly." Emma said as she tied the bottom of a balloon in a knot. "Just think that this time two years ago we were probably still in school."

"I wonder where we'll be in ten years time." Lily said, "I'll be waiting for Harry's letter for Hogwarts, your two will have come back from their first year."

"We might have more children." Emma said, "Jess and Remus might have children."

Lily thought for a moment, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked going over to her and putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well we haven't said it, but we're both thinking it." Lily said.

"What?"

"That we might be dead this time in ten years." Lily said.

"Don't talk like that." Emma said, "yes the world is a little dark at the moment but-."

"A little dark?" Lily asked incredulously, "There's a killing a day now, every morning the Daily Profit comes with news of more attacks. Articles on how Voldemort's ranks and multiplying and how ours are decreasing. Just this morning their was a picture of the dark mark covering the page. What world are you living in?"

"Lily stop being so dramatic, yes it's bad, but what are the chances You Know Who will survive. He'll be caught soon, and everything will be great again."

"If they couldn't catch him when she started this terror, how are they going to catch him now? He's become more powerful."

"So what? Obviously if you think like that you will die." Emma said getting a little annoyed. "I know you're worried about Harry and the prophecy and all, but you're safe, no one knows where you are." Emma said, "and even if , God forbid, he did find you remember what the prophecy said, he will have the power that he knows not, or something like that. That's a good sign."

"I know, but how would you feel if you knew that there was a good chance that you might not live to see your children grow up?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean how would I feel? I'm in the same boat as you, everyone is, the only difference is that your boat has hit some rough water." Emma said.

Lily nodded, she didn't mean to be like this, but she couldn't help it.

"Come one now, cheer up." She said, "it's not all bad, we're having a party!"

Sirius was in his cubical in the Auror department of the ministry of magic. He was finishing some paper work, this was the bit he hated about the job, all the paper work.

He sighed as he stretched his hand, he had been writing for at least an hour.

He put down his quill, he couldn't be bothered to finish it, he'd do it tomorrow.

He stood up, put his cloak on, doing up the silver clasp.

He stepped out of his cubical and strode out of the office.

"Sirius Black!" Came a woman's voice from the office.

Sirius turned, "yes?"

"Have you finished your paper work?" The woman asked, she was an Auror, a higher ranking then him.

Sirius smiled, "of course." He said innocently.

"Really?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Sirius said and he sped out of the office before she realized that he hadn't.

He stepped out of the ministry, he fancied a walk after being cooped up in his cubical for ages.

He kept to the back streets, he didn't want muggles seeing him dressed in his robes. He could hear his foot steps echoing around him as he walked down the street.

It was late but being summer it was completely dark yet.

He had been walking for a few minutes, when he heard a second pair of foot steps, then a third and a fourth.

They were walking very fast, he could hear heavy breathing, and he knew they would soon be behind him.

Sirius turned round, but as the light was dim he couldn't see anything.

He quickened his pace and tried to find somewhere that he could apparate home, he was scared in case the people behind him were muggles, and then he would get in trouble.

The footsteps came closer, Sirius didn't like this one bit. He broke out into a run.

He heard the foot steps also break out running, they were defiantly coming after him. He looked back and saw three figures clad in black. The looked forward and three more appeared.

"Oh crap!" he muttered, he stopped, as the black figures, death eaters, came closer and closer.

His heart was beating faster and fasted, knocking against his chest.

He closed his eyes and apparated away, just as he felt a hand grab his cloak.

Sirius apparated into his house, and fell to the floor panting.

"Oh My God, Sirius what's happened?" Emma asked and she ran out into the hallway.

"I………………….. I…………………. Was……………. Then they…………………… And I ……………………. Then one of them……………" Sirius panted.

"Calm down, come and sit down, catch your breath, then tell me." Emma said and she helped him up and onto the sofa.

Emma got him a drink of water and he told her what happened.

"So who were they?" Emma asked.

"Death Eaters, they had to be," Sirius said.

"But why were they running after you?" Emma asked.

Sirius thought for a moment, "because they think I'm, I mean I am Lily and James' secret keeper."

Emma looked at Sirius with a raised eye brow. "What do you mean they think you're their secret keeper?"

"What, I didn't say that!" Sirius lied not looking her in the eyes.

"Sirius don't lie to me, what did you mean?" Emma asked, "what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just saying they think because they can't know for sure." Sirius said.

Emma looked at him she didn't believe a word he was saying, "you're not their secret keeper are you?"

Sirius bit his lip, what did he do? Did he tell her the truth? She was his wife, he could trust her couldn't he?

"Come one Sirius, you're going to end up telling me anyway."

"God, but you can not tell anyone else, this doesn't leave these four walls." Sirius said cracking under his wife's piercing stare. "I was going to be the secret keeper, but………. But…………." Sirius stopped.

"Yes, yes what is it?" Emma asked, she had a hungry look in her eyes.

Sirius hesitated, he couldn't do it. He loved his wife and he trusted her, but he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." He said and he stood up and ran into the kitchen.

He sat at the table and closed his eyes, he was expecting Emma to come after him and bombard him with questions any second, but she didn't.

Instead he heard the front door open and then close again.

He opened his eyes, "Emma?" he called, "are you there?"

He heard a crying coming from upstairs, he went up to fins Sinead standing and holding onto the bars of her cot.

Sirius came into the room and picked her up.

"What's the matter?" he asked as he took her down stairs so she didn't wake up her brother.

He gently rocked her in his arms, "where's mummy gone?" he said. "I think she's mad at daddy."

Lily got her son out of his bed on his first birthday, of course he didn't know that it was his birthday, to him it was just another day.

Lily carried him downstairs and put him in his high chair, which James had tied balloons to, to mark his special day.

"Do you think he knows that it's his birthday?" James asked.

"No," Lily said, "but we'll take loads of embarrassing pictures of him and show them to his girlfriends when he gets older."

"You can't do that to him!" James said outraged.

"Why not, your mum did it to you!" Lily said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"She did no such thing!" James said.

"She did, my favourite was the one of you in the bath playing with a rubber duck." Lily said.

James looked horrified.

"Don't worry, it was really cute." Lily said.

"Cute? I'm not cute, I'm handsome, manly, not cute!" James said puffing his chest out.

"Sorry, you're not cute at all, not in the slightest." Lily said, "not one tiny bit."

James smiled, then he thought about it, "Wait a minute."

Lily shook her head, "just be quiet now James."

Later that day Jess, Remus, Sirius, Sinead and Reece came over to their house for Harry's party.

Lily sat feeding Harry when Jess came over with a present, this is for Harry, and there's a little something in there for you.

Lily put down Harry's food and took the present that was neatly wrapped.

"You didn't have to." Lily said smiling.

"You say that, but if I didn't get anything then you'd be mad." Jess said.

"No I wouldn't," Lily said but she knew it was true, she looked at the tag first.

I To Harry,

Happy 1st Birthday

Lots of love

Jess and Remus. /I 

Lily then opened the present, when she tore the paper off she found a small jewellery box and a photo frame.

She looked at the frame first, it was engraved with the words The Potter's and Co and a picture of Harry surrounded with his parents and all their friends and children was smiling back at her.

"It's wonderful." Lily said.

"I know he won't really appreciate it, but I thought he can get all the toys under the sun, he'll just play with it and throw it away, with this it's something he can remember." Jess said.

Lily smiled and hugged her friend, "I'll put it in his room," she said.

"Open the other one." Jess said, "it's for you."

"But it's not my birthday," Lily said.

"I know, but I you've been feeling a bit down lately and I thought it might cheer you up a bit." Jess said.

"You shouldn't have." Lily said and she lifted the lid off the box. Inside there was a locket. Lily opened it and inside was a picture of her and her family.

"Jess this must have cost you a small fortune, I can't take it." Lily said.

"Don't be silly, it was my grandmothers and she passed away recently." Jess said, "it was left to me, but I won't get much use out of it."

Lily felt a tear come to her eye, and he wiped it away. "Thanks." She said and Jess hugged her again.

"It's fine, now I'm going to steal your gorgeous son and dance with him." Jess said and she took Harry out of his chair and into the living room where everyone else was.

Sirius was standing at the window, he kept looking out to see if Emma was coming, he hadn't seen her since last night when she walked out, he was getting worried.

"What exactly happened?" James asked going over to his friend, "why did she leave?"

Sirius shrugged, "I don't know, I had just told her about being followed home." He said, "then she some how got the idea that I wasn't your secret keeper."

"What? You told her?" James hissed.

"no, no." Sirius said, "but she knew I was hiding something and I wouldn't tell her, then she left."

"I don't know mate." James said, "have you told Dumbledore yet?"

"No, I thought she'd be here, but she's not." Sirius said, "I'm going to go home, see if she's there, came I leave the twins here?"

"Sure," James said, "I hope you find her."

Emma apparated into a street near her house, she had meant to apparate to her house, but she was so weak she was surprised that she had gotten this close.

She was deathly pale and gasping for breath. She held onto the wall of a nearby front garden for support.

The past day was a blur to her, and she could hardly remember a thing, although this seemed best as she didn't want to remember anything.

She dragged herself to the end of the street and looked left and right, suddenly she had no idea where she was, she felt disorientated, completely confused. She turned right, as she felt that she had always preferred her right to her left and she slowly went up the road.

She had only gotten half way up the road when she realised that she was going the wrong way.

"Sirius, someone, help me." She said in a small voice as she started dragged herself back down the road again.

"Sirius, Sirius, help." She said again in and even smaller voice, just louder then a whisper. Then without warning she collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Bellatrix Lestrange apparated to her masters headquarters, she was not a little apprehensive, she had just come back from her latest assignment, but it had not all gone to plan. She hadn't done what she was sent to do, but she had found out some useful information.

She took a deep breath as she entered the dark room where the Dark Lord sat.

She closed the door silently and did not say anything until she reached his chair and then she bowed.

"My Lord." She said.

"Ah Bella, you are back."

"Yes my Lord."

"You we not successful." He said looking into her eyes, you could hear the anger in his voice.

"No my Lord, but-"

I would have expected this to happen with someone like Wormtail, but not with you." He said.

"But my Lord, I have found something out, something very interesting." Bellatrix said.

Voldemort looked up his red slit eyes boring into Bellatrix's. "What?"

"My Lord, when I was impersonating to be my dear cousins wife, I found out something from him, or not as the case may be." She said, her master just nodded, "I was talking to him, he was telling me of how Death eaters had tried to capture him, I found out that the Potter's were in hiding, under the fidelus charm."

"The fidelus charm," Voldemort said slowly, "work of that muggle loved I suppose, just like him."

"Yes my lord, but I found out something else to." Bella said, "that Black is not their secret keeper."

Bellatrix finished obviously pleased with herself, and Voldemort looked at her. "I think I need to have a little word with Mr. Pettigrew." He said and he waved Bellatrix out of the room.

He sat their, it was as he had feared might happen, Wormtail had grown a conscience. He must have know about this, he must know who the secret keeper is, and if it hadn't been for Bella going undercover and finding out about this, he probably would never had told him.

Peter arrived to see his master just a few minutes later.

"I can't say it was nice knowing you." Bellatrix said bushing past him and laughing.

Peter gulped, and turned the door knob to the room where his master was with trembling hands.

As soon as he had closed the door behind him a flash of light hit in in the stomach and he fell to the floor writhing.

"I don't like it when people keep things from me." Voldemort hissed as Wormtail screamed and he watched his death eater in pain for a little longer before removing the curse.

Peter lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"Come here." Voldemort said.

Peter tried to stand but he couldn't.

"Now!" Voldemort spat, and he flicked his wand so Peter flew across the floor and landed in front of him.

Peter managed to stand with his legs shaking like jelly. "Yes my lord?"

"I have just found out some very interesting information, and it is not just the information that intrestes me, but the person it came from, or didn't come from." He paused for a moment and looked at Peters pathetic face. "Did you know that the Potters were in hiding?"

"Um," Peter said and he remembered the excuse he and planned for this very moment. "My lord, I did but-"

"And why did you neglect to tell me?"

"I you see my lord, they have only just gone into hiding and I didn't want to tell you about it until it had happened, I didn't want to disapoint you."

Voldemort did not believe a word of what he was saying, "I don't like it when people lie to me." He raised his wand again and Wormtail fell to the floor again.

He lifted the curse after a few minutes of pitiful screaming.

"Who is their secret keeper, and don't say Black, because then I will have to kill you."

He knew he had to do it, he could hide it no longer, "it's me my lord." He panted.

"You?"

"Yes, they though no one would suspect me," Wormtil said.

Voldemort searched Peter's eyes and found that he was no lying.

"So you can don something right then Wormtail," He said.


	30. A Final Surprise

Emma opened her eyes, she was lying in her bed at home Sirius sitting next to her looking worried.

"Your awake!" He said happily and he hugged her.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"You were found by a muggle out walking their dog, collapsed at the bottom of Trotters Land. He called recognised you and sent his dog to find me with a note saying where you were." Sirius said, "I brought you back here and called a healer out to see you."

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" She asked.

"Well there has just bean another mass muggle killing, and they've had to take a load of them there to get rid of all their magical injuries and fix their memories. They said not to bring anyone else in unless they could help it and you didn't seem to badly injured."

Emma nodded.

"So what happened?" Sirius asked.

Emma wracked hr brain she did not quite know herself, after a few minutes and remembered quite clearly and she sat upright.

"Did you speak to them? What did you tell them?" She asked frantically.

"Calm down, calm down, what are you talking about?"

"I was at here and there was a knock at the door, when I opened it they blasted me unconscious and they put my hair in a poly juice potion. Then they sent me back to their headquarters and Bellatrix Lestrange stayed here and pretended to be me." Emma said as quickly as she could.

Sirius eyes widened in alarm, "are you sure that's what happened?" He asked.

Emma nodded.

"I have to go and find Wormtail," He said jumping off the bed and taking fastening his cloak.

"Why what did you tell them?" Emma asked.

"It's what I didn't tell them that's the problem." Sirius said and she kissed her before running out of the house.

He apparated to where peter now lived, he had finally moved out of his parents house and lived in a flat.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer, he knocked again. "Wormtail, are you in there?" He shouted.

There was still no answer, and after knocking and shouting for a further five minutes he left as it was clear that Peter wasn't in.

He stood for a few minutes, he was sure that even though that the now knew that the Potters were in hiding and that he was not their secret keeper they wouldn't suspect Peter, but he had to warn him that he may be in danger.

It was now October, nearly Halloween and Lily and James were on full alert, security had been tightened around their house and Aurors now stood, invisible guarding the house.

Sirius also found it his duty to watch Peter from now on, but he ha to be careful, he didn't want anymore people finding out that he wasn't the secret keeper.

Peter was aware of the fact that Sirius was following him as he saw him everywhere, even when he went out to buy milk.

Emma had made a full recovery and she sat with lily in her best friends house.

They sat together in silence, they both had news, but they were scared to share it.

They both looked at each other and both started t say something at the same time.

"You go first." Lily said.

"no, you go." Emma said, "I insist."

Lily took a deep breath before saying "I'm pregnant!"

Emma's mouth fell open she couldn't quite believe it, what were the chances? "Me too!" She said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"I'm pregnant to." Emma repeated.

"You mean we're both pregnant?" Lily asked.

Emma nodded.

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" She said and she hugged Emma.

"You too," Emma said. "This is going to be so great, we're going to have children at the same time."

"I hope I have a girl." Lily said.

"I don't mind, another girl would be nice, but I'm not that fussed." Emma said.

"When did you find out?" Lily asked.

"A few days ago, I've been burning to tell someone." Emma said.

"I know, " Lily hesitated, "how do you think James and Sirius will react?"

"They'll be pleased as punch, they'll only need two more to make a quiddich team, I think." Emma joked, she wasn't really all hat sure about quiddich, she had never really liked it that much.

Lily laughed and they had a conversation about what their expected children may look like.

Voldemort had all his Death eaters around him, he had just put the final pieces of his plan in place, and now e had to inform his death eaters of their part.

He stood in front of them, fingering a piece of parchment, that was the parchment that Peter had given him, it had the exact location of Lily and James' house on it.

"Tonight is when I eliminate my competition, the one who will apparently be able to defeat me." Voldemort said and a small ripple of laughter went around his death eaters.

Peter stood sweating, he had made the right choice, Voldemort would be able to protect him, if any one could it would be him.

Voldemort surveyed his army in front of him. "For this mission I will be taking a small group of you with me. You will be dealing with the Aurors that have been put there to protect them." Voldemort said, "I will go into the house, kill the child and emerge unstoppable."

A cheer went up around the room, their master would soon be unstoppable, it was certain. All he had to do will kill a small baby and there was no way he could fail to do that.

Voldemort put and hand up and silenced them.

"My Lord who will you take with you?" A Death Eater asked from the crowd.

"Not you Crabbe," Voldemort spat, no body spoke unless they had permission, "crucio."

Crabbe fell to the ground screaming and all the Death eaters around him moved out of the way.

Voldemort lifted the curse and sent him flying out of the room.

About half an hour later Peter returned to his flat, he felt nauseous, but he knew that he had made the right decision.

He went into his kitchen and poured himself a small glass of fire whisky, he noticed a parchment note lying on his table.

He went over, it must have been left by an owl, it read

I 

Peter,

Lily and I are inviting everyone round this evening, not that anyone waits for an invitation!

Anyway, Lily and Emma seem to have some news, not quite sure what it is, but it seems big.

Hope to see you later

Your friend

Prongs /I 

Peter nearly chocked on his ire whisky, everyone was going to be there? That wasn't good, his master was only taking six Death eaters with him, they would be out numbered if all his friends were going to e there.

This was not good, there would be one extra Auror a healer an oblivator and a werewolf there as well as James and Lily who were Aurors.

He had to warn his master, but he had said that he should see no one except those six selected Death eaters that he had selected.

What did he do? Did he risk getting punished for interrupting his master ad getting blown up by him? Or did he say nothing and give his friends a fighting chance?

But he couldn't do that, if his friends survived then they would know that he betrayed them, and then they would kill him, or wore, put him in Azkaban.

Peter thought for a few more seconds, and it came to him.

"I'll just pretend that I never got the note." He said to himself, and he went into his living room, started a fire and put the note in it.

If he didn't know that his friends were going to be there how could he warn his master? And if they did survive he would pretend that he had been broken by the Dark side and that they forced it out of him. And if his master asked why all he hadn't said that all his friends were there he would pretend that he didn't get the note.

He sat back in his sofa, feeling happy with himself, everything would be OK, wouldn't it?

Jess returned home from work to find her husband lying on the sofa under a blanket looking very sorry for himself.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked taking off her cloak and perching herself on the arm of the sofa.

"I feel rotten." Remus said, "feel my forehead."

Jess put her hand on his forehead, it was burning.

"Are you poor thing." She said in a mocking tone.

"We got an owl from James," He said pointing to a note on the table.

"Why is it wet?" She asked picking it up.

"Ah yes, I was a little bit sick on it," Remus said.

Jess dropped it like it was boiling hot, "don't suppose you remember what it said?"

"Yes, James was inviting us over his evening because Lily and Emma had some news that they wanted to share." Remus said

"Really? I wonder what it is." Jess said, "I guess I'll find out later."

"You're not going are you?" Remus asked.

"Yes."

"But what about me?" Remus asked.

"What about you? You're a big boy you can look after yourself." Jess said.

Remus put on a puppy dog face.

"Look, I'll only go for an hour, and I'll get Emma to make you a potion, make you feel better." Jess said.

"I suppose, but only an hour mind!" Remus said, acting like an old woman.

Jess laughed slightly and kissed him on the forehead.

"Men," She said as she walked into her room to get changed, "Make a mountain out of a mole hill!"

Emma sat at home with her twins, Sirius was late home again. She wasn't that annoyed, she knew that he had a lot of work to do with him being an Auror, but she just missed him.

Sinead and Reece played happily with each other on the floor and Emma watched them. She hoped that when they were older they were as close as they were now, she had always wanted children like that. Siblings that were good friends as well as being brother and sister, they would look out for each other and all things like that.

She looked at her watch, it was half six, she conjured some parchment and a quill to her and wrote a note to Sirius tell him that she had gone to Lily and James' house and that he should go there when he came in.

He put the note somewhere where he would find it and she left with the children.

Lily and James sat with Jess in the living room when Emma arrived.

"Hello." She said as she let Sinead and Reece out of the buggy and she sat on the sofa.

"Where's Sirius?" James asked.

"He's not back from work yet, I left him a note telling him to come when he's finished."

James nodded, "well it's a bit strange that when we don't invite you round you all come, but when we do hardly anyone turns up!"

"Anyone want a drink?" Lily asked and she took everyone's orders and went off into the kitchen to prepare them.

She came back and placed them on the table.

"So what's this big news them?" James asked.

"Shouldn't we wait until everyone else is here?" Emma asked.

"That would be easier." Lily said, "but I can't wait that long."

"Right, you tell them." Emma said excitedly.

"Well," Lily said, "Emma and I are both, we're going to, you see."

"Jesus Lily," Emma said "we're both pregnant."

"Oh my God!" Jess said and she jumped up and hugged her friends. "this is fantastic!"

James on the other hand did not do anything, he didn't move or speak, then after a few minutes he stood up and went over to Lily.

She looked at him apprehensively and then he lifted her up and swum her around, "I'm going to be a daddy again!" He shouted.

Lily laughed and smiled with him, they were happier then they had been in a long time.

"OH MY GOD!" Jess shouted, she was looking out the window.

Emma went over to her.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she said. "They're here."

"What?" Lily asked panic rising in every cell in her body.

"IT'S HIM LILY!" James shouted, "HE'S COME!"


	31. The End

b Oh my god I'm so sad, I can't believe that I've finished it, I never thought I would! I'm feeling very upset right now!

I want to say thank you to everyone who read this story and left me reviews, they are all very much appreciated, and they keep me writing.

I also want to see what everyone thought about me writing another sequel to this one, where they don't die, just because I love writing about these characters so much and I don't want to stop! Would that be a good idea, or should I just stop here?

Well thank you again for reading, I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Double Decker

/B 

Sirius Black returned from his work at the Ministry, he was tired and just felt like flopping down a sleeping.

He stepped inside his house and lay straight down on the sofa.

"Emma?" He called out, "Emma are you here?"

He sat up again after there was no answer.

"Emma, Emma?" He called getting worried.

Then his eyes fell upon a note on the coffee table, he picked it up and read it.

"Paranoid." he said to himself, Emma was at James and Lily's house, but then again no one could blame him for being worried, not after what had happened.

He supposed he had better go down there, they could be waiting for him.

He sighed, he didn't feel like going anywhere at the moment, He went out into the hall, and he had an idea.

He opened the door excitedly and ran out of the house and into a small garage that was attached to the side.

At the moment it was completely empty, he and Emma did not have much to put into but there was on thing in there.

Inside lay a gleaming motorbike, it was Sirius' secret project, he had told no one about it, probably because he wasn't supposed to be bewitching a motorbike to fly.

"Tonight my beauty we shall see what you can do!" He said talking to it like it was a person.

He had never before ridden it, he wasn't even sure that it could fly.

He pushed it outside into the night air, and it gleamed in the moonlight.

"I always like to travel in style." Sirius said to himself and he hoisted one leg over and sat on the seat. He held onto the handlebars and tapped the engine with his wand.

It roared into life, Sirius took a deep breath, hoping that he wouldn't crash it on its maiden voyage and drove it forwards at top speed.

As it gathered speed it started to lift into the air and within second he was airborne, flying high over muggle houses and cars, enjoying the rush of air on his face.

Through the window of Godric's Hallow you could see the outline of Lord Voldemort. His long black robes billowing behind him in the wind. He held his wand in front of him.

The world of Lily Potter was crashing down around her ears, only a few seconds earlier she had been celebrating the fact that she was expecting a second child with her husband, but it seemed impossible now that she could have possibly felt happy at all.

James turned to face her, there was no fear in his eyes, she knew that he had been preparing for this moment mentally ever since they had gone into hiding.

"Lily," he said in a strangely calm voice, "go and get Harry, get out as quickly as you can."

Lily did not need telling twice, she nodded tears starting to fall from her bright emerald green eyes. She gave James one last kiss, "I love you," she said before she tore herself away from the love of her life and raced up the stairs.

James turned to Emma and Jess, Emma had scooped up her children and were holding them tightly.

"Emma, go out the back way, there shouldn't be anyone out there yet," James said turning to her. "Make a portkey, when you get to safety alert the order and the ministry."

Emma opened her mouth like a gold fish trying to find something to say that would console her best friends husband, but she had no idea what to say.

She, instead just hugged him tightly, then hugged Jess before running as fast as she could out to the back of the house.

James now turned to Jess, "don't try and give me orders James Potter, I'm staying here to help you and nothing you can say will change my mind." She said sternly.

"But Remus would-" James began.

"Remus will understand," Jess said, "now there's no time to lose." She led the way out into the hall.

"Thank you." James said, his voice starting to break as he realised that he would never see his family again. He would never live to see Harry grow up, he would never live to have more children with his beautiful wife. Never would he stand on the platform nine and three quarters and wave his children off on their first day of Hogwarts.

Jess knew what he was thinking.

"James," Jess said putting an arm on his shoulder, "hold your head up high and remember why your fighting." She then hugged him, something she had never done before, before leaving through the front door to face her death.

James stood alone in the hallway, his eyes fixed on the door. Any moment the door would open and he would come face to face with Lord Voldemort. He knew how their meeting would end. He would end up being a pile of robes of the floor while Voldemort went upstairs to kill his wife and child.

He glanced up the stairs, he wondered if Lily was still up there or if she had managed to escape through a window. He supposed he would never know.

He turned back and faced the door, he heard a scream from the front garden and at the same time he saw a faint glow of green light.

Jess was dead then, but at least she had given them a few precious seconds that could be the difference between life and death.

The door then suddenly flew off hits hinges and landed a few feet away from James, James did not wince, he just kept staring at the figure in front of him. The figure of Lord Voldemort.

Emma Black ran full pelt across the back garden of the Potters, she was being chased by a Death eater, he two children clutched in her arms, both crying in fear.

She was fumbling with her wand as she ran trying to make a portkey so she could escape and save her children's lives, but she was finding it very hard to run, hold her two children and use her wand at the same time.

This was useless, she thought to herself as the mug she was trying to make into a portkey slipped from her hands. Cursing out loud and beginning to realize that it was highly unlikely that she would escape if she kept running, she aimed her wand behind her and shot a spell.

It narrowly missed, but the death Eater tripped trying to dodge it and landed on the floor.

Emma took the moment that he was down to place her children on the ground and stand in front of them and shielding them.

She stood face to face with the Death Eater that had been chasing her, realizing that the only way she could escape was if she could get this Death eater away from her, and she couldn't do that with two children in her arms.

"Your quite a fast runner, but that won't save you," said the death eater in a low rough voice.

Emma didn't know who it was, nor did she care, all she was worried about right now was making sure her children didn't get hurt.

Emma did bother with a reply like people normally did, you know like superheroes did in muggle films, this was because she wasn't feeling very heroic, just very sick.

She raised her wand and shot a spell at the man standing before her.

He blocked it and sent one back, Emma ducked out of the way, and quickly resumed her position in front of her children.

She shot another spell, then another and then another, he deflected one, dodged the other, but the third one hit the Death eater and he fell to the ground.

Emma wasted no time, she turned to pick up her children, but she was hit in the back by a flash of green light and she fell backwards to the ground.

Another Death eater had decided to join the party, he walked over to Emma, passed him comrade lying on the ground.

Reece and Sinead started crying, shouting at the top of their lungs. The Death eater turned his wand on them.

The babies continued to cry, the Death eater waved his wand, suddenly the crying stopped.

Lily sprinted up into her sons room, he was awake, standing up in his cot holding onto the bars. He had been awoken, no doubt, by the commotion downstairs.

Lily closed the door and locked it with a powerful charm, but it would not be able to keep Voldemort back.

She looked at her son and more tears spilled down her cheeks, he looked so innocent, why did Voldemort want to kill him?

She lifted her son out of his cot carefully and wrapped blanket around him. He snuggled into his mothers arms, instantly relaxed by her presence.

BANG! There was a loud crash from downstairs, Lily let out a small shout of fear, Voldemort had breached the house.

She held Harry close and ran to the window, out side she could see Emma running with her twins in her arms, a Death eater following.

Lily looked around panicking, how was she going to get out? There were Death Eaters outside the house and Voldemort inside, how was she going to get out? How was she going to save Harry?

There were shouts coming from downstairs, James was fighting, he was putting up a good fight, but even the might James Potter, a force to reckoned with, was no match for the most feared Dark wizard that ever lived.

Lily saw the faint glow of green and a shout of pain, she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from shouting out.

"James," she whispered as she held Harry tighter then ever.

Harry was becoming restless, he could tell that something was wrong, something was upsetting his mother.

"Shh," she said softly to Harry, "it's going to be alright."

She flicked her wand so that the light in the room was extinguished, so that Voldemort would not know where they were immediately. She stil might have hope for saving Harry.

She heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Come out, come out here ever you are." Came a sickly cold voice from the hallway.

Lily felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she held Harry, if it was possible, even tighter.

Then the door was blasted off it's hinges and a figure stood there, dressed in black, a set of long, white fingers clasped around a wand. Red eyes visible under a black hood.

"No, no." Lily cried turning her back on the figure to shield Harry.

"Don't be stupid mudblood, there is no need for you to die too." Voldemort hissed, "just step aside and you can live."

"Even if I did do that, you'd kill me anyway." Lily spat at the man, she had never before felt such pure hatred and loathing towards one person. But although she hated him she pitied him more. What could have happened to this man to turn him into this.

Lily believed that everyone had good in them, and they could chose whether to be good or evil, but this person appeared not to have that choice, but why?

"Step aside girl, it's the boy I want."

"No," Lily cried again, "take me, spare him, he's only a baby."

She put Harry into his cot and turned to face Voldemort, standing between him and her son.

Voldemort let out a high mirthless laugh, "I will say this only one more time." Voldemort spat, Lily could tell he meant it. "Step aside, you can be spared."

"No" Lily said with determination, "I won't let you take him!"

She raised hr wand but Voldemort had already uttered those fatal words, the green light was already flying from his wand.

Harry Potter started crying as his mother fell to the floor, and the black figure of Lord Voldemort turned his wand to him

Sirius landed his motor bike in a quiet street near Lily and James' house, he didn't want any muggles to see him landing a flying motor bike.

He walked quickly through the deserted streets as he was still wearing robes, and plus it was a chilly evening.

He came to turn into the street where Lily and James' lived, as he walked around the corner he froze. In the place where their house should be there now stood a pile of bricks and rubble.

He blinked to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, but it was still there when he opened his eyes.

He ran up the road to the remains of what had been a house.

"No," Sirius said to himself as he came nearer, "NO!"

He ran into the rubble, searching around for a sign of life, search for a sign that his family, his friends, weren't dead.

He started moving rubble in a desperate hope that he may find someone, anyone.

He moved a pile of bricks and his eyes fell upon a body, a female body. He moved some more bricks and revealed Jess' face.

A tear trickled down his face.

"Jess, Jess." He said lifting her head up, "Jess wake up." He said, "Ennervate." He said pointing his wand at her chest, but nothing happened.

He carefully placed her head on the ground again and he kissed her head, did this mean that everyone else was dead?

He sat next to Jess in the pile of bricks, his life crashing around his ears, his family had been in this house, his friends, everything that he cared about was gone.

He got up again he walked over the rubble into what he supposed had been the back garden, hoping to find a clue as to what had happened.

In this distance he saw three figures on the ground, he ran to where they lay, "NO!" He shouted, there before him lay the bodies of his wife and his two children, dead.

"No, you can't be dead, you just can't." He said clutching his heart, it felt like it had been yanked out and cut up into pieces. He started to shake his wife's dead body.

"Wake up," He whined desperately, but she didn't do anything. He turned to his children, he lifted their tiny bodies and hugged them, "you can stop pretending now, Daddy's here."

Sirius knew they wouldn't wake, he knew they weren't pretending.

"But I never got a chance to say goodbye," He said lying his children in his wife's arms and kissing them.

He sank to the ground where he sat rocking back and forth crying and telling himself that this was not happening. "It's just a nightmare, Emma will wake me up soon, I'll go and feed the children breakfast, then I'll go to work, they're not really dead, it's all a dream."

Sirius pinched himself to try and wake himself up, but it didn't work, then he heard something.

A distant noise, the noise of a child, it was crying.

He stood up, his ears pricking like a dog, "Harry?" He called as he ran back towards the rubble.

The crying became louder and louder as he drew nearer to the house, was he just imagining it, or was Harry really alive, and if he was then maybe Lily and James were as well.

He pulled out his wand and moved a large pile of wood and bricks, and there lying, wrapped in a blanket, was Harry James Potter, completely unhurt except for a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Harry!" Sirius said, picking him up, "you're alive," he said overjoyed.

Harry stopped crying and snuggled into his Godfather.

Sirius held Harry close, still clinging to the hope that if a one year old baby could survive then maybe his parents could have to.

He searched with his eyes across the devastation, then they fell upon a pile of robes.

He bent down, still keeping Harry close, and there lying next to where he had found Harry was a pile of long block robes, and a wand.

Sirius lifted the robes and looked at Harry, "how can this be?"

Sirius held the child close to his chest and walked out of the rubble, he knew at that moment that he was holding someone truly special.

He kissed the top of Harry's head and cried.

"You and me," he said, "I'll look after you now."

And there Sirius stood, in the empty muggle street, holding his godson, the only thing he had in the world. The one person who he had left, the boy who lived.


	32. A Small Note

Hello Everyone,

I just thought I'd write a small note, telling anyone who wants to know, that I've decided to write a sequel where Lily and James live.

A few people have said that they would like one and I don't really want to kill all my characters!

I also want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed :-) 

I just wanted to say thatI will post the first chapter soon, but I really need a title!

If anyone has any ideas at all please tell me! Email me or put them in a review I don't mind :-)

That's all,

I hope you enjoy the new story,

Rebecca (Double Decker)

xxx


End file.
